


Anala in Aladdin 1-3!

by Elvensilverpowerranger



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 89,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvensilverpowerranger/pseuds/Elvensilverpowerranger
Summary: Anala is an 18 year old who still obsesses about Aladdin. One night while watching the movie she finds out she's In her favorite movie! be nice this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. constructive criticism allowed but Flames will be ignored so don't bother! Rated to be safe for mild language may get rated higher in later chapters! enjoy! Covers all three movies!
Relationships: Genie/OC
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story was originally on Fanfiction.net but i decided to add it here as well.

I own nothing but my character Anala and she is mine you can’t steal her!

Aladdin movies rock!  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”I screamed in frustration. I was just about ready to throw my advanced placement calculus book out the window. “I swear these problems are made up by people who have no life. There is no way any sane person would ever give these problems to a 18 year old.” I’m not very tall for my age about six foot I have long caramel brown hair that reaches almost all the way to my knees, although when it’s in a ponytail it only goes to the small of my back. I’m really into track and competitive swimming so most of my muscles are toned and my eyes are an very interesting silver color, they’re almost metallic. I spend almost as much time outside as I do inside so I have a decent tan nothing to be jealous of but I’m not pale! My normal clothing is t-shirt and blue jeans, I never wear dresses, I’m very tomboyish but football doesn’t keep my attention. And if you can’t tell I absolutely HATE AP Calculus!!!!!!  
I had been up for the past six hours trying to finish my homework assignment for Mr. Rice’s class. I know a lot of kids complain about their teachers, but I’ve never had a problem with mine they are all pretty understanding. But this was ridiculous no one my age could figure out what are the values of each anti-derivative/integral?  
(a) (d/dx)  
I 5x^6  
I cos (t^2) e^2t dt  
I 2x^3  
I shook my head in confusion. Who comes up with this stuff? Just then I heard my mom call from the bottom of the stairs  
“Anala are you ok up there”.   
I rolled my eyes and shouted back, “I’m Fine ma it’s just this stupid calculus problem it’s driving me insane.”  
“Well why don’t you take a break and watch a movie, it will be easier to figure out if you’re not stressing over it.” I love my mom she always knows the right thing to say.  
“Ok thanks ma, I will.” I head a rumbling sound and looked out my window, rain was pouring down, rattling against my window, and streaks of lightning brightened the sky for a brief moment before thunder was herd. I loved watching thunderstorms they were so beautiful, as long as you weren’t outside that is. I rose from my desk and walked over to my TV set. Ma had bought it for me as long as I promised not to spend all my time in my room. I popped in my favorite dvd. My family knows how much I have always loved the Aladdin movies so for my birthday this last year they had called the Disney company and ordered me a dvd with all three movies on it, best gift in the world!  
I walked over to my bed and lay down and propped my head on my hands as the commercials came on. I found it funny how I loved watching the commercials, it made me feel really old when it said coming in the summer of 1993. I leaned forward in anticipation as the movie began, I had watched these movies so many times I knew each line, and song, by heart. As the peddler came on ridding his camel I couldn’t help but sing along with him!  
Oh I come from a land  
From a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!  
When the wind's at your back  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down,  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night!

Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes.  
Suddenly the crash of thunder was much closer than it was before and lightning flashed just outside my window and the power went out.   
“Well this just sucks I hope my DVD is ok I can’t afford to replace it on my salary.” I got up to check on my disc. As soon as I touched the DVD player lightning flashed again and I got the worst electric shock of my life and I screamed as the world around my world went black.  
“ow did someone get the plate on the pickup that hit me?” I groaned as I sat up rubbing my head. I felt as if I just got pulverized, as I blinked in confusion I realized I wasn’t in my room anymore. I stared open mouthed at the miles of sad that surrounded me and gazed up at the star filled sky.  
“Toto I don’t think we’re in Wisconsin anymore” I whispered to myself. (Ok yes I watch wizard of Oz as well but Aladdin is twenty times better) I stood up and brushed the sand from my jeans and straitened my green t-shirt as I looked around confused as to what my next more would be.  
“You...are late”  
I jumped about ten feet in the air at the dark rumbling voice that seemed to ring out and fill the night. I knew that voice, that was the voice of Jafar, the antagonist of the first two Aladdin movies.  
“A thousand apologies, O patient one.”  
“You have it, then?”  
“I had to slit a few throats to get it.”  
My face scrunched in confusion, wait a minute this was the opening part of the Aladdin movie, the part where Jafar tries to get Gazeem to go into the cave of wonders. I looked around to try and discern where the voices were coming from.   
“Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!”  
I shocked shriek was heard then and I couldn’t help but giggle, don’t get me wrong I love the good guys of this movie, most specifically Gene but I’ve yet to find a movie I love that doesn’t have an awesome bad guy, Jafar and Iago fit the bill nicely.  
“Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you.”  
“What's coming to you! Awk!”  
I walked nearer to where I assumed the voices were, how did people travel in the desert I could barely see a thing.   
“Quickly, follow the trail!”  
The thunder of horses hooves were head and I instinctively ducked behind one of the taller sand dunes. I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the top peeking my head over the top to see a valley with tigers head, Cave of wonders and the two men on horseback.  
“Who disturbs my slumber?”  
“It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief.”  
“Know this. Only two may enter here. Those whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. And the Gem of the desert ”  
I shook my head in confusion, ‘gem of the desert?’ that was a new one in my book, and I had watched this movie ten thousand times over, and I knew that wasn’t one of the lines in it.  
I felt a pang of sadness as Gazeem looked confusedly at Jafar, I knew the guy was a thief but that still didn’t’ make me feel any better about the fact that he was about to die.  
“What are you waiting for? Go on!”  
I growled deep within my throat. This was one of the many moments in the movie that I wish I could have thrown something at the jerk, he was such an insensitive two faced son of a Jackal! I think Aladdin described him appropriately! I watched as Gazeem stepped lightly on the first stair and signed as nothing happened. Then the cave roared with fury and closed over Gazeem who was screaming in terror. I said a silent prayer for his soul as the caves voice reverberated around us.  
“Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.”  
I watched as Iago dug himself out of the sand, grabbed the two halves of the beetle and flew to Jafar.  
“I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!”  
I snickered at the foolish bird. He was one of my favorite villain/hero characters.  
“Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy.”  
“Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-”   
I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth. Oh crap I had said that line aloud with Iago. Jafar was looking around suspiciously and called out  
“Who’s there”.  
Crap this was not part of the movie I was so dead!


	2. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing but Anala!  
Quick recap: I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth. Oh crap I had said that line aloud with Iago. Jafar was looking around suspiciously and called out  
“Who’s there”.  
Crap this was not part of the movie I was so dead.

I quickly ducked down so that I wouldn’t be seen. Crap me and my big mouth don’t I ever shut up. My heart was thundering so fast I could have easily gotten a heart attack. I held my breath; if Jafar found me out here I was a goner.   
There was silence for a few heart beats before Iago said “I didn’t hear anything Jafar so back to my question what are we gonna do we got a big proble..” Jafar clamped his hand over Iago’s beak again to shut him up.  
“Yes, we do. Only two may enter. I must find these two, this...diamond in the rough, and the Gem of the desert.”  
He kicked his horse and rode off , I finally allowed myself to breath and let out a sigh of relief. That was way too close for comfort. I looked down where the cave had been only moments before and sighed, what I wouldn’t give to have met Gene already, Oh well. As I once again started brushing off sand, I swear I don’t know how people live in the desert, I noticed Jafar had left Gazeem’s Horse here and couldn’t believe my luck, or for that matter his idiocy! I walked…well fell down the sand dunes till I was only a few feet from the horse. It reared on it’s hind legs, kicking out at me, eyes wild and mane flailing in the wind! I practically crab walked backward trying not to get kicked in the face.  
“easy boy, I’m not gonna hurt ya, I just need a ride out of here.” I crooned at the stallion, as I had often seen my friend Sara do with her horses when they got spooked, speaking in quite, lulling tones. The horse jerked his head snorting at me and prancing in an agitated manner. A little calmer now but nowhere near calm enough for me to try and ride him. I tried again only to have him practically scream at me and now I was getting pissed! Scowling I stood stalking to the arrogant horse and forcefully grabbing his bridle so he would have to look at me.  
“Now look here you arrogant, sad excuse for a mule, I don’t like this arrangement ether but I’m not complaining! Now unless you want a one way trip to a glue factory you’re gonna stop this nonsense this instant or so help me I will go terminator on your ass! Understand me!” by the end of this speech I was just about screaming and the horse stood there blinking at me, I’m guessing that’s as close to a yes as I was gonna get!  
“Good now come on were gonna try and find our way out of here”  
As I swung up into the saddle I was seriously hoping he wasn’t like Spirit in that Dreamworks film, if I starting hearing the music to ‘Get off of my back’ I was so walking to Agraba. When he didn’t immediately throw me off I glanced around and found the tracks Jafar’s horse had left. I turned the horse in that general direction and gently kicked his sides. We set off at a trot for what I hoped was Agrabah, my mood brightened at the thought, hey if I hurried maybe I could meet Aladdin before he gets chased by the guards.


	3. Chapter 3

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
As I finally road into Agrabah, I sneezed once again, no one ever mentions the dust you collect on these trips. I gazed at the city in aw! Chuckling I found myself quoting the Peddler from the beginning of the movie!   
"Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the bazaar, on sale today! Come on down!" as I glanced around the bazar was abuzz with activity there was a jewelry sales man showing a beautiful silver necklace with a green gem in the center to a women in upper class clothing. There was a man selling figs, dates, pistachios, ect. Over there I saw the sword swallower demonstrating with the fire eater, I never really understood how they accomplished those tasks without getting hurt. The fisherman was selling his stock in a booth next to the fruit sales man. I could go on forever with all the booths and carts. I dismounted my horse and set him in the nearest stable, knowing he would easily find a good home, (hey this is Disney for crying out loud) I walked along the dirt street I got a lot of weird looks from the passing patrons, well I guess I was dressed a little weirdly for the time period, but I it was not like I could go get new clothes, I had no money, and I was nowhere near skilled enough to try and steel it without the help of one well known street rat. Speaking of which where would I find him, the movie never specified what happened before the guards chase him. I stood there contemplating for a few minutes then I remembered his hideout I could go there and wait for him. Now I knew it was somewhere near the palace but I’d have to do a bit of wandering.   
“Damn it, why does this always happen to me!” I was running full out down the street. While I was looking for Aladdin’s hideout I had accidentally bumped into some guards, ok maybe not accidentally but they were attacking a little boy who had stolen an apple, I kicked the head guard in the privates and…. well he didn’t take that very well and now I’m running for my life.   
“Stop you little street rat!” one of the guards was shouting at me  
“Don’t you idiots have anything better to do than chase me all over this blasted city!” I shouted back. I swear with how heavy these guys look they shouldn’t be able to run this fast.  
I turned down the nearest alley and slammed into right into someone causing us both to fall on our ass.   
“Sorry I wasn’t watching were I was…” I stopped and did a double take, wait a minute this was Aladdin.  
“No harm done but I’ve got to split the guards around here don’t think needing to eat is a good enough reason to steel” he sounded exactly the same as he does in the movies!!  
I snickered, “Your telling me these jerks need to go bother someone else for a…”   
“Street Rats, they’re over there, Razoul!” both Aladdin and I spun to see the Guards who had been chasing us.  
“OH SHIT!” I shouted, spun on my heel, grabbed Al’s hand and took off.  
After regaining his balance from being jerked into motion Al was leading me.  
“This way I know how we can lose them.” He took off down another alley and I followed. We were zigzagging through alleys, streets, and stalls; but every time I looked over my shoulder the guards were still hot on our tails. Taking a left down a street of houses AL started up a flight of stairs.  
“Why…are we… going ….up?” I ask between gasping for breath. Al looked back at me and smirked.  
“Stairs are just gonna kill the guards,” he said smiling, and I couldn’t help but smile back. This was gonna be fun. We ran full tilt up the stairs, across the roof and skidded to a stop at the edge, there was nowhere else to go.   
I glowered at Al, “Brilliant Smart One now what do we do”. I spun around just as the guards reached the top of the Roof.  
“Stop, thieves! I'll have your hands for trophies, street rats!”  
Al looks back at the guards, down at the street floors below, and at the bread in his hand, I hadn’t noticed he’d been carrying!  
“All this for a loaf of bread?”  
He jumps off the roof, I follow only seconds behind him, knowing, thankfully, that we wouldn’t Die, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. we ski down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on ourselves as we goes. Finally, as were are nearing the end of the rope, at a window, a woman glares angrily at us reaches out and slams the shutters closed. we slammed into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around us. We got up covered in clothes and looked up at the shouting guard “There they are” I Heard one of the guards shout at us.  
“You won't get away so easy!” another one bellows.  
Aladdin and I smile up at them together and say  
“You think that was easy?” we look at each other and laugh; with our laughter we hear the laughter of several women. And we look over to see a few ladies conversing and laughing with us. I smiled and waved.  
“You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find them.” I froze as I heard Razuol shouting orders to his men, I turned an saw them at the end of the street. How the hell did they get down here so fast? Aladdin and I pull sheets over ourselves and wrapped ourselves in disguises. Then we rushed over to join the women.  
“Morning, ladies” Al says brightly I snickered and kept to myself as this conversation continued.  
“Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?”  
“Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught..”   
A hand grabs ALADDIN's shoulder and yanks him back. It's Razoul. Aladdin’s disguise falls off. Another pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground as my disguise falls off.  
“we’re in trouble”


	4. Chapter 4

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “Morning, ladies” Al says brightly I snickered and kept to myself as this conversation continued.  
“Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?”  
“Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught..”   
A hand grabs ALADDIN's shoulder and yanks him back. It's Razoul. Aladdin’s disguise falls off. Another pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground as my disguise falls off.  
“We’re in trouble”   
Razoul looked at us angrily and said, “...and this time..” I head Abu screeching right before Razoul’s hat was pulled down over his eyes, then Abu jumped on my guard and did the same and I laughed. Al smiled and saluted his companion.  
“Perfect timing, Abu!” Abu screeched in agreement and we all laughed as Al Grabbed our hands and led us away from the Guards. This was it one of my favorite songs in the whole story.  
“Come on, let's get outta here!”  
Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
we steal only what we can't afford  
That's everything!  
Al battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down the guard’s pants. Abu raspberries the guard, then dodges an attack. The guard swings at Al,but destroys a barrel of fish. As we run off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants. And I laughed as we sped away!

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate We’re broke!  
Al Drags Abu and I up a Pile of barrels to dodge the guards I look down I kick on of the barrels down the pile to knock over another guard!   
“Strike!” I punched a fist into the air and whooped!  
Riffraff! Street rats!  
Scoundrels! Take that!  
I think it’s about high time I joined in on the fun so I grabbed the bread from al and dangled it over the guards heads and sang.  
Just a little snack, guys!  
We scamper off the edge of the platform as the guards shake it back and forth to dislodge us!  
Rip them open, take it back guys!  
we can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're our only friend, Abu!  
Al jumps off the platform grabs my hand and the three of us swing into a harem like a trio of acrobats.   
Who?!?  
Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
Oh how typical we fall into a room of pretty girls and I’m instantly forgotten! I rolled my eyes and tried to pull Al from the obnoxious girls only to run into very tall, VERY angry women.  
I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em  
She swung a broom at us and we had to duck. Al’s hat went flying and he grabbed it while I backed toward the window as he continued to flirt!  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
I was leaning against the window sill and rolled my eyes again. Al sat on the edge next to me and on of the girls pushed him out the window but not before Al grabbed ahold of my wrist taking me down with him!  
“Al you asshole! You’re gonna get me killed!” I screamed at him as we feel toward the ground!  
Al laughed at me and grabbed ahold of some of the booth ropes to slow our descent. I ran a couple of paces to a nearby stage and ducked behind it to break the guard’s line of sight. Al, being the showoff he is got on the stage behind the muscle man and pretended to follow the motions he was doing until Al misinterpreted his next move and was left standing out in the open. I glanced down the street to see the guards skid to a stop running into each other like a broken down train and giggled until I heard on of them shout, “There they are!” and Al and I were off running again!  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of our doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume.  
Al and I start jumping across a group of sheep to get away from the guards who are picking them up and throwing them out of their path! Personally I think our way as faster.  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think we'll take a stroll around the block.  
As we clear the heard we put our hands in our pockets and pretend to casually walk.. well run, away! We hurdled a MAN sleeping on a bed of nails, of course one extremely large guard lands on him. Abu disguises himself with jewels until a shopkeeper discovers him!  
Stop thieves!   
Vandals!  
Outrage!  
Scandal!  
Next thing I knew we were surrounded by guards with pointy swords! We backed up to the house behind us and all I could think was aw crap!!!

Let's not be too hasty  
The door opens and a large, ugly lady comes out grabbing me and Aladdin around the waist clutching us to her chest!

Still I think he's rather tasty  
We both tumble away from the crazy, and insanely creepy lady, then Al puts his arm around a guard , acting like they're all chums.  
Gotta eat to live,  
gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along!  
WRONG!  
They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, and the dust clears Al, Abu and I are already creeping away in barrels. We run across a flaming pit, followed by guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. We passed a sword swallower, then I decided to go back, pull the sword out of the poor guy’s mouth. I advanced on the guards, who retreat in fear.  
“She’s got a sword!” one of the guards shouted in terror. And I grinned evilly as I swung the sword around in fancy patterns!  
Razoul rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his men and shouted, “You Idiots we’ve all got swords!”  
“He he, should have let Abu do this, nice weather we’re having well, gotta run.” I dropped the sword and bolted after Aladdin!   
One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!  
Vandals!  
One hop ahead of the hump!  
Street rats!  
One trick ahead of disaster  
Scoundrels!  
They're quick--but we’re much faster  
Take that!

we soon realized that the city guards have us walled in so we jump up and climb a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other. I stopped climbing only long enough to look back down at them and stick my tongue out at them, “nan nan nan na you can’t catch us!” I quickly grabbed Al’s offered hand as we ran across the roof to the other side and down to the street! Cut off again we climbed a set of stairs only to be blocked again and just before they swung their swords at us we jumped into a nearby window running across the room to the other window. I looked down with apprehension at how far down it was! I turned and laughed as I saw Al take a carpet and play bull fighter with the guards!  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!  
Grabbing my wrist he jumps out of the window and the guards follow us strait out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign ‘Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer.’ we use the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. AL and Abu high-five each other.  
“And now, esteemed effendi, we feast!” I couldn’t help but laugh and Aladdin raised his head just high enough that I could see his eyes beneath his bangs and he smirked back. “Not bad for someone not use to the market guards, my names Aladdin or you can call me Al, and this is Abu one of my only friends.” He gestured to himself and then to Abu. I smiled at them and gave an exaggerated bow!  
“My name is Anala pleasure to make your acquaintance good sirs!” I opened one eye to look at him from my hunched over position and we both burst out laughing! Even Abu was on the ground laughing! Al looked up at me and brook a piece of bread off of his half and gave it to me!  
“Here we never would have gotten away with this if not for you!” even as I knew differently I smiled and accepted the bread.  
“Thanks I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!” he cocked his head as he took in my appearance.  
“You don’t look like you’re from around here and I know I haven’t seen you around the market before where are you from?” I paused, damn it I’d read fanficitons like this before and I was not going to tell him I was from another dimension no way no how! I was always really good at improve at school though so I gave it a shot!  
“I’m not really from anywhere in particular my family lived in a traveling caravan and sold odds and ends in the cities we stopped at. About a month ago my caravan was attacked by bandits and I fled on one of our horses. A couple days later I came back and the caravan was burned to the ground and I could find no survivors! I don’t think my family made it!” here I didn’t even have to fake cry because I really didn’t think I would see my mom or dad ever again, sure we didn’t always see eye to eye but I still loved them! “I started traveling alone looking for a safe place to stay, which in the desert isn’t easy but go take what you can, and I stumbled upon Agrabah and while I was wandering the streets I saw the guards about to cut off a little boys hand for stealing and I told him to leave him alone. He laughed, I got mad, and kicked him in the nuts!” Al winced in sympathy and I giggled. “After that he set the rest the guards on me and I ran head long into the really obnoxious egotistical boy I have ever met!” I said it with a smile so he would know I was joking!  
“Hey!” he said puffing up his chest, “I’m no boy! I’m a man!”  
I pretended to look around confused, “I don’t see any man around here do you?” he playfully threw something at me and I ducked laughing.  
Al suddenly turned sympathetic, “I’m sorry about your family, if you like you can stay with Abu and I.”   
Abu looked uncertain and I turned and asked, “Only if it’s ok with Abu, I wouldn’t want to impose!” Abu chattered happily at being included in the decision and we laughed “Well then I guess I have a new home!”  
I was just about to take a bite of my bread when I looked across the alley and saw three little kids digging in the trash can for food, one picked up a fish skeleton and I nudged Al with my shoe gesturing to the kids! He turned to look and the two little boys hid behind their elder sister and she cringed as if expecting to be hit! I got up and walked over to them and held my bread out to the girl! She hesitantly took it and I ruffled her hair smiling, she giggled and my grin grew! Al was beside me now and handed his to the little boy who hungrily dug in and, after a bit of coxing Abu was talked into giving his to the youngest and the children patted him on the head and scratched him under the chin until he chittered happily and playfully swatted their hands away . I waved goodbye and Al and I walked toward the center of town where the was the prince procession, Abu scurrying at our heals!


	5. Chapter 5

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap:  
I was just about to take a bite of my bread when I looked across the alley and saw three little kids digging in the trash can for food, one picked up a fish skeleton and I nudged Al with my shoe gesturing to the kids! He turned to look and the two little boys hid behind their elder sister and she cringed as if expecting to be hit! I got up and walked over to them and held my bread out to the girl! She hesitantly took it and I ruffled her hair smiling, she giggled and my grin grew! Al was beside me now and handed his to the little boy who hungrily dug in and, after a bit of coxing Abu was talked into giving his to the youngest and the children patted him on the head and scratched him under the chin until he chittered happily and playfully swatted their hands away . I waved goodbye and Al and I walked toward the center of town where the was the prince procession, Abu scurrying at our heals! 

I peered over the shoulders of people, and I saw the very clean, very proud, very stuck up son of a bitch, Prince Achmed parading down the streets of Agrabah like he already owned that place! I scowled I really hated this guy he was one of those characters who you wish fell of a cliff, bounced off a boiling lava rock, rolled through a poisonous snake pit, and then land on an anvil!! Ya I really, really hate him!!  
As I was contemplating all the possible ways to hurt the snob I overheard some of the men next to me talking.  
“on his way to the palace I see.” One of the gentlemen said to his companion.  
“Another suitor for the princess!” he didn’t sound thrilled and who would be this guy is just one in a long line of rejects trying to win Jasmin! I always thought she was a wimp but you had to respect her marrying for love standard of living! I jerked startled as the three children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the Prince's horse startling it. The horse rears and the eldest girl clutches her siblings to her in terror! I was trying to keep my anger in check, cause my temper always gets me in trouble, until the son of a bitch pulls out his whip!  
“Out of my way, you filthy brat” the Prince brings up his whip to attack the children and I saw red, in the back of my mind it told me not to interfere but rational thought was not a factor in my decision as I pushed through the crowd and stepped right in front of the kids and caught the whip. I ripped it from his grasp, and heard Aladdin step up behind me. I glanced back to see him put his arms comfortingly around the kids and he shot an evil look at the prince.  
“If I were as rich as you I could afford some manners!” he shouted at the prince! I saw the prince open his mouth to retort and I quickly spoke up!  
“No Al all the money in the world couldn’t give this dick head manners, I mean look it didn’t even give him intelligence.” Silence is what met my comment, the prince’s mouth dropped and Al quickly covered the kid’s ears. Having said my piece I chuck his whip back at him and he fumbles to catch it! Getting his courage back he glares down his abnormally large nose at me!  
“Oh, I’ll teach you some manners!” he jerks his head and I’m grabbed from behind by one of his guards. The prince dismounts and unsheathes his sword as he advanced on me! I glanced at Al who was trying to get to me and I shook my head mouthing for him to get the kids away! He looked torn then he nodded turning and herding the kids away! I turned my attention to Achmed who had stopped in front of me, and placed the point of his sword under my chin. I glared at him unafraid! He dug the sword a little deeper into my skin and I flinched as I felt a trickle of blood flow down my neck.  
“Now you listen here you little whore! No one makes a fool of prince Achmed! I would have every right here to chop you worthless little head off and leave your carcass for the buzzards! I will give you one chance to apologize and step away from this unharmed! Will you consent?” I glared but nodded my head very slightly and he removed his sword motioning for his men to let me go. Once they released me I took one step closer to the prince he stood there proud, with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for me to kneel before him and ask his forgiveness, but I had another plan in mind! When I was within touching distance I lowered my head slightly as if embarrassed then I looked him right in the eyes and smiled evilly, and rammed my knee into his crotch!  
As he was bent over clutching his manhood I bent to whisper into his ear, “I don’t apologize for putting stuck up sons of bitches in their place. And I hate to tell you this you highness, but the world doesn’t revolve around jackasses!” Then I placed my foot in the center of his chest and shoved sending him onto his back! He glared at me as he stood, sort of limping, and walked to his horse mounting not nearly as gracefully as he dismounted!  
He glared down at me, “Just you wait you little bitch, when the sultan hears of this you will be on the headsman’s block! “As he rides past he kicks me into a mud puddle.   
“Aw man this was my school cloths you bastard!” he continued to ignore me and rode toward the palace! Suddenly Al was at my side giving me a hand up and I smiled at him.  
Then he turned and shouted after the fleeing prince, “Look at that Abu it’s not every day you see a horse with two rear-ends!” The prince spun around on his horse to glare back at Aladdin and I.  
“You two are nothing but a pair of worthless street rats. You were both born a street rats, you'll die a street rats, and only your fleas will mourn you!” He turned back around to ride though the gates and I picked up a nearby rock and chucked it at him, it bounced off the back of his head with a load crack just before the gates slammed shut!   
Apparently my logic was taking a holiday today because I just stated hurling insults! “Get back here you worthless piece a shit, I’ll castrate you and hang your balls from a tiki torch!”   
I heard Al say, “I’m not worthless, and I don’t have flees!” he was scratching behind his ear until he realized what he was doing and stopped! He sighed and gestured to me and Abu. “come on guys lets go home!” Yes! He was gonna let me stay with them! But I hid my excitement behind my anger!  
I looked to the star filled sky as we walked home! And I felt a little better as we started to climb the stairs I looked over at Al and saw how depressed he was and I put my hand on his shoulder and stated to sing the next song.   
Riffraff,   
street rats.  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see two poor kids? No siree.  
They'd find out, there's so much more, they’d see.  
Ya, I had to change it a bit to fit the fact that there were two of us but it wasn’t really an issue as I saw Al smile gratefully at me! As I was tucking Abu in I saw Al pull the back the curtains to reveal the beautiful overlook of the city!   
“someday guys, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.” I smiled at the thought and curled up on one of the mats.   
“Goodnight Aladdin.”  
“Goodnight Alana.”


	6. Chapter 6

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap:  
Riffraff,   
street rats.  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see two poor kids? No siree.  
They'd find out, there's so much more, they’d see.  
Ya, I had to change it a bit to fit the fact that there were two of us but it wasn’t really an issue as I saw Al smile gratefully at me! As I was tucking Abu in I saw Al pull the back the curtains to reveal the beautiful overlook of the city!   
“someday guys, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.” I smiled at the thought and curled up on one of the mats.   
“Goodnight Aladdin.”  
“Goodnight Alana.”  
(brief author’s note, I hate skipping parts of the story so I will be writing the whole movie, so if you don’t see Alana in a specific area then she’s not there… lol  ok on with the story!)  
In my dream I was looking in the Sultan’s throne room when the door bursts open, and Prince Achmed storms in, missing the rear end of his pants.  
“I've never been so insulted!” He shouted in outrage! The sultan scurries after him looking very concerned!  
“Oh, Prince Achmed. You're not leaving so soon, are you?” Achmed never even stops walking and storms toward the door!  
“Good luck marrying her off!” Achmed yells back and leaves the palace! The Sultan sighed in defeat and then turned and stormed to the garden to confront his troublesome daughter!  
He finds her, but is interrupted by Rajah, who blocks him off. Rajah has a piece of the Prince's undershorts in his mouth. The Sultan grabs the cloth and tries to yank it out of Rajah's mouth.  
“Confound it, Rajah!” Rajah unexpectedly lets go and the sultan falls on his butt. After righting his hat the sultan shakes the tattered cloth at his daughter and reprimanded, “So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!” Jasmine waves her hand and tries to play it off as unimportant.  
“Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah.” Rajah comes over and allows Jasmine to pet and hug him. “You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?” She hugs her tiger and laughs in the moment until she raises her eyes to her fuming father, and clears her throat in embarrassment! The sultan sighed in exasperation.  
“Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you...”  
Jasmine, who had heard this speech a million times finished the end with him!  
“…must be married to a prince.” Jasmine only rolled her eyes in irritation. And the sultan continued undeterred!  
“By your next birthday.”  
“The law is wrong”  
“You’ve only got three more days.”  
“Father, I hate being forced into this.” Jasmine walked over to the dove cage, opened it and cuddled one of the doves. “If I do marry, I want it to be for love.”   
The Sultan sighed again and gently took the dove out of her hands and locked it back in the cage!  
“Jasmine, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.”  
Jasmine groans aloud and spins to face him as she walks back to the fountain in the center of the garden. “Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own.” She swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. “I've never had any real friends.” Rajah looks up at her and growls. “Except you, Rajah.” Satisfied, he goes back to sleep. “I've never even been outside the palace walls.”  
“But Jasmine, you're a princess.”  
“Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore.” She splashes the water.  
The sultan practically shakes with irritation. “ Oooohhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters!” Rajah looks up for a second thinking the Sultan was talking to her and cocks her head in confusion. Jasmine goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go arm raised, wishing she could fly away with them!  
My Dream changed focuses and I was suddenly looking in the Sultan’s throne room, the Sultan begins poking at his mini Agraba and sighs.  
“I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky.” A shadow falls over him and He looks up startled only to sigh in relief to see Jafar. “Ooh, oh Ah, Jafar--my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom.”   
“My life is but to serve you, my lord.” He bows in acknowledgment and the Sultan, content to have someone listen to his troubles begins to ramble on about his troubles with his daughter!   
“It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end.”  
“Awk! Wit's-end,” Iago parrots back. The Sultan jerks in surprise then chuckles and digs in his pocket for a cracker.  
“Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly!” He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Iago looks terrified. Then the Sultan stuffs it in Iago's mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it. Jafar and the Sultan both laugh.  
“Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals.” Iago glares at him. “ Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.”  
“If anyone can help, it's you”  
“Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond.”  
“Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years.”  
“It is necessary to find the princess a suitor.” He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Sultan. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Jafar's voice slows down and deepens. The Sultan's eyes get a hypnotized look. “Don't worry. Everything will be fine.”  
“Everything...will be...fine.”  
“The diamond.”  
“Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine.” The Sultan removes his ring and hands it to Jafar. The room returns to normal as Jafar pulls back the staff.  
“You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys!”   
The Sultan, who was still hypnotized smiles slowly and starts to play with his model city. “Yes...that'll be...pretty good.”  
Jafar and Iago leave to the side hall. When they're out of the room, the parrot spits out the cracker. Making coughing and choking sounds.  
“I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!” Iago mimes fighting the Sultan, and Jafar rolls his eyes annoyed and the parrot’s antics. Jafar pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.  
“Calm yourself, Iago.” The parrot either didn’t hear him or just ignores the suggestion.  
“Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!”   
Jafar is forced to raise his voice to be heard over the annoying bird, “Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit.”   
Iago grins sinisterly as an idea forms in his mind, “And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha!”   
The pair pass through a door and slam it shut!  
As night soon fell and the palace grounds grew quite my dream changed to the garden view once again.  
A shadowy figure walks through. I saw it was Jasmine in disguise. She reaches the palace wall, and then begins to climb it. She is tugged from behind by Rajah who looks at her with big sad eyes at the thought of being abandoned! Jasmin sighs sadly and kneels by her beloved pet.  
“Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you.” She hugs her tiger and turns as she begins to climb again, and is helped up by Rajah who uses her head to lift Jasmine higher on the ledge, Rajah then begins to whine and whimper. “Good bye!”  
She disappears over the wall. And Rajah lays down watching the spot where her lifelong companion disappears and lays down sill whining!

I woke with a start to Al shaking me awake, and Abu jumping up and down excitedly.  
“Hey you ok Anala?” He asked concerned. And I smiled and waved his concern away  
“Ya Al I’m good what’s the plan for Breakfast?” Al grins wickedly and puts an companionable arm around my shoulders as Abu hopes onto the other.  
“See Abu is gonna distract one of the stall owners while you and I….” I smiled as he continued to tell me his plan and we walked out of our hideout and into the market street. This was gonna be fun!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap:  
I woke with a start to Al shaking me awake, and Abu jumping up and down excitedly.  
“Hey you ok Anala?” He asked concerned. And I smiled and waved his concern away  
“Ya Al I’m good what’s the plan for Breakfast?” Al grins wickedly and puts an companionable arm around my shoulders as Abu hopes onto the other.  
“See Abu is gonna distract one of the stall owners while you and I….” I smiled as he continued to tell me his plan and we walked out of our hideout and into the market street. This was gonna be fun!!!!!  
We found ourselves on top of the fruit vendor’s stall. I was giddy with anticipation! Al Smiled at me and I looked over at Abu who was jumping around like a ping pong ball.   
I smiled at Abu and winked, “Ok Abu go!” Abu dips over the edge and looks at the Proprietor. Who is calling out his wares to the passing crowd.  
“Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing.” Abu grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. “Hey, get your paws off that.”  
Abu taunts him sticking his tongue out at him. “Blah, blah, blah!”  
“Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape!”  
He grabs the melon away from Abu. But right behind him Al and I dip down and snatch another couple of melons from the stand. We swing back up just as the Proprietor turns to put the melon back on the pile to look confused at the smaller size of it and turns look at Abu accusingly. Abu only tips his little hat to the man and smiles sweetly, “Bye bye!” He zings back up.  
“Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served.” Back up on the roof Al breaks open the melons, hands me 2/3 of one and 2/3 to Abu, leaving 2/3 for himself and we all settle in to eat. I glance out into the market and see all the hustle and bustle and I saw a little girl run up and hug her mother, who then lifts her into the air and I sighed, thinking of my own mom, I had a very good relationship with my family and I knew she was worried about me. I missed her a great deal, I didn’t know if I was ever gonna see her again, or my dad, or my siblings. I felt tears fill my eyes and I forced them back. Al glances at me and gives me a questioning look. I shook my head and gestured to the mother and her daughter.   
“Just thinking about my mom, and dad… I miss them a lot!” I looked down at the melon in my lap thinking about them. Al moved to sit beside me and put a comforting arm around me giving me a one armed hug.  
“I know what you mean it hurts sometimes to watch the families walk around together. But you’ve got us now, me and Abu. Abu chattered in agreement, jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled my chin! I giggled as his fur tickled my skin. I looked gratefully over at Al as I scratched under Abu’s chin.   
“Thanks Al! He grinned widely at me.  
“That’s what I’m here for!” he glanced back over the bazar and froze. Confused I followed his line of vision and tried very hard not to giggle. We were watching Jasmine walkthrough the street, the store owners were all calling to her hoping she would stop by and buy something.   
“Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver.”  
“Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!”  
“Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady.” Jasmine looks flattered by the comment and gently shakes her head backing toward the fish vendor and is startled by a fish thrust into her face.  
“Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!” Jasmine shakes her head again.  
“I don't think so.” She backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire, she also loses her hood during this process. “Oh, excuse me.” He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Jasmine is disgusted, he is pleased and taps his stomach. “I'm really very sorry.”  
I snickered and glanced over at Aladdin who looks like he’s in a trance and I rolled my eyes and looked down at Abu who is still poached on my shoulder and I jerk my thumb over at Aladdin, “Can you believe this guy?” I asked him incredulously. And Abu shakes his head causing us both to fall into a fit of laughter.  
Al looks like cupid stuck him with half a dozen extra strength arrows. And he whispers in awe, “Wow”. Abu and I look at each other and roll our eyes!  
Jasmine pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. Abu jumps up on Al’s shoulder, waving his hand in front of his face. “Uh oh. Hello? Hello?”  
Jasmine stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him. “Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go.” The boy runs off. And I stiffened and elbowed Al in the ribs he jerks and I looked at him meaningfully,   
“She just stole from Rico’s cart; if you want her to keep her hand we’d better high tail it over there.” I lept down from the stall roof Al wasn’t far behind me and we fast walked over to where Rico was confronting Jasmin.  
“You'd better be able to pay for that.” Rico snarled at her.  
Jasmin who’d never had to pay for anything in her life was confused, “Pay?”  
“No one steals from my cart!” Rico snarled and grabbed her wrist in a vice grip!  
“Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money.”  
“Thief!”  
“Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan.”  
“Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?” Rico shouts as he takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off. At this point I broke into a run for rico as he raised the sword high over his head.  
“No, no please!” Jasmin begged as the sword fell I barley caught Rico’s wrist before the sword hit her. Thinking fast I decided to steal Al’s lines as I was in his position.  
“Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her.” I said as Al ran up beside the both of us. “We've been looking all over for you.” I reprimanded Jasmin. Jasmin looked confused as Al gently took her arm.  
“What are you two doing?” Jasmin whispers to him.  
“Just play along.” He whispers back.  
Rico’s giant hand lands on my shoulder as I was trying to walk away.  
“You two know this girl?” he asks suspiciously.  
Al puts on a forlorn expression and sighed dramatically, “Sadly, yes. She is our sister. She's a little crazy.” He circles his finger around his ear. Jasmine crosses her arms offended. Rico grabs him by the vest.  
“She said she knows the Sultan!”  
I put my hand on Rico’s arm and said convincingly, “She thinks the monkey is the Sultan.”  
Abu who was trying to pick someone’s pocket, jerked in surprise and grabbed his tail in terror at being put on the spot. Jasmine, who had finally caught on to our game, kneels and bows to him.  
“Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?” I snickered under my breath, what can I say she was really funny looking.  
Abu caught on faster than Jasmin and straitens and puts no a regal air patting Jasmine’s head.   
“Well, blah blah blah blah.”  
I turned back to Rico.  
“Tragic, isn't it?” I leaned forward, picking up another apple from the cart with my foot. “But, no harm done.” As I handed him back the stolen apple. Al walked over to Jasmine and helped her to her feet.  
“Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor.” All three of us start to walk away and Jasmine adopts a ditzy expression and starts talking to a nearby camel.   
“Oh, hello doctor. How are you?”  
I laughed lightly and led her away from the camel; “No, no, no. Not that one.” Al calls back to Abu.  
“Come on, Sultan.”  
Abu bows to the crowd and everything he's stolen from the cart falls out and he screeches in surprise. Rico looks down and realization dawns on him “Huh? What is it?”   
Abu picks up what he can carry, “Shit, run for it!!!” I shouted and the four of us run off.   
“Come back here, you little thieves!” Rico shouts after us.  
I’m so busy laughing as I run I don’t see the barrels in front of me and I tripped over them smacking my head against a rock with a loud ‘crack’ and everything goes black.   
While unconscious I saw within Jafar’s lab. Iago was running on a little wheel to run the hour class of the sands of time. Between huffing and puffing he shouts over to Jafar, “With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?”  
“Save your breath, Iago. Faster!” He places the Sultan's ring in the contraption.  
“Yes, o mighty evil one.” Iago runs faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.  
“Ah, sands of time--reveal to me the two who can enter the cave.” The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows ALADDIN climbing up a ladder one handed carrying an unconscious me, now that his freaky watching your unconscious body, we were followed by Jasmine who is covered in her cloak. “Yes, yes! There they are. My diamond in the rough, and my Gem of the desert!”  
“That's them?!?! Those are the clowns we've been waitin' for?” Iago loses his footing and is sucked into the gears.   
“Let's have the guards extend them an invitation to the palace, shall we?” Iago goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down.  
“Swell.”  
Jafar laughs hideously, and my vision zooms in on the sandstorm with Al and I in it, and my vision again goes dark!


	8. Chapter 8

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap:  
“Ah, sands of time--reveal to me the two who can enter the cave.” The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows ALADDIN climbing up a ladder one handed carrying an unconscious me, now that his freaky watching your unconscious body, we were followed by Jasmine who is covered in her cloak. “Yes, yes! There they are. My diamond in the rough, and my Gem of the desert!”  
“That's them?!?! Those are the clowns we've been waitin' for?” Iago loses his footing and is sucked into the gears.   
“Let's have the guards extend them an invitation to the palace, shall we?” Iagogoes flying past and slams into the wall upside down.  
“Swell.”  
Jafar laughs hideously, and my vision zooms in on the sandstorm with Al and I in it, and my vision again goes dark!

I woke in someone’s arms, they were carrying me. I opened my eyes to see Al.  
“Hey Al you can put me down now I’m ok.” He looked down at me concerned.  
“You sure Anala? I can still carry you, you smacked your head pretty hard.” To prove my point I leapt out of his arms and streached.   
“see just fine!” I spun and continued walking the direction we had been heading. Al rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Jasmine, who was still climbing the ladder.  
“Almost there.” Jasmine climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Als arms, and quickly stands up, blushing.   
“I want to thank you both for stopping that man.” She said in her regal air.   
I rolled my eyes and waved off her thanks, “Uh, forget it.” I grabbed a pole and vaulted over the gap between buildings and glanced back to watch Al ‘attempt to flirt’ with Jasmin, was trying really hard not to laugh. Al grabbed a pole and turned to Jasmine  
“So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?” He pole vaults to the next building, leaving Jasmine behind.  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Well, you do kinda stand out.” He stares at her entranced and she returns the look. But he realizes what he is doing, and returns to normal. “I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be.” He lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head.   
“I’m a fast learner.” He looks back in surprise. She tosses the pole to him. Both Al’s and Abu's eyes bulge. I couldn’t help it, just fell over roaring with laughter.  
“You two are such morons, you should see your faces. Heheheheheheh” I was whipping tears from my eyes. And Al shoots me a glare and takes Jasmine’s hand smiling at her.  
“Right. C'mon, this way.” They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. “Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful.”  
I rolled my eyes again, “Men” I sighed and followed them inside.  
“This is where you live.” I heard Jasmine say in awe.  
“Yep. Just me, Anala and Abu. Come and go as we please.”  
“Fabulous.” She sighs.  
“Well, it's not much,” he pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace, “but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?” Jasmine’s face falls and she becomes depressed as she plops down on a nearby chair. I sat near Abu’s bed and hugged my knees to my chest as I watched the little love scene play out.  
“Oh, it's wonderful.” Al didn’t catch on to her mood and continued to star out at the palace in awe.  
“I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets...”  
“Oh, sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress.”  
“It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards.” Al snatched an apple from Abu who chatters in outrage, crosses his arms, and pouts. I smiled at him as the two love birds continue uninterrupted.  
“You're not free to make your own choices.”  
“ Sometimes you feel so—“  
“You're just—“  
“--trapped.” They both ended up saying together. They look at each other, I gagged aloud making him realizing that there are other people still in the room, and breaks the look. He rolls the apple down his arm into the hand of Jasmine.  
“So, where're you from?”  
“What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back.”  
“Really?” He takes a bite from the apple in his hand, then hands it to Abu, who has a disgusted look on his face.   
I snickered as Abu shook his tiny fist at Aladdin and screeched, “Why you!”  
Al then walks over and sits down next to Jasmine as she continues her life story. “My father's forcing me to get married.”  
“That's--that's awful.” Abu appears from behind the princess and tries to steal the apple. “Abu!”  
Abu races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes.  
“What?” Jasmine asks in confusion. Al starts floundering for a response that goes over better than the curses that Abu just unleashed, and I giggled at his helplessness, and he shoots me a dirty look.   
“Abu says that--uh--that's not fair.”  
“What?” Abu says in confusion, that was not what he said.  
“Oh did he?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“And does Abu have anything else to say?”  
“Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help.”  
“oh brother!” Abu huffs in indignation crossing his arms and sitting in my lap.  
I giggled and whispered in his ear, “ Don’t worry Abu I’m right there with ya, I’m about ready to hurl at all the lovey doveyness in the air. He chatters happily and snuggles closer.  
“Hmm, tell him that's very sweet.” Al and Jasmine have been getting closer and closer, until Al leans in to kiss her. He is interrupted, however by the Guards, who have found them.  
“Here you are!” one of them shouts from the entrance and I leapt to my feet, clutiching Abu to my chest.  
“oh shit!” I shouted just as both Al and Jasmine shouted, “They've after me! They're after you?”  
“Talk later love bird, escape now!” I shouted as I carried Abu over to the window Al was busy calculating the window exit!   
We could just barley hear Jasmine mumbling about her father when Al turned to her asked, “Do you trust me?”   
She looked at him in confusion so I shouted, “Do you trust us?” she nodded in confirmation and I shouted, “Then jump” right after she grabbed Al’s offered hand. All four of us jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. We tried to get away, but the exit is blocked by a Razoul who lifts Al off his feet by his vest.  
“We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?” Again, the GUARD's turban is pulled down by ABU, but more guards are here and block the exit. Razoul pulls Abu off his head and throws him in a vase. Three other guards grab Aladdin. “It's the dungeon for you, boy.”  
“Hey, get off me!”  
I ran at Razoul, “Hey, let him go you asshole!!!, he didn’t do anything to you!” I socked him right in the jaw and his head snapped back. turning back he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. I flailed about gasping for air.   
“Stupid Bitch!” Razoul spat in my face, “your destined for the dungeon as well!” I couldn’t breathe; I was starting to see stars, so as a last resort I nailed the prick in the balls! The air left him in a ‘woof’ and he went down letting me go. I coughed and hacked, relearning to breathe as I held my bruised throat!   
“You self-centered prick!” I rasped at him, “Damn you to hell!”  
Razoul picked himself up off the floor, his face still red, and he was furious.  
“Do not mock me you little whore! Orders or no orders, try anything like that again and I will end your life were you stand!” I spun and grabbed a pitchfork leaning against the wall and pointed it at him.  
“I’m not afraid to die you soulless bastard! Bring it on!” he glared at me and glanced back at his men. Then he smiled and walked toward where his men still held AL captive, he pulled his sword from its sheath and held it to Al’s throat!  
“You may be ready to die, but are you willing to let your little street rat friend die for you?” I froze, damn he was right I sneered at him, and threw the pitchfork away. Razoul smiled in triumph and jerked his head in my direction. Three guards converged on me, and held my arms behind my back, I didn’t fight them, I couldn’t risk my friends getting hurt! Once I was restrained Razoul strutted up to me and socked me right in the face, I screamed in pain as I felt my nose give under his fist. Tears poured down my face.  
“Damn you….y..you fucking bastard!” I cried past the pain the ass only grinned wickedly down at me!  
“this is only the beginning sweetheart, your gonna pay for assaulting a palace guard!”  
Jasmine who I guess was tierd of being ignored starts weakly hitting Razoul with her fists! “Let go of them!”   
“Look what we have here, men--a street mouse.” He throws her down. I snarled at him, tears still streaming down my face, have you ever had your nose broken it hurts like hell!  
Jasmine quickly gets to her feet and pulls down her hood revealing her tiara. “Unhand them, by order of the princess.”  
Razoul and the rest of the guards paled and knelt dragging me and al with them, “Princess Jasmine.”  
Al gaped shocked, “The Princess?” he was quickly echoed by Abu from within the vase!  
“What are you doing outside the palace? And with these street rats?”  
“That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release them!”  
“Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him.”  
I snorted, “ya you’d let us go free just as soon as your fucking attitude turned all sunshiny!” Damn there goes my smart mouth again, I was cursing myself as Razoul turned his attention toward me and he smiled taking hold of my chin and making me meet his eyes!  
“I’m going to enjoy teaching you a lesson, bitch, you won’t remember your own name when I’m through with you!” he slammed the hilt of his sword against my head and my world went black!

My dream was in the palace as Jafar and Iago were exiting the secret passage way; Jafar slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. He slams it shut, pinning Iago inside the door frame.  
“Jafar” Jasmine demands regally!  
“Oh, uh, princess.”   
Iago pulls on Jafar’s cape trying to get his attention, “Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck!”  
Jafar ignores him, “How may I be of service to you?” He spreads out his cape, hiding the door.  
“The guards just took a boy, and a girl from the market, on your orders.”  
“Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal, and the girl attacked a palace guard!”  
“She wouldn’t have if they hadn’t of grabbed the boy, and what was the crime?”  
Iago tugged on Jafar’s cape again, “I can't breathe, Jafar!”  
“Why, kidnapping the princess, of course.”  
“If you could just—“ Jafar kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut “--wow, that hurt!”  
“He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!”  
Jafar started walking away as if shocked. “Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Sadly, both of their sentences have already been carried out.”  
“What sentence?”  
“The boy was beheaded only an hour ago, and the girl had been only sentenced to torcher but sadly Razoul took it too far and she was killed during the process!”  
Jasmine fell to the floor in shock, “NO!!”  
Jafar pretended to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I am exceedingly sorry, princess”  
“How could you!” she whispered as she fled the room crying!  
Iago finally makes it out through the door. He flies up and lands on Jafar's shoulder, coughing, “So how did it go?”  
“I think she took it rather well.” They both get a sinister smile on their faces.  
My dream changes to Jasmin’s room she is holding Rajah and balling her eyes out!  
“It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know their names.”

The vision fades to black, and a few moments later I’m blinking myself awake. I squint around a dimly lite room, I wasn’t in the dungeon with Al I was chained to a chair. I heard an evil chuckle and my head snapped in that direction, I saw Razoul standing my a fireplace. As he walked toward me he ran his hand fondly down his sword, he placed the tip under my chin raising my eyes to his, he laughed again. “About time you woke up bitch! It’s hard to torcher a prisoner when their unconscious!” he chuckled darkly and I swallowed hard. Crap how do I get myself into these situations.  
“Oh shit, I’m in trouble!”


	9. Chapter 9

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap:  
My dream changes to Jasmin’s room she is holding Rajah and balling her eyes out!  
“It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know their names.”

The vision fades to black, and a few moments later I’m blinking myself awake. I squint around a dimly lite room, I wasn’t in the dungeon with Al I was chained to a chair. I heard an evil chuckle and my head snapped in that direction, I saw Razoul standing my a fireplace. As he walked toward me he ran his hand fondly down his sword, he placed the tip under my chin raising my eyes to his, he laughed again. “About time you woke up bitch! It’s hard to torcher a prisoner when their unconscious!” he chuckled darkly and I swallowed hard. Crap how do I get myself into these situations.  
“Oh shit, I’m in trouble!”  
*********** ***********  
I was rubbing my wrist slightly as two guards led me through the dungeon halls, that asshole Razoul was going to need a miracle to save his ass when I get out of here! The bastard wasn’t real thrilled with me before, but these ancient time men have a real interesting view on girls, they think we are far more fragile than males so the beating I took wasn’t really that bad. It was a lot of kicking and getting socked in the gut but I was not really bothered by that my wrist was really sore from when they realeased my arms from their restraints and I socked him in the face, feeling the tendons snap beneath my fist as it connected with his nose, these two bozos behind me pulled me away before we could get in a real brawl, but I have to say I’ve never been happier that Agrabah was majorly sexist society! One of the guards unlocked the dungeon door and the one behind me shoved me forward. I stumbled and went down on one knee to keep myself from face planting. I shot him a dirty glare over my shoulder.  
“Anala?” I heard a familiar voice whisper.   
My head snapped in his direction, “Al!” I sprinted to him and knelt to give him a hug, which was awkward considering his arms were chained above his head! I pulled back and grinned. “you ok?”   
He smiled back concerned, “shouldn’t I be asking you that question you’re the one with the black eye.”  
My hand flew to my face, ya my eye was sore but a black eye, “Razoul’s gonna get need an intervention from go…I mean Allah when I get my hands on him. Where does he get off marking my beautiful face?” Al rolled his eyes and I smiled.  
Dumb and dumber grabbed me from behind and forced my arms above my head into my own set of chains, “Hey easy, what were you raised in a barn” unsurprisingly they ignored me. They turned and marched out the door slamming it shut, the sound echoing off the walls.   
Al sighed and laid his head against the wall to rant, “She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her.” I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to tell him to get a grip when we heard a familiar chatter from the beams above.  
“Yoo-hoo! Aladdin? Anala? Hello!”  
Al and I looked up and shouted, “Abu!” he tips his hat to us happily and I jerked my head toward Al and myself, “Down here! Hey, c'mon--help us outta these.” Abu scampers down and quickly unlocks me with a small set of tools I rub my wrists to help regain feeling! Abu stops before Aladdin and chatters angrily. He wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the princess.  
Al only shrugs unconcerned, “Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it.”  
I rolled my eyes and Abu and I said together, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  
“Don't worry, guys. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it.” After a few more minutes Abu finally gets Al’s hands free and he poses grandly and I mock applaud, Al only hangs he’s head in sadness and Abu sits in my lap to pout.   
Al starts rubbing his wrists, “I'm a--I'm a fool”  
“You're only a fool if you give up, boy” we head a creaky voice say!  
Our heads whip around and we see an old man sitting in the corner, Al and Abu look confused and I growled under my breath, one of my favorite villains or not I still hated Jafar!   
“Who are you?” I spat acidly at him, even though I already knew.  
Jafar peers over at me in mild interest, “A lowly prisoner, like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more.”  
“Don’t trust him” I tried to warn Al, who shoots me a confused look and I just shook my head, I couldn’t give too much away!  
Al turned back to Jafar, “I'm listening.”  
I growled and Jafar shot me a triumphant look before continuing, “There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager.” I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall glaring at Jafar, I was still pissed from the beating I took and I so wanted to beat this creep to a pulp but then I’d have to explain to Al and I was too tired. I was closer to them then Al and Abu so when Jafar turns his back, and Iago stick his head out of Jafar’s "old man" disguise. I can hear what he says.  
“Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!” Jafar quickly hides him again and shoots a look at me and I glare back.  
Al, the poor fool’s mind was still on Jasmine, “But the law says that only a prince can marry—“  
“You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules.” He grins, showing a hideously bad mouth.  
“So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with us?” I spat at him.  
He turned and ambled toward me, “I need some young kids with strong legs and strong backs to go in after it.” He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I elbowed him in the ribs, hard. He clutches his side and glares at me.  
Al trying to save the situation breaks in, “Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?”   
Jafar shoots me another dirty look and limps to the nearby wall gently hitting one of the stones with his cane revealing a secrete passage out. “Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?” he holds his hand out to Al, who turns to look at me questioningly I try once more and shake my head, he ignores me and shakes Jafar’s hand. I shut my eyes in defeat and follow them out.  
******************fast forward to the desert**************************  
I was walking alongside Al who was leading Jafar’s horse toward the cave site, personally the thing gave me the creeps and I didn’t want to see it again, but my two favorite characters where inside so I had to deal with it!  
As Jafar woke the cave and it rose to its full height I shrunk back a little and held my breath.  
“Who disturbs my slumber?”  
Gathering my courage I stepped forward and declared, “it is I Anala, and my friend Aladdin!”  
After appearing to contemplate my response the cave responded, “Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp.” The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of us. Abu chattered fearfully and cuddled closer to Al.  
“Remember, boy--first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward.” I think by this point Jafar realized I hated his guts and he makes a point to ignore me and I glared at him, before turning to my companions.  
“Come on guys.” Al says and leads the way down the stairs. This place was a lot freakier in real life than in the movie. And walking the stairs takes a lot longer; as we reached the bottom of the stairs we entered a room that glittered with the gold that filled it. “Would ya look at that!” Al said in awe!   
I nodded in agreement saying, “Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the sultan!”  
Abu peeks out, sees the treasure, then bolts for it. We called for him to stop and Abu stops in mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor.   
Al runs to him and points a reprimanding finger at him, “Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp.” I glance behind us to see Abu putting his hands on his hips and stalking angrily after Al and I. I giggle and turned back to the path. I could hear Abu chattering confusedly and then I collapsed as he tackles me from behind. “Abu, what are you--crazy?” and he forcibly turns my head back the way we had come, and I saw that Carpet was peeking out from behind a pile of treasure.   
Al walked up behind me as I stood and I herd him say, “A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. We’re not gonna hurt you.” I smiled encouragingly at him and Carpet slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up Abu’s hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Al and hands the hat to Abu next to him. Abu screeches, and jumps onto Al’s shoulder.   
“Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite” I giggled at the monkey.  
Carpet again picks up Abu's hat and hands it to him. Abu jerks the hat out of Carpet’s hands and shakes his fist and screeches at him. Carpet begins to walk away, "sadly” and I called out to him, “Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us.” Carpet looks back, excited. he then flies over and wraps around me in a hug, I giggled, “Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp.” Carpet motions for us to follow him. “I think he knows where it is.” I told the others and I race after Carpet hearing the guys follow hurriedly. we passed through a long cave, until we emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Al begins to cross the bridge. I stayed back with Abu and carpet.   
“Wait here!” Al says to Abu and I; I nodded and Abu sighed dejectedly. As Al crossed I watched his progress worriedly I have come to care about Al, not romantically ewe no! but more like an older sister worries about her younger brother and I didn’t want him hurt! I could hear Abu and Carpet squabbling in the background and told them to shut up, I was so distracted by my thoughts that I forgot what the troublesome monkey was up to till Al reached the top and grabbed the lamp I could see him whisper to himself until he looked back at us in terror. I turned and saw Carpet trying to hold Abu back from a sparkly red gem and shouted, “Abu NO!!!!” Carpet lost his hold on Abu’s tail, Abu snatched up the gem, and the cave roared if fury!  
“Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure.” Abu places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. “Now you will never again see the light of day!”  
Al races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and he skies down until he flies into the air. “Carpet grab him!” I shout as the water has turned into lava, Abu and I start hopscotching our way toward Al on the rocks. He is falling toward it, when all of a sudden Carpet catches him. Abu and I are now standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. I looked left and right and saw rocks exploding into lava. I lift Abu into my arms and cradle him close. Then Carpet races over and Al grabs me around the waist, pulling me up onto Carpet, just as the last rock is exploding.  
Regaining our balance Al shouts, “Whoa! Carpet, let's move!”  
Together, we raced back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Abu grabs Al’s head and covers his eyes. I couldn’t help but laugh as Al struggled to rip Abu off, “Abu, this is no time to panic!” He pulls Abu off his head and sees they are flying into a wall. “Start panicking.” Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, we emerged through the internal entrance. I could picture the outside vividly in my mind, the cave beginning to growl and close. We were almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, sending it to the floor. Al and I grabbed onto the rock wall and held on. I looked up to see Jafar at the top, within reach. I saw Al reach for Jafar and say “Help me out!”  
“Throw me the lamp!”  
“I can't hold on. Give me your hand.”  
“First give me the lamp!”  
“Don’t do it Al!” I shouted, but he hadn’t heard me because he reached into his vest digging for the lamp. I started to slowly climb up to them. Al hands up the lamp, and Jafar raises it above his head cackling in glee!   
Abu was trying to pull Al out when Jafar kicks aside Abu and grabs Al's wrist, pulling him higher. “What are you doing?” I head Al shout in confusion.  
“Giving you your reward,” Jafar returns to his normal voice, “your eternal reward.”  
He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Al, when Abu bites him on the wrist. He screams, but lets go of Al, who falls into the cave. I watched him fall and glared up at Jafar,  
“You’ll pay for that you bastard,” I shouted at him and he looked down at me and grinned.  
“I’ve wanted to kill you since I met you bitch,” he threw the dagger and it lodged itself in my shoulder. I shouted in pain and lost my grip as I began falling I screamed in terror, Carpet who had already caught Al raced up and caught me as well. Al was lying next to me unconscious and I hissed in pain as the shoulder was jostled. Carpet gently set al and I on the ground and my vision was getting fuzzy, a brown blob I assumed was Abu chattered worriedly over me as my world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “I’ve wanted to kill you since I met you bitch,” he threw the dagger and it lodged itself in my shoulder. I shouted in pain and lost my grip as I began falling I screamed in terror, Carpet who had already caught Al raced up and caught me as well. Al was lying next to me unconscious and I hissed in pain as the shoulder was jostled. Carpet gently set al and I on the ground and my vision was getting fuzzy, a brown blob I assumed was Abu chattered worriedly over me as my world went black.  
**************************************!********************  
I was dreaming of the activities on the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. Jafar pulls off his disguise.  
“Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I,” he starts digging around in his pockets and can't find it, “--- where is it? No. NO!!”  
The dream slowly fades to the princess’s room where she is still weaping with her tiger. The door behind her opens to reveal the Sultan who looks very concerned.   
“Jasmine? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?”  
Jasmine turns to reveal her eyes were very red eyes from crying and between sobs she was able to say, “Jafar...has...done something... terrible.”  
The Sultan sits next to her and places an arm around her in comfort, “There, there, there, my child--we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything.”  
**************!*****************************  
I slowly opened my eyes to a very blurry world. Blinking till my vision was clear I put a hand to my shoulder where the knife was still lodged, it was bleeding pretty badly. I winced as my hand made contact. I slowly sat up and looked around the cave, it was dark and cold, not too unusual. I was then knocked over by a chattering ball of fuz hugging my waist, I inhailed sharply as the action jostled my shoulder but smiled down at the frantic monkey.  
“Glade to see your ok Abu, but where is Al?” the monkey grabbed my free hand and helped me to my feet and led my by the hand over to where Al was still unconscious by carpet who gently helped him to his feet.   
“Oh, my head.” I smiled as he rubbed where he hit on the way down.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living!” he smiled at me then glared up at the closed entrance.  
“We're trapped.” He go suddenly angry, shaking his fists at the entrance, “That two faced son-of-a-jackal!”   
I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him, “it’ll be ok Al you’ll see, we’ve been in worse scraps than this!”   
He nodded slightly calmer, “ Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.”  
“Uh-uh” we both looked down to see Abu produce the lamp from behind his back, and Al laughed in disbelief.  
“Why, you hairy little thief! Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk.”  
I rolled my eyes and used my good arm to point at the side, looks like there is some kind of writing.”  
Al looks and squints at the small print, “Ya but it's hard to make out.” He rubs the lamp, and suddenly smoke comes out of the hole. The lamp begins to shake and glow, but Al holds on to it, and our wonderful friend, the Genie comes out.  
“Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!”  
I giggled and stared in awe, Genie was by far my favorite character in this whole movie, I think I was getting star struck. He gently hung Al from a spike in the wall.   
“Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!” Genie uses the lamp end of himself as a microphone. “Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?” He then proceeds to stick the mic in my face, “What's your name?”  
I blinked in surprise and smiled, “I’m Anala”  
He shrunk down to size and gently took my hand and kissed the back as he bowed over it. “Pleasure to meet you my dear!”  
I rolled my eyes bushing but didn’t pull my hand back until he turned to Al.  
“and what would your name be young master?” he stuck the mic in Al’s face and I laughed aloud at his confusion. Genie turned and winked at me before turning back to Al.  
“Uh, Al--uh--Aladdin.”  
“Aladdin,” A neon sign lights up with Aladdin's name on it, circled by chase lights. The sign changes to reflect the Genie's upcoming line. “Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how bout 'Laddi?'” Genie disappears, then a dog wrapped in plaid jumps in. “Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Laddi!'”   
Al shook his head, “I must have hit my head harder than I thought.” I was full out laughing at this point and he shot me a look!  
Genie, who is still a dog continues, “Do you smoke? Mind if I do?” Dog Genie poofs into smoke, then back to normal Genie. Abu screeches wildly and hides by Aladdin. “Oh, sorry Cheetah--hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!” Carpet flies over and high fives the Genie who then looks down and Al contemplatively. “Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master.” Genie then morphed into a fat guy and lifts his beer-gut. “Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side--do I look different to you?”  
“Wait a minute! I'm--your master?” Al responded in shock and I face palmed.  
“no really, even I caught onto that, great deduction mr. Spock!” Al gives me a confused look and I waved the comment away, “Never mind continue!”  
Genie then Slaped a diploma in Al's hand and a mortarboard on his head. “That's right! He can be taught!! What would you wish of me,” he morphs into Arnold  
Schwarzenegger, “the ever impressive,” now he was inside a  
Cube, “the long contained,” next he was a ventriloquist with  
a dummy, “often imitated,” he finally tosses the dummy aside and makes copies of himself surrounding them, “but never duplicated--”  
“Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated.”  
Now he was in a spotlight and acting like he was the ringmaster of a boxing match. “Genie! Of! The Lamp!” Genie quickly morphs into Ed Sullivan, “right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!”  
“Whoa! Wish fulfillment?” I rolled my eyes and wacked him upside the head.  
“No really, what do think Genies do Al? Play poker?”  
Genie turns to me and smiled, “Actually we are pretty good at poker, and almost all board games unless we are facing off against magic carpets I haven’t beaten Rugman in the years I’ve played against him!” I laughed and he turned back to Al. “Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes.” Genie then turned into a slot machine, his arm pulled down and three Genies appear in the windows. “That's it--three.” Three Genie caballeros come out of the slot. “Uno, dos, tres.” He then changes into a black and white Groucho Marx. “No substitutions, exchanges or refunds.” Then a duck drops with the word "Refunds” in it’s bill.  
“Now I know I'm dreaming.” I heard Al say and I rolled my eyes and moved to sit on a nearby bolder to watch the show.  
“Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities.” Genie lights up like a fluorescent light.  
Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherazadie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve  
You got a brand of magic never fails!  
Genie produces 40 thieves who surround Al with swords. Genie then appears in his vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission.  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say  
Boxing ring appears, Al in the corner, being massaged by Genie. Then Genie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then he appears inside lamp and grabs Al's hand and rubs lamp with it.  
Mister Aladdin sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no  
Genie produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter.  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre' d!  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me.  
Genie appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Aladdin. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Genies.  
Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?  
The Genies give him a shave, haircut and manicure, and then Al appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. I’m in my own thrown and in a fancy outfit and I giggled. Then Genie appears and fills the room with baklava.  
Try some of column 'A'  
Try all of column 'B'  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
I rose up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top which Al is currently on. He falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Genie. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Genie dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Genie does a little dance with the Genie's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Genie and squish him into nothing.  
Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat  
Can your friends go poof!  
Well looky here  
Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?  
Then Genie pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Al, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto the Genie, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon. The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three harem girls, who dance around Aladdin. Just as he begins to enjoy them, and I’m about ready to hurl, they disappear.  
So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what you wish I really want to know  
You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt  
So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!  
Genie imitates what he is calling Al, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Aladdin. Then he pulls a list out of ALADDIN's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.  
Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!  
You ain't never had a friend like me!  
The dancing harem girls reappear, and Al leans in to kiss one. She turns into the Genie, which makes me roar with laughter, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues, which I can’t help but join. Abu grabs as much gold as he can, but the Genie wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Genie has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. Abu turns his hat over and sees that it is empty.  
“So what'll it be, master?” Genie smiled down at Al I stood to join them but gasped in pain and clutched my shoulder.  
“Anala!” Al shouted and before I lost consciousness I was aware of a strong set of blue arms catching me.  
I could barely register Genie whispering, “it’s gonna be ok, i’ve got you!” before the darkness consumed me!


	11. Chapter 11

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “So what'll it be, master?” Genie smiled down at Al I stood to join them but gasped in pain and clutched my shoulder.  
“Anala!” Al shouted and before I lost consciousness I was aware of a strong set of blue arms catching me.  
I could barley register Genie whispering, “it’s gonna be ok, i’ve got you!” before the darkness consumed me!  
***********************************!*********************  
For the first time I didn’t have any dreams, it was blissful oblivion. I must not have been out long because as I groaned in pain, opening my eyes and blinking a couple of times I relized I was still on the cave floor and Carpet had rolled himself up under my head as a makeshift pillow.  
“Thanks my friend.” I whispered to him through half lidded eyes. I turned my head as I big blue hand landed gently on my good shoulder, my good one if you’re curious. I looked up into his big blue eyes. Genie smiled down at me.  
“You gave us all quite a scare there Anala.” He said down to me and I smiled. “How are you feeling?”  
I blinked some of the fog away and looked to my wounded shoulder, “It really hurts and my head feels foggy.  
He looked at the dagger in my arm and looked me in the eyes, “This is gonna hurt, I’m sorry.”   
I nodded once in understanding and closed my eyes tightly. I breathed in sharply but refrained from screaming as I felt the dagger torn from my arm. I barley heard Genie whisper an apology when I felt him gently take hold of my arm and I opened my eyes to see a warm light encase my arm. I traced the trail of light with my eyes and back to the source. Genie smiled encouragingly at me and continued working. I gaped as I saw the wound close almost instantaneously. I slowly sat up with Carpets help I tried to stand and tripped, only to be caught by Genie. I looked up into his eyes for a moment before blushing deeply and quickly disengaging myself and taking a few steps away. I glanced at him to see him smirking at me. I turned only to be scooped up into the arms of Al and he swung me around in a circle before setting me on my feet and fiercely hugging me.   
“Anala, you’re ok, I thought you were gonna die!” I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head before hugging back.  
“It takes a lot more than that to kill me, you should know that by now!” I grinned and we both turned back to Genie and Carpet. I nodded my thanks to them both and Genie waved away my thanks with a wave of the hand he was turning slightly purple and I giggled when I realized he was blushing.   
Genie winked at me before turning back to Al. “So what'll it be, master?”  
I leaned against the wall and watched Genie and Al. Carpet came and laid down by my feet.  
“You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?”  
“Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos,” I giggled he was impersonating William F. Buckley.  
Al rolled his arms to signal Genie to explain a little further.   
“Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody.” He slices his head off with his finger. “So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else.” He poofed right next to me and his head turns into a big pair of lips which kissed my cheek. I blushed deeply “You little punim, there.” He poofed back over to Al and laid flat on his back. “Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture,” he slowly gets up and transforms into a zombie, he grabbed ahold of Al and shakes him, “I don't like doing it!” then he quickly poofed back to normal. “Other than that, you got it!”   
I saw Al look conspiratorially over at Abu who gave him a thumbs up and I shook my head, I really didn’t want them to trick Genie but Al ignored me and turned back to Genie. “Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?” he turned to look at me and Abu, “Some all-powerful genie--can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu--he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here--”   
I shook my head in disappointment and smirked as Genie, or giant Genie, slammed his foot in their path. “Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? (Gets madder and madder) I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!” Genie takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits.) In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!” he turned into a…well all I could call it was gentleman attire, he bowed and offered me his arm. I smiled and let him help me aboard Carpet. I knewlt down and Genie sat criss-cross next to me, “Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!” I flew back as Carpet shot forward and Genie stuck out his arm to brace me. I smiled at him in thanks and he smiled back. I watched the water flow by and I let my mind wander. I thought of home, I thought of my mom, I missed them terribly but I loved being here. Unconsciously I started singing on of my favorite Disney songs from another movie. And no I don’t regret coming here at all I just miss my home and this was the first song that came to my head.  
Yes, I made the choice  
For Al, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way   
You monster!  
I saw Genie look over at me curiously and I only smiled slightly, and turned back to watch the landscape roll by.  
If you think that what you've done is right, well then   
You're a fool!  
Think again!  
Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dry and dead  
I was told  
Ev'ry day in my childhood:  
Even when you grow old  
Home should be where the heart is  
I could feel the tears build up and start to fall I glanced at Al and Abu to make sure they were both asleep. I let the tears fall unashamed as I sang letting the night carry my voice through the air. I felt a pair of strong arms pull me into a hung from behind; I had forgotten Genie was there. I leaned back into him as my song continued enjoying the companionship he offered.  
Never where words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too  
Is this home  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's alike  
What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know now I can't  
All my problems going by  
Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when  
Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again  
Let the dying desert surround me  
Change ev'ry lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!  
My voice broke on the last note and I cried into Genie shoulder and he rubbed my back comfortingly. When I first got here I thought I would be living my dream. But I relize I really miss my mom, and my dad, heck even my annoying siblings. I cried all my tears away and looked into Genies eyes. He smiled encouragingly, I smiled back and said, “I …I just miss my family.” He nodded understandingly and put a comforting arm around me and let me lean against his shoulder. “If your arm falls asleep feel free to knock me off you.” I said to him closing my eyes.  
“Don’t worry,” he said teasingly, “I will!” I opened one eye to glare at him and closed it again letting myself drift off to sleep.  
***********************!********************************!!!!!!!!!****************  
Too bad the blissfully silent dreams didn’t last! I was once again watching another scene to Aladdin. Jafar, Iago, Jasmine, and the Sultan where in the throne room, ok this wasn’t so bad I got to see Jafar get his ass chewed out! I was just catching the beginning of the Sultan’s rant!  
“Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... . From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded.”  
“I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again.”  
“Jasmine, Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?”  
“My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess. “ He takes her hand to kiss it, but she yanks it away. I smiled, I may not like her very much but she had her strong points and her attitude toward Jafar was an incredible one.  
“At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you.”  
“That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business,” he looks and sees Jasmine walking out, “Jasmine? Jasmine!” He runs after her.  
“If only I had gotten that lamp!”  
I couldn’t stop myself from laughing as Iago imitated Jasmine, “I will have the power to get rid of you!” then he went back to his normal voice, “D'oh! To think--we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives...”  
“No, Iago, only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished--or beheaded!”  
“Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jafar? What if you were the chump husband?”  
Jafar’s head whipped around and he glared at Iago, “What?”  
“Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!”  
“Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!” I inwardly gagged in sympathy for poor Jasmine, even if I don’t like her no one deserved that kind of hell to live with!  
“Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!” Dive bombs into the floor, “Kersplat!”  
“Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works!”  
I listened to their maniacal laughter, I snarled in disgust, and I heard their laughter as I could feel the dream fade away.  
**********************************!************************************  
I felt myself being shaken awake by Al as Carpet slowly came to a stop. Carpet folded himself into a set of stairs for us to walk down and Genie turned himself into a stewardess and “escorted” us off of Carpet.  
“Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye! Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?”  
“Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-“  
“Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!”  
“Ah, no--I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own.”  
Genie thinks for a second, then his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep and I glared annoyed at Al for tricking Genie.  
“Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies.”  
I put a hand on his head, “Don’t feel bad Genie Al tricks a lot of people.” I rolled my eyes as he puts a hand to his heart and pretends to be wounded, “oh, stop it Al, and you call me a drama queen.” He stuck his tongue out at me and then turned back to Genie.  
“Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for Anala?” Genie opens his eyes slightly and looks at me waiting for an answer. I thought for a minuite before looking into Al’s eyes and I sighed.  
“I would want to see and talk to my family again but that’s not possible.” I looked down and Genie put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up and asked Genie, “What would you wish for?”  
“Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it.”  
I wasn’t going to let it go that easily, “What? No, tell me.”  
He looked at me sadly before answering, “Freedom.”  
Al gasped looking down at the lamp in his hands, “You're a prisoner?”  
Genie nodded, “It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig,” he grows gigantic, and his voice echoes, “Phenomenal cosmic powers!” He then shrinks down, cramped in the lamp, “Itty bitty living space!”  
I looked at him aghast, “Genie, that's terrible”  
As he comes out of the lamp Genie sighed, “But, oh--to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus.”  
“Why not,” Al asked curiously.  
“The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened.”  
“I'll do it. I'll set you free.” I looked at him then looked back at Genie who rolled his eyes and turned into Pinocchio and let his nose grow.  
“Uh huh, right. Whoop!”  
“No, really, I promise.” He pushes the nose back in and Genie's head returns to normal. “After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free.” He held out his hand for Genie to shake.  
I looked down and whispered so neither of them could hear me, “And if he doesn’t I will for sure, I always keep my promises.”  
“Well, here's hopin'.” He shook Al's hand. “O.K. Let's make some magic!” He turned into a magician and shot cards out of his sleeves, I clapped politely. “So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?”  
“Well, there's this girl--”  
I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree, “Oh boy here we go again,” I sighed and Al shot me a dirty look.  
Genie turned into a buzzer, “Eehhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?”  
“Oh, but Genie. She's smart and fun and...”  
I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, “Pretty?”  
“Beautiful! ” he shot back and Genie and I rolled our eyes together. “She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile.”  
All of a sudden I was sitting in Genie’s lab at a Parisian cafe with Abu and Carpet.  
“Ami. C'est l'amour.”  
I cocked my head in curiosity, “What does that mean?”  
He smiled up at me and said, “ That’s French for ‘This is love’” he flicked my nose and I cocked an eyebrow at him. Al continued on ignoring us.  
“But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a--hey, can you make me a prince?”  
Genie starts rifling through a cookbook, “Let's see here. Uh, chicken a'la king?” He pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head. “Nope. Alaskan king crab?” He yanked out his finger, and we see Sebastian the crab from The Little Mermaid clamped on. “Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?” A dagger comes out and tries to stab him. “Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince.” He looked slyly over at Aladdin. “ Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!”  
“Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!”  
“All right! Woof woof woof woof!” He took on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then he became a tailor/fashion designer. “First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches--what are we trying to say--beggar? No! Let's work with me here.” He took Al’s measurements, snaps his fingers and Aladdin is outfitted in his prince costume. “I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!” Abu tried to cover himself with Carpet, but Genie zaps him and he flies over. “Here he comes,” Al and Genie are on a game show set, where ALADDIN stands behind a podium with "AL" on it. “And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!” A door bearing the Genie's head on it opens, where Abu is transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But Genie was still not sure. “Mmm, not enough.” He snapped his fingers and Abu turned into a fancy white horse and I was rolling on the ground laughing with Abu shooting my dirty looks. “Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?” Then Genie snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Abu into: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a '57 Cadillac, with license plate "ABU 1." Finally, he's returned to normal. “Yes!! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!!” And on the keyword of the spell, Dumbo, Abu turns into an elephant. Carpet was struggleing to get out from under Abu's size 46 feet. “Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!” I raced over and pulled Carpet out from under Abu, but I was still laughing.  
Abu saw his reflection in a pool of water, then he jumped into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Abu hangs on and looks at Aladdin upside down.  
“Abu, you look good.”  
Genie turns and looks at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I immediately stopped laughing, eyes widening I began to back away I held my hands before me as I backed away. “Now wait a minute Genie, this isn’t my wish!”  
He approached me still smiling, “But how will it look if the Prince’s sister isn’t dressed accordingly, no we can’t have that.”  
“But I don’t like dresses!” I begged.  
“Then you won’t wear a dress.” He did the same measurements process for me as he did for Al and when I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I gaped; the top of my outfit was the same style as Jasmine’s but it was a metallic silver color that sparkled in the sunlight and left my midriff showing. The pants where tight fitting but I could move easily, they weren’t at all poofy like Jasmin’s so I was happy they also were silver but the belt was black.   
“Holy crackerjack!” I shouted, “I look hot!” I spun and hugged Genie. “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” he smiled and hugged me back before turning back and letting more magic fly.  
“He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, and he’s got the incredibly hot sister but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turbans, kids, cause we're gonna make you both stars!”  
I giggled as fireworks shot into the sky and I laughed happily! And thought about how I was gonna get to be involved with the parade!


	12. Chapter 12

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “Then you won’t wear a dress.” He did the same measurements process for me as he did for Al and when I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I gaped; the top of my outfit was the same style as Jasmine’s but it was a metallic silver color that sparkled in the sunlight and left my midriff showing. The pants where tight fitting but I could move easily, they weren’t at all poofy like Jasmin’s so I was happy they also were silver but the belt was black.   
“Holy crackerjack!” I shouted, “I look hot!” I spun and hugged Genie. “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” he smiled and hugged me back before turning back and letting more magic fly.  
“He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, and he’s got the incredibly hot sister but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turbans, kids, cause we're gonna make you both stars!”  
I giggled as fireworks shot into the sky and I laughed happily! And thought about how I was gonna get to be involved with the parade!  
***************************!****************************  
As we traveled toward Agrabah, Al on Abu the elephant and me riding on Carpet I decided to take a short cat nap seeing as Carpet could fly himself and I laid down and shut my eyes hoping to see what was going on at Agrabah.  
*******************************************!**********************************  
My dream was in the palace I was watching the Sultan stack a pile of toys he was just sticking another on top the stack when Jafar stormed to the door causing the toys to tumble to the ground!  
“Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter.”  
“Awk! The problem with your daughter!”  
“Oh, really!” the Sultan replied eagerly.  
Jafar began unrolling a very long scroll and pretended to read from an important passage, “Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her."”  
“But Jasmine hated all those suitors!” He tries to stuff a cracker into Iago's mouth. Iago backs away. The Sultan absentmindedly pulls the cracker back. “How could I choose someone she hates?” Iago is relieved that he didn’t have to eat the carcker, but the Sultan quickly stuffs a cracker in his mouth, and I snickered.  
“Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting.”  
“What, Who?”  
“The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!” I gagged visibly even though I knew no one could see me!  
“Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure.”  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord.” He pulls out the staff and hypnotizes the Sultan with it.  
“Yes...desperate measures...”  
“You will order the princess to marry me.”  
“I...will order...the princess...to...,” the spell over the Sultan breaks momentarily, “...but you're so old!”  
Jafar thrusts the scepter closer in anger, “The princess will marry me!”  
“The princess will marry...” The Sultan shakes his head clear as he hears trumpets playing loudly.  
“What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Jafar., you must come and see this!”  
*******************************!*************************************  
I was shaken awake by Abu who motioned with his trunk for me to hide with Al, until the song began. We had chosen each chosen a name to go by while we pretended to be royalty, AL was Ali, and I was Annie. I jumped up on Abu and sat cross legged with Al and listened to our ‘servants’ sing.  
Make way for Prince Ali!  
Say hey! It's Princess Annie!  
I smiled as I heard the slight change in rhythm as Genie began to sing.  
Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,  
Hey you, let us through, it's two bright new stars,  
Now come, be the first on your block to meet their eyes!  
Make way, here they come,  
Ring bells, bang the drums.  
You're gonna love these guys!  
Prince Ali,  
Princess Annie  
Their last name’s Ababwa!  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee  
Now try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday Salaam  
And come and meet their spectacular coterie.  
Genie "wheelbarrows" six men up onto Abu's trunk and they stand on each other's shoulders as Al shakes hands, and I sat back and waved to the crowd.  
Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa!  
Princess Annie Beautiful is she, Annie Ababwa!  
They’ve faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords, why these royalty!  
They’ve got seventy-five golden camels!  
Purple peacocks, they've got fifty-three!  
When it comes to exotic type mammals  
Have they got a zoo, I'm telling you  
It's a world class menagerie!  
I rolled my eyes as Al caught the attention of the harem girls and I listened to them swoon.  
Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
There's no question this Ali's alluring  
That physique, how can I speak  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Weak at the knee  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
Well, get on out in that square  
He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
He's about to pull my heart asunder  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!  
They’ve got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!  
(They’ve got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)  
And to view them, they charge no fee!  
(They’re generous, so generous)  
They've got slaves, they’ve got servants and flunkies!  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to their whim, love serving them  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! And Princess Annie!  
Prince Ali!  
Princess Annie!  
Their last name’s Ababwa  
He heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!  
And that, good people, is why  
They got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With their bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With forty fakirs, our cooks, our bakers  
our birds that warble on key  
Make way for These royalty!  
Jafar slammed the door with our parade band outside huffing and puffing from the effort, and it was all I could do to stop from giggling. Al bowed to the Sultan and began reciting the speech he’d been rehearsing since we got on the road.  
“Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand.”  
“Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you.” He rushed over and shakes Al's hand vigorously. “ This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too.”  
The look on Jafar’s face was anything except delighted, “Ecstatic.” He said sarcastically, I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo--”  
“--Ababwa!” I immediately corrected as all eyes turned to me I blushed and looked down, “I…it’s …it’s Ababwa… sir.” I said stutteringly at all the attention.  
Al gestured to me grandly and said, “This is my younger sister Annie, my lord.” I bowed, like hell I was gonna curtsy! The Sultan shook my hand with just as much fervor as he shook Al’s, “Wonderful to meet you dear girl!”   
I smiled at him and looked over at Jafar who was still staring at me and I raised an eyebrow, “Can I help you sir?” I asked semi-politely.   
Jafar blinked at me a few more times before nodding in greeting before shaking his head and turning back to Aladdin. “Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to--”  
“...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device.” Uh oh looks like the Sultan found Carpet! I turned and walked toward him as he was tugging gently at Carpet’s tussles. He turned to me as I approached and pointed slightly upward asking, “I don't suppose I might...”   
I looked over at Carpet for conformation, and when he assented, I smiled at the Sultan, “Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me.” I gave him a leg up on carpet but before they could be off Jafar’s staff came down right on Carpet keeping them grounded.  
“Sire, I must advise against this--”  
“--Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun.” He kicked Jafar’s staff off and Carpet was off.  
I smirked back at Jafar over my shoulder, “ Ya learn to have a little fun oh wise vizier!” he shot me a dirty look and I laughed aloud. He stalked toward me and I backed up a pace before standing my ground.  
“Just where did you say you were from?” he asked me scathingly.  
“Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure.” I snapped back never taking my gaze off his eyes, which narrowed in response to my smart ass comment.  
“Try me.” We both barley ducked as Iago flew past, Carpet not far behind him, I laughed watching their antics. Carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by miniature Sultans on Carpets, saying "Have a cracker, have a cracker. The real Sultan begins his final approach.  
“Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!” he ended up rolling end over end before coming to a complete stop just beyond Jafar and I.  
Jafar rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, “Spectacular, your highness.”  
The Sultan was huffing and puffing with exhaustion, “Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it.” Carpet walks over to Abu dizzily, then collapses Abu barley caught him in time. “This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well.” He turned to Jafar and whispered, “If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all.”  
“I don't trust him, sire.” I glared at him, stalked over crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.  
“Now look here Mr. High and mighty, my brother is the most honorable man you will meet in your entire life. I will not stand for you bad mouthing him you flee-ridden-son-of –a…” Al covered my mouth before I could do any more damage.  
“Forgive my sister, she has such a wild spirit,” he glared down an looked at me meaningfully, “and doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut!”  
I shook off his grasp and glared at Jafar, who smiled condescendingly at me. I mouthed, ‘I hate you!’ at him and stalked over to Carpet and Abu.  
The Sultan, still slightly phased by my outburst waved away Jafar’s concerns, “Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character.”  
I giggled as Iago dusted himself off muttering, “Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!!!”  
I glanced over past the boys to see Jasmine hiding in the curtains and I tried to motion to Al but he ignored me.  
“And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!”  
Jafar instantly is between Al and the Sultan, “Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf.” I could see Jasmine seething in the background and I made a slicing motion at all of them telling them to shut up but they again ignored me. “This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?”  
“Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!” He pricked Jafar's goatee, which springs out in all directions. “Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!”  
I face palmed, great Al, just great!  
Jasmine apparently couldn’t take anymore and shouted over at the men, “How dare you! All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!” She turned on her heel and stormed out. The Sultan sighed sadly and comforted Al who looked like he’d been struck.  
“Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down.”  
I watched them exit, and turned just in time to hear Jafar say, “I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo.”  
I growled low in my throat and stalked over to him and poked him in the chest with one hand on my hip, “you do anything to my brother and I promise you I will make it so you won’t be able to father any children ..EVER!” his eyes widened slightly in shock, my eyes narrowed further, “Hurt my brother and I will make sorry you were ever born.”   
With that I turned and stormed out, headed for my room, but I could just barley catch Jafar’s fading words, “Just try it princess Annei, and you won’t have a tongue much longer,” the next words seem to be spoken to himself as an afterthought, “I wonder what it would take for that fire in your eyes to die?” I shuddered and quickened my pace to my rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down.”  
I watched them exit, and turned just in time to hear Jafar say, “I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo.”  
I growled low in my throat and stalked over to him and poked him in the chest with one hand on my hip, “you do anything to my brother and I promise you I will make it so you won’t be able to father any children ..EVER!” his eyes widened slightly in shock, my eyes narrowed further, “Hurt my brother and I will make sorry you were ever born.”   
With that I turned and stormed out, headed for my room, but I could just barley catch Jafar’s fading words, “Just try it princess Annie, and you won’t have a tongue much longer,” the next words seem to be spoken to himself as an afterthought, “I wonder what it would take for that fire in your eyes to die?” I shuddered and quickened my pace to my rooms  
****************************!**************************************  
It was later that evening that I was with the guys in the garden. Al was digging a rut in the ground with all of his pacing. And Genie and Carpet were engaged in a match of chess. I was leaning on a nearby tree, vividly entertained by the whole show.   
Al was still ranting about his failed meeting with Jasmine, “What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish. “ I glanced over at Abu who was struggling with his huge elephant paws to open a banana. He ended up using a little too much force and he squished it, and the banana squirted into his eye. He then angrily tossed the banana peel into a heaping pile of squished banana peels.  
I turned to watch Genie and Carpet’s game, “So move!” I heard Genie say. Carpet then proceeded in knocking a black piece off the board. “ Hey. That's a good move.” I giggled as Genie transformed and did an impression of Rodney Dangerfield, “ I can't believe it--I'm losing to a rug.”  
Al tried once again to bring the conversation back to his problem, “Genie I need help!”  
I rolled my eyes and said, “Al you needed help when you met the girl, now you need a bloody miracle!” he shot me a look and turned his attention back to Genie.  
Genie then transformed into as Jack Nicholson, “ All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?”   
I cocked my head in apparent confusion and said, “huh?”  
Genie was now wearing a mortarboard. He started pointing out his words on a blackboard, so they were easier for poor Al to fallow. “Tell her the...TRUTH!!!”  
“No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me.” He put on his turban, which lights up as the Genie turned it into a lamp shade.   
“A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!”  
Al pulled the chain, turning off the light forcing Genie to come out holding the real turban. “Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself.”  
“Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?”  
Genie sighed sadly and said, “Like a prince.”  
I bolted up right and stalked over to him and got right in his face, “ Well I think you look like a five star JACKASS!!!” I shouted as Al’s jaw dropped, but I continued undeterred, “You ask Genie to help you, he gives you the best advice and you throw it back in his face!” I was fuming a absolutely hatted it when guys acted all macho and lied about everything. I blew a stray hair out of my face and poked him in the chest. “Jasmine will never like you for who you are if you refuse to show her who you are. And if you don’t think she will like you for who you are ,WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HOOK UP WITH HER?” at this point I was shouting but I didn’t care. I glared at him, turned on my heel and stalked away. I watched Al fly up on carpet and I growled to myself. Genie flew up behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.  
“You wanna talk?” he asked.  
I looked down at my feet, collecting my thoughts before saying, “I hate it when guys think they know everything when they don’t. Jasmine can’t fall in love with him if he doesn’t act like himself. But he refuses to get off his high horse and see that your advice is the best that he’s gotten his whole life!”   
Genie smiled at me, “sometimes you have to figure things out for yourself, and I take it by that fuming speech you already have.”  
I looked away and crossed my arms protectively over my chest. “Ya I guess you could say that. There was this boy in my town, a little older than me, named Colton. He was the most liked person in the area. Really popular, really cute, star athlete, you know the type, jocks.” I looked up at the stars trying to remember why I had such negative feelings so I could convey them to Genie. “Colton never talked to nobodies like me, I’m one of the few people where I come from who will speak her mind when she wants. I had a few close friends but not many, if they didn’t accept me for who I was then to hell with them, ya know? Anyway I was in the library one day and my teacher forced me to tutor the idiot. And I tried to keep a wall up mentally, not get to know him as a person, but he had this way about him that just made you want to listen to him. Anyway between lessons he would tell me about his family, he said his father beat him and his mother died when he was little so he had never really known how to act growing up. And when he finally found a way to get people to like him he acted accordingly. I started feeling sympathy for him and, well, I don’t know I guess I developed a crush on him and he seemed to feel the same way.” I looked over at Genie who nodded encouragingly so I took a deep breath and continued. “so I helped him pass his test and then we hung out for a while, but….but one day after school I went to talk to one of my other friends Nicolet….she’s an outcast, doesn’t have a lot of friends and has a cutting problem because she thinks so badly of herself, and she stopped because I started hanging out with her and we have lots in common. But ….that night after school…” I couldn’t stop the tears that started trickling down my face, “I went to our hangout, it’s in the local park, not many people go there anymore. I just got there and I saw her on the ground….bleeding…sh..she wasn’t moving, and standing over her laughing with his friends was Colton.” I was sobbing fully now and Genie pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder. When I calmed down a bit I rested my head on his shoulder and continued talking, “ He..he was shouting at her saying, ‘stupid…bitch. The world would be better off without freaks like you…no one would care if they found your body flouting in the lake come morning. Your just a useless waste of life…’ I know he said some other stuff but I was past hearing at that point because he..he raised a baseball bat over his head..and I ran out and took the blow on my shoulder. I punched him straight in the gut and there were tears falling down my face then too. I asked him why. Because that’s all I could think to say. He just looked at me ….and …and laughed there was an evil glint in his eyes that I hadn’t seen before. He told me. ‘because the world would be better off without freaks like her…and freaks like you. You may have helped me get an A, but that’s all your good for, freaks like you don’t deserve to live.” I was trembling and I felt Genie rub my back comfortingly.  
“So…what did you do?” he asked.  
I looked up and met his eyes I whipped away a few tears and said, “I kicked him in the nuts, broke his jaw, threatened his two friends with a baseball bat… and called 911 for Nicolet. She had lots of broken bones, cuts and bruises, I..I was so busy worrying about spending time with that asshole that I….I didn’t protect her like I promised her I would when we became friends. She never was able to use her right arm again and now she walks with a limp. She won’t ever be whole again…and it’s my fault for, going all gaga over some boy and not protecting her!” I could feel the tears starting again as Genie placed his hands on my shoulders and made me look into his eyes.  
“Hey, don’t you ever think like that, it’s that jerks fault not yours. You saved her life, and I’m sure she’s glad you’re her friend.”  
I smiled up at him and hugged him fiercely, “thanks Genie.”   
He hugged me back and said, “Anytime Anala, anytime!”  
I stargazed with Genie for a while until I saw Al and Jasmine fly back to the balcony for their date. Genie smiled at me. “I’d better go make sure lover-boy didn’t screw up to badly.” He flew off to talk to Aladdin and I stood to stretch my sore muscles.   
Then before I knew it something hit me in the back of the head and my world when dark!  
****************************************************************!*****  
I watched as Al said goodnight to Jasmine and I nearly gagged.  
“Good night, my handsome prince.”  
“Sleep well, princess.” They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Carpet bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. She walks away slowly then turns and looks at him. Finally she enters her room through the curtain. “Yes” he shouted in exhilaration. He fell back onto the Carpet, who descends to the ground. “For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right.”  
He looked up at Jasmine’s balcony, and four sets of hands grabbed him. “Hey! What?” A gag was tied around his mouth muffling his words, “Abu! Abu!” I saw the elephant Abu hanging from a net tied in a tree.  
“ Hold him!” one of the guards shouted.  
Shackles were placed on his feet and his hands. And another guard tied Carpet in a knot around a tree. I saw Jafar sneak out of the shadows and I growled.  
“I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo.” He smiled wickedly down at the bound and chained Al. “But don’t worry I’ll take good care of your sister, Annie, for you.” He gestured over to another set of guards and I gapped, he was holding a tied up me. I was unconscious, this was so weird watching myself, I saw that the back of my head was bleeding a little and I was so pissed, whoever had hit me was going to not be able to reproduce children when I got threw with him. I watched as Jafar walked away with the guard carrying me right behind him, “Make sure he's never found. Jafar ordered his men, and I watched his guards carry Al one way and my unconscious body the other. As scared as I was for me I followed the guards who had Al as they threw him over the cliff I followed in my dream form. I watched Al sink to the bottom of the water and try to rub Genie’s lamp, which he managed before losing consciousness. I watched as Genie flew out of the lamp in bath attire and a duck.  
“Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub of the lamp. Hello.” He turned in time to see the unconscious Aladdin, “Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Genie I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin! Anala will kill me if you die!” He grabbed Aladdin by the shoulders and shook him. Aladdin’s head went up, then it fell down. “ I'll take that as a yes.” Genie turned his head into a siren. “Wooga! Wooga!” Then he turned into a submarine. “Upscope!” Once on the surface, a giant water spout emerged, and landed on top of the cliff. Aladdin then reawaked and coughed the water out of his lungs. “Don't you scare me like that!”  
“Genie I…uh.. thanks Genie!” Al hugged him and Genie hugged back.  
“Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything. Now come on we’ve got to go get Anala.”  
They quickly flew off in the direction of the castle and I felt fade as my body woke up!


	14. Chapter 14

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub of the lamp. Hello.” He turned in time to see the unconscious Aladdin, “Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Genie I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin! Anala will kill me if you die!” He grabbed Aladdin by the shoulders and shook him. Aladdin’s head went up, then it fell down. “ I'll take that as a yes.” Genie turned his head into a siren. “Wooga! Wooga!” Then he turned into a submarine. “Upscope!” Once on the surface, a giant water spout emerged, and landed on top of the cliff. Aladdin then reawaked and coughed the water out of his lungs. “Don't you scare me like that!”  
“Genie I…uh.. thanks Genie!” Al hugged him and Genie hugged back.  
“Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything. Now come on we’ve got to go get Anala.”  
They quickly flew off in the direction of the castle and I felt fade as my body woke up!  
********************!*******************************************  
As I slowly regained consciousness I could hear Jasmine humming ‘A Whole New World’. I opened my eyes to realize I was bound at my hands and feet and a gag was tied around my mouth. I thrashed back and forth trying to loosen the bonds like I had seen on TV and, well I guess that’s why I’d only seen it on TV, it didn’t work. I signed in defeat and leaned against the wall behind me, I wasn’t giving up, I’d be damned if I’d become a damsel in distress but, I needed a plan.  
“Oh, father--I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy.” My head jerked up as I heard Jasmine gush about her date with Al and I rolled my eyes. Sure I believed in love but this lovey-dovey mush was about to make me hurl.   
“You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you.” I heard the Sultan’s monotone voice I looked to my left where I noticed the sultan standing with his back to me, and just past him I could see Jasmine looking astonished at her father’s words. Out of the princess’s sight and behind the other closed door I saw Jafar smiling like the Cheshire cat! He met me eyes and smiled triumphantly and put a finger mockingly to his lips, as if I could make any noise, his eyes sparkling with dark delight. I glared at him and started fighting my bonds again, Jafar rolled his eyes and turned back to the hypnotized Sultan.  
“You will wed Jafar.” I gaged and scrunched my nose in disgust and sympathy for Jasmine. Jafar grandly opened to door he was hiding behind and stepped into the princess’s view. Jafar walked up to her and grabbed her hand to pull her toward him.  
“You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife.” Jasmine turned pleading eyes to her father as she forcibly pulled away from Jafar.  
“I will never marry you. Father, I choose Prince Ali!”  
Jafar waved a dismissive hand and said, “Prince Ali left!”  
I felt the bonds around my wrists fall away, I used my newly freed hands to remove the gag, I turned and smiled, “About time Al” I whispered so only he could hear. He smiled down at me and turned to the room. I stood with him and crossed my arms shouting, “Better check you’re crystal ball again Jafar!” I shouted at him.   
He spun toward me and snarled at me and Al, and Iago sputtered, “How in the he--uh, awk!”  
“Tell them the truth, Jafar! You tried to have me killed.” Al yelled at him. Jafar rolled his eyes and strolled over to the sultan sticking his hypnotic snake stick in his face.  
“Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying.”  
“Obviously...lying.” the Sultan robotically repeated. Jasmine desperately ran to her father and put her hands on his shoulders and gently shook him.  
“Father what’s wrong with you?”  
I’d had enough of this and ran toward Jafar, jerked his staff out of his hands and smashed the snake head against the ground, shattering it. Jafar cried out in distress as his spell was broken. The Sultan instantly snapped out of it and looked around confused as I handed the staff to him.  
“Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!”  
“What? Jafar? You, you traitor!”  
Jafar was backing away from us as we advanced stuttering, “Your majesty, all of this can be explained.”  
“Guards! Guards!”  
I laughed as I saw Iago start to panic, “Well, that's it--we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead.” Jafar shushed him and his eyes when to Al’s turban, my eyes widened as I realized he saw Genie’s lamp! I stepped in front of Al to shield the lamp from Jafar’s sight eyes rose to meet mine and he when he smiled at me I knew, that he knew, who both Al and I were but I didn’t move I met his glare and held my ground.  
“Arrest Jafar at once.” I heard the Sultan say, and Jafar moved toward me, I knew he was headed for Genie’s lamp so I didn’t move. The guards quickly grabbed Jafar and restrained him. But Jafar pulled out a red vile and met my eyes smiling wickedly.  
“This is not done yet girl!” he shouted and through the vial down and red smoke enveloped the room. I looked frantically around trying to pinpoint his location. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around to see him towering over me. “I’ll get you for this you little bitch! You and your friend Aladdin will pay for destroying my plans!” and with that he turned and disappeared into the smoke. Within seconds the red smoke cleared and Jafar and Iago were gone.   
The Sultan shouted in outrage, “Find him, search everywhere!”  
I looked over my shoulder to see Al comforting Jasmine and I rolled my eyes.  
“Are you alright?” I heard Al ask concerned, and I had to stop from giggling. This was one of the sappiest love scenes in the whole movie.  
“Yes,” Jasmine simpered back and I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall. I was happy for them naturally but this was the most boring part of the whole movie, and it made me furious that Al still hadn’t told Jasmine who he really was, I almost wish I had chased after Jafar to his lair to confront him but…well after that smoke encounter… I wasn’t looking forward to seeing him later. I watched amused as the Sultan walked right in between the happy couple pacing back and forth it took him a few minutes to realize that Jasmine was in love!  
“Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever…” he stopped midsentence and saw Jasmine’s expression. “Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?” Jasmine nodded vigorously and I rolled my eyes. “Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't--I'll leave that to my--. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!”  
“Sultan?” Al asked ecstatically and smiled over at me. I glared back telling him without words how pissed off I still was at him for his false identity nonsense. He looked away slightly ashamed as the Sultan continued.  
“Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!” Al looked even guiltier at the praise and I looked away angrily that he still hadn’t said anything. I looked back and pushed off the wall, “Well it looks like you and ALI have lots of planning to do so I’m gonna go back to our rooms and rest.” I spun on my heal and stormed out the room, to my room and practically let myself fall onto the giant cushion. “Stupid Al and his stupid ego!” a few tears slipped from my eyes and I angrily whipped them away with the back of my hand and laid my head on my arms looking out the window into the garden. “Why are all men Jerks?!?” I tried to hold back my angry tears but I couldn’t I silently let them fall onto the cushion I felt something heavy rubbing my back and I looked up and out the window to Abu who was gently rubbing my back with his trunk. I smiled a little at him and rubbed his trunk gratefully. “Hehe thanks Abu, maybe all guys aren’t jerks but Al is driving me nuts! He’s just like Colton, only not as violent, Jasmine can never love him if she doesn’t know the real him! I swear he is so arrogant sometimes he makes me want to sock some sense into his thick skull!” Abu chittered with laughter and I smiled. I laid my head back on my arms and quickly fell asleep, I’d need all the energy I could get in a few moments for screaming at Aladdin.  
*******!***************************************************************  
I dreamed myself to Jafar’s lair just after his disappearance, the room was dark and silent and I was creeped out, the guy seriously needed to liven up the room. The door flung open and Jafar and Iago zoomed in, Jafar slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it panting. Iago flew directly up to his dresser and started piling stuff in a suitcase. I laughed at their frenzied movement and held my side. After the nonsense with Al I needed a good laugh.  
“We gotta get outta here! We gotta get-- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials! Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives…” he stopped talking long enough to pull out a picture of himself and Jafar. “And how about this picture? I don't know--I think I'm making a weird face in it.” Jafar, who was apparently not listening to the frantic parrot squawking, started to laugh wildly. I cringed and backed up a pace before I remembered I wasn’t actually right next to the freaky mad man. “Oh, boy--he's gone nuts. He's cracked.” Iago flew down to Jafar and knocks on his head. “Jafar? Jafar? Get a grip, Jafar!” Viper quick Jafar’s hand jerked out and grabbed him around the neck. “Good grip!” Iago choked out.  
“Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin Aladdin. And his loud mouthed sister is his friend Anala, the little bitch who mouthed off to me in the dungeons, and to be completely honest I can’t believe I didn’t see that one sooner! Even dressed to kill like she was, she’s still the same smart mouthed bitch! They have the lamp, Iago.”  
“Why those miserable..”  
“But you are going to relieve them of it!”  
Iago swallowed nervously, “ME?”  
*****************!********************************************************  
I jerked out of my dream and looked up to see Al already walking into the room head slightly lowered. Genie zoomed out of the Lamp, “Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!” He turned into a one-man band. He sees Al walk away with his head hung. He stops, scratches his head, comes up with an idea, then zooms over to Al. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and says, “Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?” Aladdin looked at him, then walked away in sadness to the bed, where he fell on it and sighed. Genie again looked confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Aladdin." And then proceeded to whisper, “ Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the genie."…..Anytime.”  
“Genie…I…I can’t” I gritted my teeth trying not to blow my top but Al’s arrogance was making it really hard.  
Genie, who I guess thought Al was just joking around tried to continue while using Al as a makeshift ventriloquist doll, “Sure you can. You just go "Genie, I wish you free."” Al pulled away angrily.  
He turned back and started shouting at Genie, “I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry--I really am. But they want to make me sultan--no!, They want to make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin.”  
“Al, you won!”  
“Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free.” I was shaking with rage at this point and my heart broke when I saw Genie’s defeated face.  
Which only lasted a few seconds before he turned furious and sarcastically said to Al, “Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master.” He said the last word in disgust, then poofed back into the lamp.  
Al went over the lamp and tried to reason with Genie, “Genie, I'm really sorry.” Genie’s tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries him, and if I wasn’t so pissed off I would have laughed. “Well, fine.” He slammed a pillow on top of the lamp. “Then just stay in there!” He looked at Abu and Carpet. “What are you guys looking at?” Abu and Carpet look away sadly and turn to walk away, “Look, I--I'm sorry. Wait, Abu-- wait--I'm sorry, I didn't-- wait, c'mon.” He sighed. “What am I doing?” At that point I couldn’t take it anymore, I lost it!  
“What you’re doing is BEING A COMPLET JACKASS!” I shouted and stalked over to him and grabbed the front of his costume. “Now you listen here and you listen good Mr. Prince! I’ve tolerated your ego, attitude, and ‘I know what’s best’ attitude for far too long, but one thing I can’t stand is a liar and oath breaker! I’ve dealt with jerks all my life but you take the cake! YOUR FRIEND IS A SLAVE AND PRISONER AND YOU PROMISED TO FREE HIM! And when he finally does his part of the deal for you to give him his freedom, YOU BALE AND SAY WELL I CAN’T IN CASE THE GIRL WHO DOESN’T EVEN LOVE THE REAL ME FINDS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I was far beyond reasoning at this point and I shook him hard. “I trusted you Al, I thought you were my friend, but I don’t make friends with oath breakers!” I threw him to the side of the room and he collided with the wall and slide down rubbing the back of his head. I stormed over to the pillow and grabbed Genie’s lamp and headed for the door.   
“A…Anala wait.” Al shouted after me I spun around and my fist connected with his cheek sending him stumbling back holding his right hand to his injured cheek! Still furious I spun around and I headed for the area of the garden underneath Jasmine’s balcony and sat down with Genie’s lamp in my lap. I looked down at the lamp cradled in my arms and I felt the tears fall onto the surface of it.  
“I…I’m so…so sorry Genie.” I could say anything to make the situation better so I hugged the lamp to my chest and I cried! I cried for Genie who was still stuck imprisoned, I cried for my family, who was probably worried sick about me, I just cried for the sake that I was furious. My shoulders shook as I sobbed and I felt hands take my shoulders and I turned furiously, expecting Aladdin. “Get away from me you lying no good…. Oh sorry Genie!” Genie, who had slipped out of his lamp without me knowing smiled and pulled me into a hug. I cried and said sorry, over and over again and he hugged me tighter.  
He looked down at me and smiled sadly, “It’s not your fault Anala, It’s Al’s.” I nodded in agreement.  
“I know but I should have knocked some sense into his thick head and made him see sense not run out hear balling on you.” He smiled down at me and whipped a few stray tears from my cheek. He turned my face up toward him and smiled.  
“Hey some guys don’t know what to do in any situation. I’m pissed off at Al, but I’m not mad at you!” I hugged him tighter and he returned the gesture. When we finally pulled away he leaned toward me I knew he was gonna kiss me and pulled away. He drew back shocked and then looked away sadly. I put my hands on either side of his face and turned him towards me, making sure he was looking into my eyes before I spoke again.  
“Genie…..I really really like you, but remember what I said about not falling in love with someone who doesn’t tell the truth….well I haven’t told you the whole truth.” His eyes widened and he tried to pull away but I didn’t let him, “Just listen, ok, that’s all I ask, and if you don’t want to be around me after that …well I guess I’ll have to deal with that then but for now at least hear me out!” I begged him, and he looked nervous at first but he finally nodded.  
“Alright I’ll hear you out, but no promises afterword!” I nodded understandingly and let go of his face. I leaned back and watched the clouds roll past collecting my thoughts, I took a deep breath and started my tail. “ok so well this is kind of hard to believe but just hear me out….I’m from the year 2014 from a place called Vesper, Wisconsin, now I know that sounds crazy but just listen.” I didn’t look at his face because I was afraid of what I’d see there in his eyes, rejection, shock, the famous, ‘this chick is mental’ look I’m so use to, but I figured if I didn’t see his reaction I could at least finish the story. “Where I’m from we have all kinds of technology, and these…uh moving stories, on TV’s called movies. My favorite movies of all time are the ‘Aladdin’ movies. Where I’m from you are all fictional. I memorized the movie forwards, backwards, and three ways to Sunday. But one night I was watching to movies and a storm hit, I don’t know how or why but I ended up here. At first it was a dream come true, but at the time I didn’t realize the consequences.” I could feel the tears filling my eyes but I pushed them back and cleared my throat before continuing. “I don’t know how to get home to my family, who must be worried sick about me, and I’ve noticed I’m changing the way things are supposed to work around here. If I change it too much Jafar or one of the other villains might win. I miss home, my friends, my parents even my siblings. I don’t know what to do and I knew if I told Al all of this when I first met him he’d think I was off my rocker! So I made up the caravan story and well you know the rest.” I stayed silent for a few moments before turning to look at his reaction and he merely smiled kindly at me. I blinked in confusion, “You…you don’t think I’m crazy”  
He smiled jokingly down at me and put an arm around my shoulders, “Oh Anala I know you’re crazy,” I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. He chuckled and rubbed where I’d hit him, “but I also know you wouldn’t lie to me for your own gain. You’re probable right Aladdin wouldn’t have believed you. But I do, and I trust you, I also appreciate that you care about my opinion of you more that not telling me before I ….well you know.” I giggled as he looked away embarrassed and I kissed his cheek.  
“I’m glad you believe me, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost your friendship Genie!” he held me close and we leaned against a tree watching the clouds pass. He looked down at me curiously, “what?” I asked.  
He cocked his head at me, “I’m just curious what your world is like, your family, friends.” I smiled at him and looked up at the horizon thinking how to describe my life. “Well let’s see, I live in a country across the ocean call the United States of America, within the country are 50 states, I’m from the 30th state Wisconsin, like right in the middle of it is a small town called Vesper. Almost everyone who live there are farmers, or hobby farmers. We trade food; it’s like a giant family. And everyone knows everyone else. My Mom, Jackie, is a High school teacher for children with disabilities, my friends say I look a lot like her so much that they often tease me and call me ‘little Jackie’! My dad is a mill worker and his rules are strict but I know he is very compassionate.”  
Genie looked confused, “I thought you said everyone around Vesper were farmer?”  
I laughed, “Ya we are, my family are hobby farmers, we raise a HUGE garden every summer and then we raise chickes for meat, and chickens for eggs. We have some neighbors who raise only crops, or cows, pigs, goats, donkeys, you name it someone near us raises it. Now where was I before your question?”  
“You were telling me that your father was compassionate but tough.”  
“Oh right thanks Genie, so anyway I know he’s compassionate especially sense when I was three I almost drowned in a neighbors pool, I was running around the deck and I tripped and fell in, and he saved me, and he’s always there when I need advice or just to talk. I have a 21 year old, older brother who is studying to be a police officer, which is like a guard, he and I knock heads all the time. I never really got along with him, we were always fighting…..and I guess I even miss him. I also have a 16 year old younger sister, she wants to be a masseuse, and we talk about everything together, she’s one of the closest people in my life. And you know about most of my friends, sense I told you about Nicolet, and I have a couple more close friends but not many my cousin McKenna and My best friend Kayla come to mind but not a lot of others. Our town was so small we had to go to another town for high school. I spent most of my time online, or studying….. or watching Aladdin….. your song was always my favorite.”   
Genie smiled at me and kissed my forehead. “Don’t worry Anala, we’ll find a way to get you home, I promise.”   
“I appreciate that Genie, I really do!”  
We watched the sky for a little while longer, until Genie stretched and said, “I’d love to do this all day but I’m still ticked off at Al so I’d better go steam for a while so I don’t blow his head off! I love you Anala!” he kissed me lightly on the lips and I smiled.  
“I love you to Genie!” he disappeared into the lamp and I held it to my chest!  
Suddenly out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind causing me to drop the lamp and I tried to cry out but they clamped a hand over my mouth. I thrashed and fought but it didn’t make a difference, it was one of the guards again, although surprisingly not Razoul. From the shadows the loud mouthed parrot swooped down and grabbed Genie’s lamp.  
“Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you! I can just hear him now, ‘Good work, Iago!’ Ah, go on. ‘No, really--on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!’Ah, Jafar--you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing.”   
I looked at the guy who held me and bit his hand forcing him to take it away from my mouth long enough for me to say, “You’re taking orders from an insane parrot who talks to himself? Wow your career is zooming!”  
He snarled at put his arm across my throat so I couldn’t bit him, and my air supply was low.  
“Great” I croaked, “I…can see y.. you’re a great conversationalist.” He snarled again and I glared back over to Iago, who seemed to be contemplating what to do.  
“Well we’re gonna have to bring her, sense we don’t want her to warn her little streetrat friend.” He started to fly off with the lamp, and I started seeing black spots in areas of my vision, my arms were still locked to my sides as I was marched in the direction Iago flew off to and it wasn’t long before I lost consciousness, this was not turning out to be a good day!


	15. Chapter 15

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you! I can just hear him now, ‘Good work, Iago!’ Ah, go on. ‘No, really--on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!’Ah, Jafar--you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing.”   
I looked at the guy who held me and bit his hand forcing him to take it away from my mouth long enough for me to say, “You’re taking orders from an insane parrot who talks to himself? Wow your career is zooming!”  
He snarled at put his arm across my throat so I couldn’t bit him, and my air supply was low.  
“Great” I croaked, “I…can see y.. you’re a great conversationalist.” He snarled again and I glared back over to Iago, who seemed to be contemplating what to do.  
“Well we’re gonna have to bring her, sense we don’t want her to warn her little streetrat friend.” He started to fly off with the lamp, and I started seeing black spots in areas of my vision, my arms were still locked to my sides as I was marched in the direction Iago flew off to and it wasn’t long before I lost consciousness, this was not turning out to be a good day!  
***********************~**************************************  
I groaned and blinked my eyes clear. I was getting really sick and tired of getting knocked unconscious. The first thing I realized was that I was lying on a cold stone floor with my arms tied behind my back and my ankles tied together, and a gag was around my mouth. I was in the tower of the palace just perfect. I struggled, very unimpressively, into a kneeling position and looked around the circular room. On the other side I saw Jafar staring down at the presentation of Princess Jasmine’s new husband to be disgustedly.   
“Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak” Iago squawked indignantly. Jafar rolled his eyes before turning abruptly back to the room and stalked toward Genie’s lamp.  
“Let them Cheer.” Jafar sneered, as he took Genies lamp in his hands.  
“Git ‘our ‘ands off of ‘im.” Which was my poor attempt at ‘get your hands off of him’ through the gag. Jafar smiled supiroirly down at me and kicked me in the ribs. I gasped in pain and fell to my side once again.  
“Sorry I didn’t catch that want to try saying that again?” he asked mockingly. I glared daggers at him but said nothing. “That’s what I thought.” He rubbed Genies lamp and Genie, who I guess thought Al was rubbing the lamp Flew out of the lamp in a rage!  
“You know Al, I'm getting reallyyyyyy..” he spun around to see Jafar grinning gleefully up at him. “I don't think you're him.” He descended and consults a playbill that read ‘Aladdin’ on the cover. And I couldn’t help but giggle as he said, “Tonight, the role of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man.” He turned and looked over at me his eyes widening as he realized we’d both been captured. Jafar grabbed Genie by his beard and threw him to the floor placing his boot on Genie’s head and I thrashed angrily in my bonds but Jafar ignored me.  
“I am your master now.” Jafar proclaimed proudly.  
“I was afraid of that” I heard Genie mutter from beneath Jafar’s boot. I looked at him sadly and sighed.   
“Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!!!,” Almost instantly the wind started to howl and the clouds rolled in to block out the sun, it almost looked like a tornado was coming and Jafar’s clothes transformed to look like the Sultan’s robes. Jafar maniacally laughed, “Finally everything is going according to plan, and when I said rule on high Genie I meant on top the cliff.” Genie proofed out almost instantly. I knew he was going to move the palace. Jafar turned and smiled down at me, “Well not that this isn’t fun enough on its own but we have a party to get to.” I don’t know if he expected me to get up and cooperate but I only glared at him from my position on the floor. He rolled his eyes and bent down to grab a handful of my hair and forced me to my feet as I cried out in pain. Still with his grip on my hair he forced me to march toward the door. We headed down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Where we found Al, Jasmine, and the Sultan, who was only in his boxers, Jafar laughed miniaclly and brought all attention to us. He then threw me to the ground .  
“Jafar, you vile betrayer.” The Sultan was seething but Iago had a comeback already lined up.  
“That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you.”  
“Oh yeah we’ll just see about that!” he takes off his turban, only to remember that I had taken Genie’s lamp with me, he looked over at me and I looked guiltily away.  
“Finders-keepers, Abooboo.” Jafar mocked him and I kicked my bound legs out at him hitting him in the shin. He yelled in pain and kicked me in the stomach hard. I curled into a ball trying to hold back tears, ok that hurt a lot more that it looked on tv. Jafar, satisfied I wasn’t going to try anything else, turned back to his prey. The ground shook and I uncurled just enough to reliaze that Genie was moving the palace.  
“Genie No!!!” Al cried out in alarm. He whistled and Carpet flew up to greet him. Al hopped on and they flew up near Genie’s head to try and stop him.  
“Sorry, kid--I got a new master now.” Genie said sadly as he placed the Palace on the cliff top.  
“Jafar, I order you to stop!” I rolled my eyes the Sultan just didn’t realize that Jafar wasn’t listening to orders anymore.  
“There's a new order now--my order! Finally, you will bow to me!”  
The Sultan starts bowing but stops when Jasmine steps in front of him and proudly proclaimed, “We'll never bow to you!”  
“Why am I not surprised!” shouted Iago in annoyance.  
“If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish--I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!”  
Genie extends his finger and put his other hand over his eyes and to not witness what he was about to do. Aladdin tried to stop him, but he could not, a lightning bolt shot from Genie’s finger and hit Jafar who began cackling madly as we was returning him to his normal look along with an unbroken snake staff.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!”  
“Now where were we? Ah, yes--abject humiliation!” He zapped the Princess and the Sultan with his staff, and they were both surrounded by a red light as he forced them both to bow to him. Rajah came running at him trying to save his mistress but Jafar zapped Rajah, and the tiger turned into a kitty- cat. “Down, boy! Oh, princess..” Jafar lifted her chin with his staff “..there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to.”  
Aladdin came zooming in on Carpet, “Jafar! Get your hands off her!” Jafar zapped Aladdin right off of Carpet, who flew quickly out of range.  
Prince Ali  
Yes, it is he,  
But not as you know him.  
Read my lips and come to grips  
With reality  
Yes, meet a blast from your past  
Whose lies were too good to last  
Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!  
He zapped Al with his staff changing his fancy cloths back to his normal street rat clothes. Jasmine looked aghast as Iago informed her, “Or should we say Aladdin?”  
“Ali?” Jasmine asked confused.  
“Jasmine I..I tried to tell you!” Al begged her trying to get her to understand. But Jafar stepped between them pushing Al roughly away from Jasmine.  
So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me  
His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause  
To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!  
So long,  
Jafar zapped Abu back turning him from an elephant back into a monkey. He sent both Aladdin and Abu into a tall pillar, then launched it like a rocket with his snake staff, but not before Carpet could get in. I hung my head in sorrow as I watched it shoot off into the distance. Jafar mocked waving goodbye.  
Ex-Prince Ali!  
Genie looked defeated and hunched slightly in on himself and I looked back to the horizon where Al, Abu, and Carpet had disappeared. I hoped they would hurry back because Jafar was starting to give me the creeps. Jafar ordered the guards to escort the Princess, the ex-Sultan, and I to the palace throne room. I was roughly dragged to my feet by two guards I didn’t know and they tried to lead me away. I dug in my heels and started thrashing, hoping to loosen their grip when I was struck across my back with something sharp. It tore through my skin leaving bloody gashes across my back and I screamed through the gag and fell limply to my knees still conscious. I looked back over my shoulder to see Jafar grinning wickedly down at me.  
“I thinks that’s just about enough of that!” the jerk was practically bursting with sickly triumph. I glared at him, and he rapped my head with the staff. It was then I noticed the fangs on the snake where dripping blood, my blood, he’d used the snakes teeth to rip open my back! I lunched at him screaming every foul word I knew at him through the gag, but the guards easily pulled my back and with a wave of Jafar’s hand dragged me away to the throne room. My gag was removed thankfully and I was chained near the throne Jasmine, who was wearing that freaky red dress, was chained next to me, holding a whole tray of fruit, which was weird because I only remember her with the apple in the movie. I turned my attention to the center of the room where Jafar waved his staff over the Sultan to turn him into a life sized puppet for Iago to torment. Jafar then swept his cape out overdramatically and strode proudly to throne, making a grand show of taking over. Jasmine seemed to be taking this captivity thing too well.  
“What the hell Jasmine, why aren’t you fighting back?” I whispered to her and she looked angrily up at me!  
“Well I don’t know ANNIE!!! The man I thought I loved was an imposter, and so are you!” I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.  
“Um…excuse me? I never claimed to be a princess, I tried to be there for Al’s moral support but I was against the plan interlay! I never claimed to be Annie that was all Al!” She looked at me skeptically, “Ok well maybe I could of come right out and said it but Al would have had a fit!” she nodded in reluctant agreement and set the tray of food down to pick through it.  
I turned as I heard Iago familiarly say, “Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!”   
Jasmine leapt to her feet and begged Jafar, “Stop it, Jafar, Leave him alone!” Jafar regally raised a hand and forced Iago to halt. Iago threw the remaining crackers at the Sultan and flew off. Before I could tell what was happening Jasmine was on the floor holding her cheek, I looked around to see Jafar with his hand raised.  
“Slaves shouldn’t speak unless their master permits them to.” My eyes bugged out, shit this wasn’t in the movie. Jasmine kept her head down as she scurried towards the fruit tray and handed me an apple I took it in my hands, confused, and yelped in surprise as my chain dragged me over to Jafar. He took a bit out of the apple in my hands and I furiously, shoved it so far into his mouth he choked. Jafar spit the remainder of the apple onto the ground and stalked toward me. I back peddled until my back hit the wall and Jafar was looming over me. He stuck his staff under my chin raising it till I was looking him directly in the eyes. “Never! EVER! Do anything like that again, am I understood. I glared at him and refused to answer. He cocked his head slightly to the side then smirked. I blinked confused, until he pulled his arm back and hit me right in the gut. The air went out of me in a whoosh. And I fell to my knees gasping for breath and clutching my stomach. “You have a strong spirit Anala.” I looked up at him and spit at his feet. Which proved to be really stupid, because his foot came up and connected with the bottom the my chin sending me flying back. My head connected with the wall behind me and I curled into a ball holding my injured head. “But I’m afraid you don’t learn, the temper of yours could use some work my dear!  
I opened one eye to glare at him, “I…I’m not ‘your’ anything you insufferable Jackass!!”  
He threw back his head and roared with laughter, “hahahah believe what you will MY dear, but unless you have a marvelous escape plan your stuck here.” He turned back to his throne and I reached over the fruit tray and grabbed a hold of the wine glass. I staggered to my feet and ran right at him fully intending to smack him upside the head with it, but he spun and caught my hand before the glass could connect! He smiled tauntingly at me and I smirked just before I rammed my knee into his groin. His eyes bulged and he went down I took the opportunity to bolt for Genie but Jafar caught my ankle causing me to trip and fall flat on my face. Jafar’s face was red with fury and he stood over me and raised his staff over his head. As he brought it down I rolled to the side hoping to get out of range but Jafar stepped on the end of my chain bringing me to an abrupt halt. He raised the staff again and I had no where to go I shut my eyes tightly and waited but the staff never connected. I opened my eyes and gasped standing between me and the Staff was Genie!  
“You ok” he asked concerned, I smiled and nodded next thing I knew the was zapped by the staff and sent flying.  
“Genie!!” I called out but was forced to bring my attention back to the immediate threat. But before Jafar could attempt to hit me again I heard the sound of the tray clattering to the floor. Jafar and I turned to see Aladdin only feet away from the lamp.  
“You!! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?” He shot magic straight at Aladdin who dived out of the way.  
I leapt to my feet and grabbed Jafar’s staff, yelling to Al and Jasmine, “Get the lamp!”  
Both of them dove for the lamp but Jafar threw me back in time to shot magic at them, “Ah, ah, ah, princess and Street trash, Your time is up!” He incased them both in an hourglass which started to rain sand down upon them. I stopped and stared openmouthed at the trapped couple.   
I saw Abu charge the lamp only to be shot my Jafar and transformed into a wind up toy!   
“Don't toy with me!”  
Carpet soared down and grabbed the lamp but only got a few feet before getting zapped by Jafar and unraveling.  
“Things are unraveling fast, now Anala.” I bolted for the lamp but a lot of really sharp swords landed around me preventing me from getting to the lamp.  
“Get the point!”  
I grabbed one of the swords and spun around shouting at Jafar, “Will you quit it with the horrible puns!!!! Some of us are trying not to die here!”  
He smirked at me, “I’m just getting warmed up!” he blew fire at me turning the ring of swords into a blazing ring of fire!  
From behind the his glass prison shouted, “Are you afraid to fight her yourself, you cowardly snake?”   
I spun to face him and I was furious, “Al you’re not helping, you’re just making senior sociopath angry!”  
Through the ring of fire Jafar stepped out and started transforming into a giant cobra!  
“A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!”  
I dove out of the way as he struck at me several times, “oh crap I didn’t say that he did!” but I guess you can’t reason with a reptile because he didn’t stop his assault. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Genie in cheerleader getup cheering for me!  
“Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake--stick that sword into that snake!”  
“You stay out of thissss!” Jafar hissed at him. And Genie unenthusiastically changed cheering tactics.  
“Jafar, Jafar, he's our man--if he can't do it, GREAT!”  
I used Jafar’s distracted state to bolt for the hourglass where Al and Jasmine where almost completely covered with sand I raised the sword and almost brought it down when Jafar’s coil wrapped around me and pulled me into a crushing embrace.  
“You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!”  
“Squeeze her, Jafar--Squeeze her like a--awk!” I glanced over to see that it was Genie who’d shut him up before turning back to the immediate problem at hand!  
“Without the genie, Girl, you're nothing!” I shook my head and remembered Al’s lines from the movie well I’m already in his trouble might as well steel the lines.  
“The genie has more power than you'll ever have!”  
“What!!”  
“He gave you your power, he can take it away!”  
“Um Anala you know I love you but, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?”  
I shot him an apologetic look and turned back to Jafar, “Face it, Jafar--you're still just second best!”  
“You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!” he slithered down to encircle Genie who was trying to talk his way out of trouble.  
“The girl is crazy. She's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake”  
“Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!”  
Genie sighed in defeat, “All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Anala.  
Jafar's snake form dissipated and he turned into a red genie. I turned and sprinted to the hour glass where I saw Al’s and Jasmine's raised hands disappear under the sand. I was finally able to raise a broken chair leg and smash the glass. Sand, Al, and the Princess poured onto the floor gasping for air.   
“what have you done!” Al shouted over at me when he got his breath back, helping Jasmine to her feet.   
I winked at him and while turning to watch Jafar burst through the roof, sending Debrie scattering down on us all I said, “Just trust me!”While Jafar was conjuring magic and universal powers I crept below him where a pitch black lamp had formed at the base of his mist trail. I grabbed in just as Jafar started gloating.  
“Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power! The universe is mine to command, to control!”  
I gripped the lamp tightly and shouted, “Not so fast Jafar! Aren’t you forgetting something?” he looked down at me confused until I held the black lamp over my head and shouted, “You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it! It’s payback time you Jackass!!” I smirked as shackles formed around Jafar’s wrists confining his power.  
“No! No!” Jafar’s plan was crumbling around his feet. And I glanced over as Iago was trying to make an escape before Jafar grabbed his tail on the way down the lamp.  
“I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want…..” the storm blocked out the rest of his words as they both were sucked in to the lamp.  
I shouted over the storm, “Phenomenal cosmic powers!” the storm vanished just as Jafar and Iago vanished into the lamp, “Itty bitty living space.”   
Genie hugged me tightly and swung me around before kissing me on the cheek and I turned bright red! “Anala, you little genius, you!”  
I looked around in awe as all of Jafar’s evil magic was dissipating, Abu, Carpet, Sultan, even the palace, everything was back to normal, even us in our street rat cloths.   
I giggled as I could hear Jafar and Iago arguing within the lamp, “Get your blasted beak out of my face!”  
“Oh, shut up, you moron!”  
“Don't tell me to shut up!”  
Genie rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the lamp which I gladly handed over, “Allow me.” He took the lamp and went over to the balcony. In a puff of smoke he was now wearing a baseball cap and a glove. He winds up as if to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger. “Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!”  
I glanced sadly over at Al who was talking quietly to Jasmine.   
“Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince.”  
“I know why you did.”  
“Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?”   
“Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair--I love you.” I saw Genie poke his head around the corner and he shrunk down next to me looking shocked that Al wasn’t going to use him again. I reached over and grabbed his hand giving him a comforting squeeze. He squeezed my hand back and smiled sadly I watched him float over to Al and Jasmine and I knew the movie was coming to an end, and I looked out over the balcony remembering home. I wondered how my mom was holding up with me gone, was my little sister ok? Did my older brother miss me at all? Was dad even aware I was gone? I looked down at my feet and let a few tears fall as I listened to the ending lines I knew by heart.  
“Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again.”  
“But Genie, what about your freedom?”  
“Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Al, each person in life has a soul mate so perfect that they can’t part ways, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked.” He smiled over at me, “And I was lucky enough to find mine.” I felt the tears falling as I ran into his arms hugging him fiercely.  
“I love you Genie!” I held him tighter afraid of him disappearing and he hugged me back just as tightly.  
“I love you too Anala!”  
Al took Jasmine’s hands in his and rested his forehead against her’s and whispered to her, “Jasmine, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not.”  
“I understand.”  
I nodded over to him to show my approval as he turned to face Genie. “Genie, I wish for your freedom.”  
“One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I--what?”  
“Genie, you're free!”  
The lamp glowed with magic as both it and Genie floated up into the air. One by one the shackles fell from Genie’s arms and then the lamp fell to the ground void of any magic. Genie picked it up slowly still in shock. “Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free.” Quick as a flash he hands the lamp to Al. “Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that!”  
“I wish for the Nile.” Al obediently responds confused.  
“No way!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs and laughs hysterically. He bounces around the balcony like a pinball game. “Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I..” he stopped packing to look back at me and at Al who looked sad but also happy.  
“Genie, I'm--I'm gonna miss you.” Al said quietly   
“Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me.” He hugged Al tightly in a brotherly hug and Al returned it.  
The Sultan strode over and stood proudly before proclaiming, “That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem.”  
“Father?” Jasmine asked in confusion and I tried really hard to hide a smile.  
“Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy.”  
Jasmine’s face breaks into a grin as she sprinted over to Aladdin who took her in his arms and she practically shouted, “Him! I choose...I choose you, Aladdin.”  
“Ha, ha. Call me Al.”  
I smiled and then squealed as Genie, who was decked out in a Hawaiian shirt pulled us all into a hug together, “Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey? “ He kissed Abu who chattered indignantly. “Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand.”  
He stopped next to me on the balcony and touched my shoulder. “Are you coming with me Anala?” He asked hopefully. I smiled and thought about it, before finally shaking my head.   
“No I can’t this is the first time in your whole life that you’ve been free to do what you choose with who you choose. Go see the world, have a great time…but when ….when you’ve found what you want to find out there promise me you’ll come back.” He blinked in surprise before enveloping me in a hug.  
“There is nowhere I’d rather be and no one I would rather be with than you Anala. If you’re staying then I’m staying.” I smiled at his loyalty but I shook my head.  
“No Genie, you’ve always wanted to see the world and I’m not gonna stand in the way of that dream, and besides if I don’t stay who will keep Al out of trouble?”  
“Hey I heard that!!”   
I giggled and turned back to Genie, “Besides they need help getting ready for their wedding, and while you’re out there see if you can find news of any way for me to get home, my family must be worried and I’d love for you to meet them!”   
He smiled and nodded before leaning in to kiss me. I held onto him as long as I could beforei let him go and I fake punched him in the shoulder, “And don’t you go falling for any sexy free girl genies out there or I’ll come after you!” he laughed and kissed me one last time.  
“Girl genie’s have nothing on you Anala, don’t worry I’ll be back before you know it!” He winked at me before saying goodbye and starting to float away. “I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am--I'm free!” I watched him fly off on his adventure already counting the days till he got back and I remembered one of my songs my mom used to sing to me when dad was off on a trip. She taught me to sing it so I could sing it to him. I think the original author was James Horner, and I sang it now for Genie.

Somewhere Out There  
beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight

Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true

And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true  
I smiled as I stared out into the horrizion, “I’ll be here when you get back Genie, hurry back!”  
*************************************-************************************  
Wow that took longer to write then I thought. Don’t worry I’m not done yet that’s just the first movie I still have two to go. Thanks to all my reviewers for the support I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next chapter .. the start of movie two.


	16. Chapter 16

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Alright I’m back and this is the start of the second movie so let’s jump right in.!  
***********************-****************************************************  
“You ready for this?”   
I turned my head and I smirked over at Al, “Please I was born ready….you on the other hand… try not to fall off of carpet again! Al elbowed me in the ribs and I grunted and giggled. We were hiding behind a rock within the hideout of Abis Mal! It had been several months since Genie left on his vacation, and I missed him dearly. I guess Al decided that he was sick and tired of my moping around that he’d invited me out on his raid of Abis Mal’s hideout. I shushed Al and Abu as the sound of horse’s hooves echoes around the cavern. Motioned for Carpet to take us a little higher so we could see over the rocks we were hiding behind. As we peeked over the top of the rock we watched as numerous riders on horseback thunder into the cavern carring sacks filled to the brim with valuables! They were cheering their victory and celebrating  
“This night has been quite rewarding.”  
“We have never stolen so much.”  
“We have gathered much loot tonight.”  
“No thanks to our leader!” I glanced over at a very short man who was stuck in an odd looking jar, and trying unsuccessfully to pull himself out. I giggled under my breath and Al held his finger to his lips, telling me to shut up and I stuck my tongue out at him. At the sound of a loud crash we turned our attention back to the thieves. Abis Mal had shattered the vase in his attempt to free himself. His henchmen were glaring at him and he held his hands up defensively.  
“Well, it only looked expensive.” He scurried over the large pile of stolen loot looking it over greedily, “Is this a haul or what, my surly band of desert skunks?” he began picking through the loot and grabbed a Gem in the shape of a lily. He looked it over quickly and pinned it on his tunic. At the sight of this his men grew uneasy.  
“How is it you get the jeweled flower, Abis Mal?” Abis Mal blinked in confusion as if he hadn’t heard his henchmen correctly.   
“Why, this is my bonus for being your beloved leader.” He said lightly tapping the Jeweled lily, and then he rapidly began pointing at other valuable objects, “This and that and that are my beloved leader bonus.”   
I could see the wheels turning in the henchmen’s heads as they realized that their leaders ‘bonus’ left nothing for themselves, and they surrounded him in fury.  
“And what is our reward?” Abis Mal looked stumped and then scratched his head in contemplation for a few minutes before throwing a very tiny bag of coins to the henchmen, “Here you go. Good work, boys. Very successful raid.” I could see the henchmen turn red with fury! My shoulders where shaking with barely contained laughter until I saw the gold chest moving on its own. Frantically I looked around for Abu and I groaned.   
“Your little monkey friend is gonna get us both killed” I quietly hissed over to Al, who merely shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. I shook my head exasperatedly, “Boys!”   
Looking back at the bandits one of the more observant ones noticed the chests movement as well, “The chest, It moves!”  
“It cannot be! What is holding it up?”  
Abis Mal went pale, “GHOSTS!!” he shouted as he dove for cover, and a chattering laugh rang out from the chest and my heart stopped! One of the henchmen ran over and lifted the chest off of Abu. Abu smiled slightly up at the man and gulped.   
Abis Mal, who just realized that he’d been made a fool of stormed over and grabbed ahold of Abu, “You stupid monkey!” I snarled an leaped on top of the rock we’d been hiding behind.  
“Put him down, Abis Mal!”  
Abis Mal blinked a few times and then looked over at his men then back at me, “Who are you?”  
I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest cockily, “I’m Anala of Agrabah, and that …” I pointed behind them to where Carpet had flown Al over, “….is my friend Aladdin.” Al waved at me and turned to Abis Mal.  
“My friends call me Al, but you can call me Aladdin.”   
I laughed aloud as I could practically see the steam pouring out of Abis Mal’s ears. He spun around and pointed at me shouting, “Hurt Them!”  
I backflipped as a spear went soaring threw the area I had just been in. I shot a look over at Al, “Why are they always trying to kill me you are here too.”   
Al threw his head back and laughed, “Well if you’d learn to keep your big fat mouth shut then maybe they wouldn’t get so mad at you.” I rolled my eyes and dodged another oncoming bandit.  
“You’re just jealous because I can come up with snippy come backs!”  
Al was flying overhead with Carpet and dive-bombing the bandits. Abu bit Abis Mal and leaped onto Carpet as he zoomed by, moments before Al leapt down in the middle of the henchmen. The bandits turned their attention to Al and I made a break for the loot, packaging it all up so it was easier to carry. I glanced behind me as I finished bagging it all up to see two groups of bandits charge Al from opposite sides. I winced as they collided in a cloud of dust. Al managed to escape in the commotion and he jogged over to me I picked up the sack and he grabbed the chest and we bolted for the exit.  
“Why, you... Hey!”  
“They’re getting away!”  
Al and I hurdled over a wall, al landing on a horse to grab another sack of gold before leaping off and coming face to sword with a huge man who slashed at him. Al dodged and grabbed a candle holder to deflect the sword and fling it toward me. I ducked and looked behind me to see that the sword had taken the top of Abis Mal’s hat off, including some of his hair and I giggled, “That’s a good look for you it really suits your age!” I ducked as he chucked a rock at me and ran straight for Al. we both grabbed hold of the rope just before the other end was slashed by one of the bandits. We shot into the air and the chandelier came crashing down on the henchmen. When we reached the pull at the top of the rope we leapt off, summersaulted and started to fall. My eyes widened slightly as I realized that the bandits had gotten up and now where pointing a group of very sharp swords at us as we descended.  
“Carpet HELP!!!” I screeched, and Carpet zoomed over, barley catching us before we hit the swords and carrying us towards the exit!  
“A flying carpet? They’ve got a flying carpet!” I mockingly waved goodbye to the furious Abis Mal and winked to my companions.  
“Nice catch Carpet!” I complemented and he saluted me. As we banked around a nearby guard I reached out and grabbed his sash.  
“Pardon me!” I said as I yanked on it sending him tornado spinning into his comrades. We u-turned and headed straight for the bag of loot we had dropped in the fall and I reached down and grabbed it as we passed. Abis Mal shook his fist at us and grabbed onto Carpet as we passed him.  
“Come back here you little brats!”   
I frowned in mock confusion, “Who you calling a brat you’re shorter than I am.” He was barley hanging on by the edge of Carpet but he still managed to lift his head and glare hatefully at me.  
“No one asked you opinion you noisy little bitch” my jaw dropped and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.   
“Excuse me!!!!”  
He smirked up at me, knowing he’d hit a nerve but before I could clobber him, or he could make another comment, Abu grabbed the jeweled lily from his turban pocket.  
“Hey that’s mine!” Abis Mal exclaimed before letting go of Carpet in an attempt to grab Abu, not realizing that by letting go he plunged a good 15 feet to the sandy dunes.  
“Better luck next time bozo!” I saluted the fallen bandit as we sped off, toward Agrabah.   
I laid down on carpet and propt my chin on my hand, “Mind if I sing a song to pass the time?” I asked Al.  
He glanced over his shoulder at me and smiled, “Sure so long as it’s not that blasted ‘sing sweet nightingale’ nonsense. I stuck my toung out at him and turned back to look out over the desert as I sang.  
Follow me to a place where incredible feats  
Are routine every hour or so  
Where enchantment runs rampant  
Yes, wild in the streets  
Open sesame, here we go!  
Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
They tease and excite  
Take off and take flight  
They shock and amaze  
Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways  
Pack your shield, pack your sword  
You won't ever get bored  
Though get beaten or gored you might  
Come on down, stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night  
Arabian night  
I yawned and tried to rub the tiredness out of my eyes, Al noticed and smiled, “Take a nap Anala, I’ll wake you when we get back to Agrabah.” I smiled and rested my head on my arms, drifting off to sleep in no time.  
*******************************!******************************************  
In my dream I was in the middle of the desert, far from any village or kingdom. I looked around confused. Ever since I got to the Aladdin universe I’d been having…..well I didn’t know what to call them exactly…Dream?....Visions?... well you get the idea. As I looked around for some clue as to why I was there one of the sand dunes started moving. I floated forward to get a better look to see a pitch black lamp with the top half of Iago sticking out of it crawl up from under the sand.  
“Finally! This is terrific! I got sand in places I didn't even know I had.”  
“Spare me your prattling, Iago! Are we out yet?” I shuddered, even though I had been the one to trap him months ago Jafar still gave me the creeps. And I could tell Iago wasn’t in a good mood either.  
“Are we out yet? Are we out yet?" Yes, we're out! No thanks to you. If it weren't for me... you'd be stuck down there forever”  
The lamp practically shook with Jafar’s fury, “Iago! You will now release me...so that I may have my revenge.” Iago ignored him and continued to shake sand out of his feathers.  
“Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready.”  
“Do as I say, you worthless pipsqueak!”   
Iago turned toward the lamp wings on his hips and said, “You know something?  
You're nothing without me.”  
“WHAT!!!!”   
“Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me! Who does all the work? Me!”  
“If it weren't for me... you still be in a cage at the bazaar... "squawking, "Polly want a cracker!"”  
I swear Iago turned a deeper shade of red then he already was before ducking a lightning bolt shot from the lamp he spun and started marching away.  
That's it, I've had it  
I hate to be dramatic  
But it's time for me to fly the coop  
Terrific, fine  
I'm drawing the line  
Before I wind up in a parrot soup  
Iago flew over to Jafar’s lamp and picked it up in his claws before flying over to the well and dropping it into the darkness below.  
I was a fool to let you run the show  
I'm cuttin' you loose, pal  
Look out below  
Arrividerci, c'est la vie  
Hope all goes well  
I'm lookin' out for me  
As I watched Iago fly into the sky my dream changed posisions and I was suddenly watching Iago fly down into the market square.  
Agrabah...  
just a juicy golden goose ready for plucking...  
and I'm the one holdin' the tweezers!  
I'll be runnin' this town inside a week!  
Iago landed beside a camel who was eating and I giggled as Iago took offence to the fact that the camel wasn’t paying attention.  
What's your problem, liver lips?  
You don't think I can do it?!  
OK, I'm little  
Been playin' second fiddle  
And I don't get no respect  
I turn the other cheek  
But this busted beak  
Is the only thanks that I get  
I never found a friend that I can trust  
They promise caviar and leave me eating dust  
That's some reward for loyalty  
From here on in  
I'm lookin' out for me  
Ohh, I don't need nobody else  
I lost sight of him before turning to see him decked out in gems and dancing around like the he was the Sultan. But he quickly flew off as the shop keepers chased him away.  
I'll never fail  
I'll cover my own tail  
I can take care of myself  
Iago started a kick line with a group of other birds and I was bent over holding my sides from laughing so hard.  
You know, it just don't pay to give a hoot  
I've given all my heart  
What do I get? The boot  
I'm through with that  
I'm flappin' free  
From here on in  
I'm lookin' out for me  
I winced as a Melon hit him smack in the beak, “ohh that’s got to hurt.” I said sympathetically. I glanced in the direction the melon had come from to see a mob of shop owners.  
“Steal from us again... and your scrawny body will be dinner for the jackals!” I heard the leader hiss.  
“Sure..” croaked Iago from his fallen position on the ground, “No problem.”  
I wanted to see more but I stopped as I heard someone calling my name.  
“Anala? Anala wake up we’re here!”  
******************!****************************************************  
As I opened my eyes I watched as Al was dumping treasure over the side of Carpet and Abu was having a panic attack trying to stop him from giving the gold away.  
“wake up sleepy head I need some help here!” Al called to me and I smiled picking up a pile of gems and tossing it into the street.  
“Abu, We're not the ones who need this money.” I said, “just look how happy we are making the people who do need it.”  
Abu turned his attention to the streets below as a poor women with three young children was collecting the fallen gems and a crippled beggar got a golden scepter in his bowl you could hear their comments even from up here.  
“A miracle.”  
“Rain on me!”  
“Gold from the heavens!”  
Abu was pouting and flicked a blue gem over the edge and sighed Al turned to him and smiled, “Don't worry, Abu. I'm not throwing everything.” Abu leapt into the air in excitement until he saw Al pull out the jeweled lily.  
“This is for Jasmine.”  
Abu’s shoulders slumped and he sat down in a huff. I laughed and grabbed a red gem that very much reminded me of the one the Abu tried to steel in the cave of wonders and I handed it to him.  
“Here Abu I think we can spare this one!” he hugged the Gem tightly and then hugged me chattering happily.  
Al steered Carpet towards Jasmine’s balcony and I turned to look over the horizon line, if the second movie was starting…..then that meant…  
“Genie” I whispered in anticipation.


	17. Chapter 17

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: Abu was pouting and flicked a blue gem over the edge and sighed Al turned to him and smiled, “Don't worry, Abu. I'm not throwing everything.” Abu leapt into the air in excitement until he saw Al pull out the jeweled lily.  
“This is for Jasmine.”  
Abu’s shoulders slumped and he sat down in a huff. I laughed and grabbed a red gem that very much reminded me of the one the Abu tried to steel in the cave of wonders and I handed it to him.  
“Here Abu I think we can spare this one!” he hugged the Gem tightly and then hugged me chattering happily.  
Al steered Carpet towards Jasmine’s balcony and I turned to look over the horizon line, if the second movie was starting…..then that meant  
*****************!*********************************************  
We landed on the balcony of Jasmine’s room, and the birds on the railing scattered into the air. Carpet gracefully slid us onto the ground and I turned to hi, “Thanks for the ride Carpet!” he bowed dramatically and I rolled my eyes. Then Al backed into me in a panic and I fell to the ground. I flipped onto my back to see what was going on and I saw Al backing away from a growling Rajah arms raised in surrender. I giggled Rajah loved to scare the wits out of Al. Abu screeched in terror and hide behind Carpet. Al was still backing away slightly worried and I propped my head on my arms to watch the show.  
“Easy Rajah. You know me. Aladdin?”  
Rajah growled again and pounced. Al cried out in alarm as he was pinned beneath the two ton animal. For a second Rajah did nothing and then Licked Aladdin across the face. I broke into histarical laughter and Al shot me a dirty look.  
“You….you should …have seen. Y..your face!” I stammered between laughing fits. And Al stuck his tongue out at me.  
“Ok Rajah ok, I’m glad to see you to!” Al huffed out as he, with some difficulty, pushed the giant mammal off of him. I laughed again as Abu crawled out from behind Carpet signing.   
Al stood and straightened his hair and his clothes before asking us all, “Well how do I look?” All four of us blinked and looked at him confused.  
“I think you look fine.” Jasmine called from her position in the doorway.  
Al spun to gaze at her, “Jasmine!” he practically shouted with glee.  
“Where were you? I missed you.”  
“I had to pick up a few things, this is for you.” He grandly produced the jeweled lily to Jasmine and bowed. Abu and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.   
Jasmine’s eyes widened in wonder as she took the flower and said, “Oh Aladdin! It’s lovely!”  
Abu crossed his arms pouting and mimicked her lovey dovey behavior, and I stifled a giggle.  
Jasmine wrapped her arms around Al’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As she pulled away she admired the flower.   
“It must have cost a fortune!”  
Al looked back and me and Abu and winked, “Ah no, it was a steal!”  
I rolled my eyes and followed them into the palace and watched Jasmine put the flower into a vase with a real one. She turned back to Al and I before saying, “Father wants you both to join us for dinner tonight, he’s going to make a royal announcement!”  
Al and I blinked in surprise, Al shot me a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders. He turned to Jasmine, “And he wants me there?” he asked confused.  
“It’s about you!” Jasmine purred.  
Al’s eyes widened in alarm, “Am I in trouble? Because if it’s about the vase in the parlor I didn’t do it that was all Anala’s fault.”   
My jaw practically hit the floor, “EXCUSE ME?” I shouted at him. And he ducked his head slightly embarrassed but continued to talk to Jasmine.  
“You know what a klutz she is she couldn’t help it she tripped.”  
I angrily stalked over to him and Gibbs slapped him upside the head.  
“Ouch!” he cried rubbing the back of his head.  
I playfully glared at him, “was that before or after you used the grand stair case as a slip and slide?” I asked evilly and his jaw dropped.  
“Anala you promised not to tell her about that!”  
I evilly laughed at his shock, “well you just told her about the vase incident, which by the way would never have happened if you and Abu weren’t playing keep away with my journal. Don’t play with fire unless you want to get burned boy!”  
Jasmine rolled her eyes at our antics and continued, “Anyway let’s just say this is a dinner you do not want to miss.”  
“Jasmine what’s going on?” Al begged. Crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against a pillar for support and a flash of brown caught my eye. I turned to see Abu trying to reach the jeweled flower only to grab the real lily and I smiled.   
“Sorry Aladdin I promised father I wouldn’t spoil his surprise.” I briefly glanced at the two love birds to see Jasmine wrap her arms around Al’s neck, and purr, “you’ve both made quite an impression you know?”  
And I could feel the blood drain from my face, “Impression the last time I heard someone tell me I left an impression was when I left a really bad one on my third grade teacher by spraying silly string all over his desk!” the rest of the gang gave me confused looks and I looked away slightly sad, “Sorry reference from my home town forget about it, I’m gonna go uh….get ready for dinner.” I say Al open his mouth to say something and I ran out of the room just in time to hear Rajah chasing Abu around the room for stealing the flower.  
I ran to my room and leaned against the wall and cried. No matter how much I think it’s going to go away the sick pit in my gut I get when I think about my family just gets bigger, and without Genie here I can’t talk to anyone about it because no one will understand. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried for my family, who had no idea where I was, I cried for my friends here in Agrabah because they didn’t understand why I acted this way. But most of all I cried for myself, which I know sound pathetic but even though I was surrounded by people, without anyone to talk to and understand me, I was alone. Whipping the tears from my eyes I stood and while I was looking for my clothes for dinner that evening I sang.

I have often dreamed,  
Of a far off place,  
Where a great warm welcome,   
Will be waiting for me.

Where my family will cheer,  
When they see my face,  
And a voice keeps saying,   
'This is where I'm meant to be'.

I will find my way,  
I can go the distance,  
I'll be there someday,  
If I can be strong,

I know every mile,  
Will be worth my while,  
I would go most anywhere,  
to feel like I belong

I quickly dressed into my silver outfit I wore when I pretended to be princess Annie and walked over to my window gazing out into the horizon. 

I am on my way,  
I can go the distance,  
I don't care how far,  
Somehow I'll be strong,

I know every mile,  
Will be worth my while,  
I would go most anywhere,  
to find where I belong.  
I smiled to myself, “I’ll find a way home someday, and then I’m going to make sure I tell my folks how much I love them, and my sister, and even my annoying older brother.” I let a few more tear fall but I whipped them away and I turned to go meet with Aladdin.  
*******************************************!!!!!*************************  
I found Al in his room sprucing up in front of a mirror, and I leaned against the doorframe, “you know you’d better hope if you and Jaz have daughters that they don’t get your obsession with yourself because the no one else in the world will have time to use a mirror.”  
“HEY!” he said pretending to be offended, “Do you have any idea how long it takes to look this good?”   
I looked at him pretending to consider it and replied, “Well it takes about five minutes to run through mud so about that long.” I ducked just in time to avoid being smacked with the incoming pillow and we both laughed. “I’ll wait for you in the courtyard,” I called over my shoulder as I headed down the stairs.  
When I reached the courtyard I leaned against a pillar and crossed my arms and closed my eyes waiting, until I heard a familara voice overhead.  
“Seems like only yesterday Jafar was running Agrabah and I was his right hand bird.”   
My eyes shot open and glanced above the archway to see a familiarly annoying parrot clinging to it in despair. He was practically fuming when he continued, “But then he had to go and mess things up and now I’m stuck on the outside looking in! I’ve got to get back into the palace! Back into power!”  
“Well my dear Abu shall we see what the common folk are doing today?” my head jerked in the direction of Al’s voice and I watched them walk towards me waving and I already felt Iago’s eyes on me so I waved back and walked toward them. But I did manage to catch Iago’s last sentences seeing as he flew practically over our heads!  
“The street rat and that mouthy little bitch are living in the palace now? “THAT DOES IT ALL REAPORTS ARE IN AND LIFE IS OFFICALLY UNFAIR!.......Wait….wait a second here this is PERFECT! Those two are my ticket back into the palace.” He practically dive bombed me as he dove for a dirt pile making himself look as ragged as possible, “I’ll just get them on my side with a little sympathy act. And I’ll be back in the palace quicker than you can say easy street!”  
Al and I walked toward him and the rotten little punk pretended his wing was wounded sputtering, “Aladdin….An..Anala finally got free from Jafar. Where are you getting dark …hold me!” he squawked in protest as I tried to ring his little throat and dodged yelling,, “I MENT GENTLE-LIKE!”  
“You’re not fooling anyone!” AL snarled as he attempted to grab Iago again who quickly dodged.  
“No, wait, I'm serious! I was under Jafar's power! He mesmerized me with his snake staff! Just like the sultan.” Iago barley dodged Al again and he took off.   
“You traitor you!” Al bolted after the fleeing parrot and I sighed. This is what I get for hanging out with troublemakers I’m always running after or away from something. I took off and followed after them.


	18. Chapter 18

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: Al and I walked toward him and the rotten little punk pretended his wing was wounded sputtering, “Aladdin….An..Anala finally got free from Jafar. Where are you getting dark …hold me!” he squawked in protest as I tried to ring his little throat and dodged yelling,, “I MENT GENTLE-LIKE!”  
“You’re not fooling anyone!” AL snarled as he attempted to grab Iago again who quickly dodged.  
“No, wait, I'm serious! I was under Jafar's power! He mesmerized me with his snake staff! Just like the sultan.” Iago barley dodged Al again and he took off.   
“You traitor you!” Al bolted after the fleeing parrot and I sighed. This is what I get for hanging out with troublemakers I’m always running after or away from something. I took off and followed after them.  
********************************!*******************  
As I rounded the corner I only to run right into Al, who’d run into Iago, who had ironically run into one of Abis Mal’s bandits. All three of us fell to the ground and I swallowed hard as Al readjusted his hat and looked up at the group of bandits and glared.   
Abis Mal was rubbing his jaw in a manner that suggested he was deep in thought and he muttered, “You two look familiar.”   
I face palmed and the rest of Abis Mal’s minions said, “It’s Aladdin and his pesky little she snake of a friend!”  
Abis Mal ducked his head slightly embarrassed, “ I….I knew that!” He jabbed his fat little finger in my face and ordered, “Hurt him! Hurt her a lot! Hurt them and their monkey and their bird too!” Mal’s men drew their weapons and charged. I back flipped onto the pile of barrels behind us and Al and Iago just barely dodged one of the bandits making a grab for them.   
I snickered down at Mal and called, “Damn you and your men must me getting old Abis Mal you guys can’t even catch the four of us!” I giggled as I could practically see the steam pour out of the short guy’s ears. Before he orders his men after me again, I jumped left just as one of the bandits threw his sword at me.   
I glared down at him as I saw food from the broken barrel roll around the square, “Hey! Watch the food barrels! People here have to eat too you know!” I dodged another sword and that was the last straw, “That’s IT!!!!” I summersaulted off the pile of barrels and roundhouse kicked the jerk sending him flying. One of the bandits got me in a headlock and lifted me off the ground I tried to kick back and hurt him but he only laughed at my failed escape attempt. I glanced over to see Al and Iago surrounded my three bandits. Al jerked his elbows back knocking down a pile of empty barrel over the heads of two of the bandits. The third pushed through them and raised his sword over his head. Al spun and grabbed a barrel just as the bandit brought down the sword and Iago just dodged as it got stuck in the barrel Al was holding.   
“Hey when you’re done fooling around with that bozo I could use a hand,” I called over to him.  
“I’m a little busy at the moment Anala!” Al indignantly shouted back as he continued to parry sword strikes. He didn’t notice that Iago had fled into the barrel and raised it high over his head and chucked it at the bandit who was actually smart enough to duck. However one of the bandits from before, who was still stuck in one of the other barrels wasn’t so lucky and was knocked off his feet and sent crashing into a nearby wall causing his barrel prison to shatter. Iago was dazed at his feet.   
He looked down to see Iago and snarled raising a crooked dagger above his head, “Treacherous parrot!”  
Iago raised his wings in a surrendering gesture and pleaded, “Look I’m not with them!” He squawked in terror and flew off just before the dagger hit where he had been laying. He flew over towards me distracting the guy who still had me in a headlock. I elbowed him in the stomach and he released me. I turned and grabbed one of the wooden beams that held the tents up and brought it down on his head hard just as Iago dived past me a spun and wacked the guy running after him sending him flying back knocking over the other bandit who had been attacking Al.   
Al turned and saluted me and I blew on the top of the beam like it was a smoking gun and smiled, “And that’s how you hit a home run!” I looked over to see Iago clutching onto Abu for dear life.  
“MONKEY YOU GOT TO HELP THEY’RE AFTER ME!” Abis Mal was in front of them and raised a dead fish over his head. Abu screeched in fear, threw Iago in front of himself for protection at bolted. Abis Mal tripped and landed on top of Iago and the fruit stand he was on causing it to collapse. I turned to see Al fighting off two bandits by blocking their swords with a wooden pole but just then one of the swords managed to break his pole in half. He looked at the two halves confused as Abu jumped down onto his shoulders and the bandits closed in swords raised.  
“You won’t dance out of this one!” one of them growled at Al. suddenly I was grabbed by the scruff of my neck and thrown right into Al, who caught me and as I turned around I noticed that two more bandits had joined and we were surrounded. I looked around for an escape root and I caught a glimpse of Iago, who’s head was stuck in a watermelon manage to pull himself out.  
He spit a few seeds out and growled, “That’s it now I’m mad! Abis Mal had just pulled himself from the rubble of the fallen fruit stand and had the dead fish stuffed in his mouth which he promptly spit out! He stood fists clenched and stalked toward us until he slipped on the fish he had just spit out. Causing him to stumble and fall onto a wooden beam that was lying like a teeter-totter on a barrel. A few of the bandits pulled my arms behind my back and one of the bigger one’s held Al in a bear hug off of the ground. I thrashed but couldn’t free my arms and one of the bandits laughed darkly as he walked toward me and ran his finger down the sharp edge of his blade. My eyes widened in terror as he drew closer and I turned my head away to as not to see my demise coming closer. And ironically enough I looked over at Iago who was on someone’s balcony snarling down at the dazed Abis Mal.  
“Mess with this bird huh?” he flew behind a nearby potted plant and dropped it off the balcony sending in down on the opposite end of the makeshift teeter-totter Abis Mal was lying on.   
The impact sent him flying right into the men holding me and I ran to Al’s side, grabbed the arm of the man holding him and flipped him over my shoulder after his comrades, and all of them landed in a basket of eggs shattering them and covering them all in yoke.   
“And I got more where that came from!” we turned to see Iago shaking his fist at the fallen bandits and our mouth’s dropped open. I looked back at the bandits covered in broken eggs and the man who owned the cart gasped in shock.  
“My eggs! My cart! Who will pay for them?”  
Abis Mal glared up at the man, “Oh go away!”  
“Guards! Guards,” the cart owner yelled. Abis Maul elbowed one of his men out of the way just to see Razoul, the captain of the guards towering over him.  
“What is the trouble here?” Razoul demanded of the cart owner.  
One of his men’s eyes flashed in recognition and he pointed an accusatory finger at Abis Maul, “It is that thief Abis Maul!” thinking fast one of Maul’s lackeys grabbed the rains of the donkey leading the cart and the cart roared away in a cloud of smoke.  
“After them!” Razoul ordered with fury.   
I crossed my arms in satisfaction and leaned against one of the stands as Iago flew down and coughed, “What Jerks!”  
Al rubbed his hands together in embarrassment and muttered quietly, “umm well thanks for your help!” Iago blinked in confusion.  
“You saved me and Al,” I clarified for him.  
Iago scratched his head in wonder, “I did?”  
Had to place my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laugh, because I could practically see the idea lite up in his head.  
“I DID! Oh sure of course I did! I saved you, It’s my nature. I’m always saving things: Cats, Babies, people like you two, always rescuing!”   
Abu threw a sack over his head and was trying to tie the end shut and I could hear Iago protest, “Hey is this any way to treat your rescuer, you two owe me pal, I saved your lives!” he shouted over at us and I could see Al wince before he turned back to Abu.  
“ABU WAIT” Al called out just in time because Abu had a meat stick raised above his head ready to bring it down on Iago’s head. “He’s right,” Al sighed in disappointment, “We do owe him!” Abu gapped at him and Iago smiled in such a smug way that I had to ruin his day.  
“We’ll see that the Sultan gives him a fair hearing!” I smirked down at him. And he struggled as we carried him back into the garden and threw him in a cage near the water pool.  
“WHAT!!” Iago squawked in fear. And I slammed the door and locked it before he could get out.  
“Don’t worry,” I said comfortingly “Al will talk to him,” I consoled.  
“I’ll soften him up a little.” Al stated before he started walking away but Iago continued to protest.  
“Are you kidding? He hates Me! And what about the princess?” Al stopped an looked back at us and waltzed up and leaned against Iago’s cage.   
“Don’t worry I just have to make sure Jasmine doesn’t see you until I’ve gotten her prepared.”  
“Gotten me prepared for what?” my head snapped in the direction of Jasmine’s voice and I watched Al block Iago from view. And I laughed as he fumbled for a reaction.  
“I…I…uh mean gotten you prepared for the stain Abu got on the new vest you gave him!” Abu jumped down on his arm and looked confused. Jasmine walked over and inspected the vest.  
“I don’t see a stain!” she said confused.   
Al was once again fumbling for just what to say, “huh well then no problem then! Off to dinner! I can’t wait for that surprise.” He took Jasmine’s hand and tried to lead her into the palace but she stopped walking and eyed him suspiciously.  
“Is there something wrong?” she asked clearly upset and I wanted to help Al but I severely disapproved of Al lying to his fiancé.  
Al quickly made his way back to her stuttering, “what? Wr..wr..wrong no no everything is just fine!”   
Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed, “You aren’t hiding anything from me are you? Anymore secrets?”  
“Secrets?” Al coughed nervously and cleared his throat, “Of course not! I almost lost you once that way, I’ll never make that mistake again.” They leaned into kiss and I quietly fumed, I really hated this part of the movie, I never liked the fact that he was blatantly lying to her. I was debating whether to say something when the earth started to quake, and the water in the pool started to spiral in a whirlpool. I got into a defensive stance while Al held Jasmine tighter to protect her. Then in a flash of blue a wave formed and riding atop it, making my heart soar with joy was Genie. Another flash of blue and he was standing right next to Al and Jasmine and I smiled as I watched his antics, he always loved dramatic entrances.  
“He’s Big, He’s Blue, He’s back!” Al and Jasmine leapt to him and enveloped him in a big hug. I laughed as he turned a fiery red color and shrieked, “Owe, oh, ouch, watch the sunburn!!!!” Al and Jasmine backed off looking concerned and Genie flashed back to blue, “Kidding! Did you miss me?”  
I walked toward them laughing and whipping away tears. “More than you can ever know Genie, more than you can ever know.” He turned and saw me standing there and he blinked in surprise then flew over to me faster than I could blink and wrapped his arms around me and swinging me around.   
“Anala I’m so glad to see you! I missed you so much!!!” I giggled and as he set me down on my feet I laid my hand on his cheek and kissed him! He melted to me and wrapped his arms possessively around my waist bringing our hips closer and it seemed like eternity and only an instant before we broke apart and he brushed the hair from my face and leaned his head against mine.  
“I missed you so much Anala, seeing the world was great but I never stopped thinking about you! I love you so much”   
I brushed the tears from my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him, “I love you too Genie, it’s been so dull around here without you, so if I insist on staying really close to you for the next couple of days please bear with me!” he laughed and kissed my forehead.  
“I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be than by your side Anala!” I smiled and kissed him again, until I heard the awkward coughing behind us and we broke apart to look at Jasmine and Al.   
“So,” Al studdered trying to bring us back on track, “You saw the whole world already?”  
Genie clapped his hands and broke into four tine mini Genies who were dressed in garb from all over the world and danced robotically back and forth and he sang, “It’s a small world after all!”  
Then he poofed next to Al and said, “But Agrabah has something no other place in the world has!” he looked over at me and winked, “well make that two things! Anala and….” He poofed into a rocked and blasted all around the courtyard and shouted, “YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal   
I rollerbladed all along the great Great Wall!  
I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall,   
But who was with me through it all?   
Nobody! 

The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze   
On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules   
It's easy when you're chased by killer bees   
Who said "geshundheit" when I sneezed 

Genie Poofed over to me and took my hands in his and spun me in a circle and looking into my eyes and he sang the next verse.  
So now I'm home   
Home again with you   
You chase the clouds away   
Whenever I am blue   
I giggled and whispered, “You're always blue!”

And the pyramids I highly recommend   
There is nothing in the world quite like a friend 

Genie poofed us all together again and continued to animate his trip around the world.

Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails   
Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils  
I single-handedly I even saved the whales   
No one was there to hear my tales!   
In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band   
I rode the ragin’ rapids down the Rio Grande   
Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land   
Nobody laughed, or lent a hand 

Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle   
Without you, the Sahara’s not so hot   
Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet   
And the QEII is just some yacht   
I know this wasn’t in the movie I remembered but in a flash of blue smoke I was sitting in a boat, the ones like they have in Venice and Genie was rowing us down a beautiful stream, and I think I liked this seen better. I glanced over to see Al and Jasmine in another boat and I looked back over at Genie when he held his hand to my cheek and turned my face to look up at him.  
Now that I'm home,   
Home again, it's clear,   
All I ever wanted   
Seems to be right here   
I've travelled East and West   
And now, I'm back again   
We were all poofed into a circle and Genie gave us all a big group hug.  
And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend 

Aladdin Added his voice to the song.  
There's nothing in the world,

Jasmine decided to sing along as well.  
Nothing in the whole wide world 

And then we all sang together.  
There is nothing in the world quite like a friend 

Genie grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss before he sang quietly for me along.  
Nothin' in the whole wide world quite like a girlfriend!  
I laughed and kissed him again.   
Al turned to Genie and asked, “So Genie, how does it feel to be free?”  
“Seriously? I LOVE IT!” He leapt into the air and I heard his back crack and I looked at him concerned. “Ok so maybe my powers aren’t what they used to be, but don’t sell me short. I may be free but I still have some magic in me!” He poofed in a Box with a saw in his hand.  
“Who wants to volunteer?”  
I giggled as everyone seemed to take a step back.   
“Uh Genie we have to go to….” Al started and Jasmine gasped in dismay.  
“Dinner! We’re late!”   
I watched Genie’s shoulder’s slump as he realized what he thought was going on, “oh you to proubly have a romantic dinner for two all planned out, and you don’t need a big blue lug gumming up the works.”  
“But Genie!” Al tried to explain.  
“Three’s a crowd you kids go on!”  
Jasmine looked at Al and said to Genie, “We would love for you to join us for dinner!”  
Genie leapt into the air with a shout of joy and wrapped his arm around my sholder leading me inside.  
“Home cookin? Lets go!”   
I heard Al stop Abu saying, “Not you, Abu. You have a job to do, remember?”  
“Huh?”  
“You have to guard Iago!”  
Genie released me and flew back to Al, “ Giddy-up, slow-poke. What's keepin' ya?”  
“Nothing! Well, something, but I'll tell you later.”   
He pushed Genie ahead of him toward me and I pulled gently on Genie’s Hand and whispered, “I really missed you Genie, I hope you’re not planning any long term trips for a while.”   
He smiled down at me and placed his arm around my waist as we walked he pulled me closer and he whispered in my ear, “Anala I’m never going anywhere without you again.”   
He kissed my cheek and we walked into the palace to await dinner!


	19. Chapter 19

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: Genie leapt into the air with a shout of joy and wrapped his arm around my sholder leading me inside.  
“Home cookin? Lets go!”   
I heard Al stop Abu saying, “Not you, Abu. You have a job to do, remember?”  
“Huh?”  
“You have to guard Iago!”  
Genie released me and flew back to Al, “ Giddy-up, slow-poke. What's keepin' ya?”  
“Nothing! Well, something, but I'll tell you later.”   
He pushed Genie ahead of him toward me and I pulled gently on Genie’s Hand and whispered, “I really missed you Genie, I hope you’re not planning any long term trips for a while.”   
He smiled down at me and placed his arm around my waist as we walked he pulled me closer and he whispered in my ear, “Anala I’m never going anywhere without you again.”   
He kissed my cheek and we walked into the palace to await dinner!  
*********************!@!!****************************  
As I sat there waiting for everyone to get ready for dinner I nodded off in my chair, honestly they shouldn’t make these things so comfortable. Genie wrapped his arm around my shoulders as my eyes were closing I said, “Wake me up when everyone gets here.”  
He smiled over at me and kissed the top of my head, “No problem Anala.”  
******************!******************@***********************!***********!  
My dream was in the middle of the desert and it was dusk out I looked around trying to figure out why I’d be having this dream and caught sight of several people over by a well. I floated over and saw that it was Abis Mal and his band of not-so-marry thieves. Abis Mal was pulling a water bucket out of the well muttering to himself.  
“Those stinking brats! First chance I get I’m gonna slice them in half!” I spun to watch his men, who were standing with the horses. The leader of the little group seemed to be fuming!  
“That stinking Abis Mal!” he snarled to his comrades.  
“First chance we get lets slice him in half!” one of his comrades said dragging his hand across his throat pretending to slit it.  
“Hey get over here and wash up! It’s bad enough having to look at you without having to smell you!” Abis Mal shouted to his men. I gulped as I saw the furious expressions on their faces.  
The three bandits shot each other looks and then silently pulled free their swords before one said, “Come we do it now, no witnesses!”  
The slowly crept up on Abis Mal who had just pulled up the bucket and dumped the water over his head when out of the bottom of the bucket fell a black lamp and smacked Abis Mal hard on his head.  
“Ouch, what is this,” snarled Abis Mal as he bent to pick up the lamp, “So help me I’ll sue whoever runs this well!” He raised the lamp to inspect it and chuckled appreciatively, “A lamp! Well it might be worth a few shackles once it’s cleaned up.” He rubbed his sleeve against it to wash off some of the dirt.  
“It will be of little use to you Abis Mal, except to light your way to the valley of the dead.” Abis Mal cried out in fright as his men raised their swords high above his head, but before they could bring them down red mist shot out from the lamp surrounding the area.  
“It is bewitched! Run for your lives!” the men mounted their horses and fled deep into the desert.  
A very familiar malevolent cackle reverberated throughout the surrounding air and I stumbled back, which is really weird considering I wasn’t even physically even there. In a fiery tornado of red smoke and lightning Jafar in his Genie form appeared still cackling madly.  
“I’m free! Free to extract vengeance on the two little brats who imprisoned me!” Jafar started to fly off in the direction of Agrabah but he hadn’t gotten very far when he was suddenly jerked to a halt by the cuffs around his wrists. They held him in place and he thrashed around wildly trying to free himself. I was still standing there dumbstruck; damn I had completely forgotten that this psycho was coming back. Jafar roared with fury as he realized he wasn’t going anywhere.   
“It is the curse of the lamp, all the power in the universe and I AM BOUND BY THE RULES OF THE GENIE! Which means I can’t kill that upstart Aladdin and make his smart mouthed companion Anala pay! Unless I have someone arrange it for me!” he flew down to where Abis Mal was quaking with terror and Jafar roared, “TAKE ME TO AGRABAH AT ONCE!” Abis Mal started in terror and was babbling incoherently and he fumbled with the lamp and it fell to the desert floor. Jafar sighed in irritation and he said, “I suppose I am to much for his limited mind.” In another tornado storm Jafar transformed down into the form he had possessed before he was transformed into a genie. Abis Mal ducked and scurried away quickly. Once the transformation was done Jafar held his cape over his face much like you would expect a vampire to do and he said rather irritated, “I trust you’ll find me a little less overwhelming now?” he flipped his cape behind him.  
Abis Mal poked his head out from behind his arms and stammered, “Yo…you a …a genie?”  
Jafar rolled his eyes at how pathetic Abis Mal was and sarcastically, “You are astonishingly perceptive!” Abis Mal tentatively crept over to the fallen lamp and gingerly picked it up.  
He raised a finger in question and whimpered, “umm…..if you’re a genie then….don’t I get wishes?”  
Jafar dusted off his snake staff uninterestedly, “Yes three wishes that is a minor formality, but first I must go to Agrabah. You will take the lamp there for me!” As if he’d finally realized something, Abis Mal stopped shaking and stood proudly.  
He dusted off the lamp calming and boasted triumphantly, “Then..uh.. you need me!”  
Jafar snarled with rage and Abis Mal continued, “I’ll take you to Agrabah, but first I want my wishes.”  
I watched as Jafar’s pupils dilated to pinpricks and I backpedaled fast forgetting that I wasn’t actually there. With a roar of fury Jafar turned boiling red and lightning shot out from him at Abis Mal who ducked and dodged all the while shrieking with terror.   
“WHY YOU….” Jafar raised his hand to wallop Abis Mal then seemed to think better of it and slowly brought his hand back down. “You shall have your wishes,” Jafar said with a deceptively kind smile.  
“I shall?” Abis Mal asked tentatively then coughed embarrassed and in a stronger voice said, “I mean I SHALL!” Abis Mal smiled wickedly and rapidly said, “I want riches, treasure, lets see I know ….. I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Gor du Mare!”   
Jafar smiled wickedly and said, “Your wish is my command.” And in a flash of light Jafar, Abis Mal and I were transported to the legendary sunken treasure ship of Gor du Mare. The only problem was we got transported underwater and Abis Mal was suffocating. He swam quickly backwards in shock and barley dodged being grabbed by an octopus he swam quickly forwards and ran into a shark that nearly took a bite out of him, but Jafar poofed in and stuck a stick in the sharks mouth and caught Abis Mal in a cradle hold.   
“Poor sweet baby” Jafar cooed falsely as he threw Abis Mal over near the octopus who wrapped its tentacle around Abis Mal tightly . “Aren’t we enjoying our wish?”  
“Perhaps you wish me to return you to the desert?” Jafar snarled and Abis Mal frantically shook his head yes.  
In a flash we were all back in the desert by the well and Abis Mal spit out a fountain of sea water. Jafar loomed over him and said, “That was two wishes take your time with the third! Or you will wish you’d never been born!” he snarled and Abis Mal swallowed hard in fear. “On the other hand if you cooperate with me I will see that you are amply rewarded!”  
“Rewarded?”  
“First you will help me get revenge on a certain street rat by the name of Aladdin!”  
“Aladdin? I want revenge on him too! And his pesky little side kick Anala” I stiffened in resentment, I was not Al’s sidekick! Jafar picked up Abis Mal by his vest front and brought his face very close to Abis Mal’s and whispered, “let’s not be to hasty my simple minded friend, Aladdin we can agree on, but Anala is mine! I have special planes for her!” I shrank back in fear, and Abis Mal nodded vigorously. Jafar dropped him and said, “It’s not enough that we simply destroy Aladdin, after all there are things so much worse than death!” The both evilly laughed and Jafar cut Abis Mal off, telling him to go get his horse, which had run off.   
“Don’t you know it’s very rude to spy on people Anala?” he snapped his fingers and suddenly I wasn’t floating anymore my feet were solidly on the ground and I could feel the desert wind. I looked down to see that I was in a physical form. But I didn’t understand I could still feel my physical body asleep in Agrabah. I’d have to think about it later because I had bigger problems at the moment. I backpedaled as Jafar started stalking towards me.   
“How did you… what ….I ...” Apparently I was incapable of making coherent sentences at this time. I tripped over his fallen lamp and laid there propped up on my elbows as he towered over me. He reached out with his staff and raised my chin forcing me to meet his eyes.   
“there are many perks to becoming a genie my dear, one of which is the vast amount of knowledge one can access, I know all about your powers and what you are, though I must admit you did a marvelous job pretending not to know.” I blinked up at him confused and realization lite up in he’s eyes and he threw his head back and roared with laughter. “OH…..this is rich, you really don’t know. hahahahah all the better not to spoil the surprise then, let’s just say you’re not as human as you believed yourself to be.” I paled and rose to my feet forcing him to take a few steps backward.  
“What do you mean I’m not human?” he wagged his finger at me.  
“ah ah ah, no can do that would ruin the surprise!” his face turned dark and he poked me with his staff hard, “but if you get in my way your precious Genie will pay the price.” I tired to ask more but I could feel Genie shaking me awake. Jafar saw that I was fading and laughed.  
“I’ll be seeing you Anala!”  
And I woke up!  
**************************!@!***********************************$*#^&********  
I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright and everyone looked at me in concern.  
“Uhhh sorry bad dream.” I offered lamely and everyone nodded and went back to watching Genie cook.  
Genie was cutting up carrots in midair and the Sultan clapped ecstatically. Genie accidentally cut his hand off and the severed hand started tap dancing until Genie grabbed and reattached it saying, “I hate it when that happens!”   
The Sultan cleared his throat and looked directly at Al and said, “Now to business, Aladdin you have proven to be a man of strong moral character. That is why I’ve decided to make you my new royal vizier!” Al’s jaw just about hit the floor and I laughed.   
“Isn’t it wonderful?” jasmine gushed.  
Genie poofed in as an award announcer, “wow royal vizier, Aladdin would like to thank the academy for this great honor!” he slide sideways over to the Sultan and asked, “what’s a royal vizier?”  
“Well he will be my most trusted adviser.”  
Genie rose in the air proudly, “well that makes since and he’s bound to be better than that Jafar!” I shuddered at the name remembering what he’d said only a few minutes ago, ‘you’re not as human as you believe yourself to be.’  
I turned back to the conversation as Genie continued, “And Iago, talk about a rat with wings!” I paled and looked at Genie who was unfortunately still talking to the Sultan and I coughed politly.  
“uh Genie?” I tried to get his attention but he hadn’t heard me.  
“That bird was mean, ‘Sultan want a cracker?’” I wacked my head with the palm of my hand, this was not going to help Iago.   
“I can still taste those moldy things!” the Sultan hissed angrily. I pulled Genie away and whispered into his ear.  
“Genie Iago is here and before you go all red alert on me he saved my life so I’m trying to put a good word out for him.” Genie blinked and winced apologetically.  
“sorry I guess that’s not gonna help?”  
I rolled my eyes, “Gee ya think?”  
Just then the bird in question blasted through the door and landed on the table sending it all flying.   
“Iago! Guards, Guards get that bird!” the Sultan shouted in fury.  
“Yes your highness!” Razoul snarled happily.   
I ran forward and snatched up Iago and held him close to me, “Just listen we had to ….”  
But Al cut me off, “Your highness I would like to take full responsibility for Iago.”  
Razoul got in Al’s face and said, “And if the bird makes one wrong move you shall be the one I pluck boy!”  
Al sighed in relief but it wasn’t over yet Jasmine charged him next, “ You were hiding Iago all along weren’t you!”  
“well yes but..”  
“HOW COULD YOU? MORE SECRETS? I THOUGHT YOU’D CHANGED!” Jasmine ran off crying.  
Al called out after her, “Jasmine, wait! Back in the marketplace.. Iago... he... he saved my life.” Al leaned against a wall and sank to the floor in despair, “Some grand vizier I'm gonna make. Everybody's mad at me.”   
I looked over at him and I knelt down by his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It’ll be ok Al, Hey, Jasmine's just a little steamed.”   
Genie turned into a steaming pot of tea and poured a cup and tried to hand it to Al, “She'll cool down. Care for a cup?.......This isn't cheering you up, is it?”  
“I don't get it, Genie. I try to do something good and it blows up in my face!”  
“That's the problem with doing the right thing. Sometimes you do it by yourself.”   
I watched Al walk off and I sighed, then I looked over at Iago, who was perched on a nearby ledge talking to himself, “That kid saved my life. Nobody's ever looked out for me before. Now, it's like I owe him…………………Nah!”  
“Just let your conscience be your guide.” I looked up and giggled as Genie, in the form of jiminy cricket floated down and landed near Iago’s feet. Iago leapt in fright at the sudden intrusion and I was rolling on the floor laughing. Iago shot me a dirty look and turned back to Genie.  
“Conscience? Never had one. Never. What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?”  
I rolled my eyes and picked myself off the floor smartly responding, “A-ha! You do have a heart! An itty-bitty one, but it is there!”  
Genie hi-fived me and Iago snarled, “Can you two quit with the hocus pocus already?”  
I glared at Iago and pointed to where we could just barely see Al who was devastatingly depressed, “Look at him, that’s your fault! Would it kill you to do something nice for him?”  
“"Possibly. I don't do "nice."”  
“Oh come on it’ll be FUN!” Genie tied to convince him.  
“I don't do fun, either!” Iago snarled at him.  
Genie sighed in frustration, “We have to get Al and the princess back together!”  
“Look, I definitely don't do mushy stuff! It's not me!”  
He was just about to fly off when I called out to him slyly, “I know, but it's going to be tricky.”  
Iago halted in his tracks and spun smiling at me, “Tricky is good. Tricky I can do.”  
Genie snapped his fingers and the three of us where transported to Jasmine’s balcony where Iago was on a plant above her and Genie and I were hiding in the shadows unseen. I winked at Iago and he nodded and called down to the princess.  
“Come on, Princess! Don't waste your tears on him.”  
Jasmine spun and snarled at him, “You! You get out of here!”  
“Hey, don't take it out on me! He's the creep. I never should have saved his life.”  
“Saved his life?”  
“Yeah. He owed me one. That's why he stood up for me.”  
“But he didn't have to lie to me.”  
“You are so right.”  
Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms  
Walking on air's obnoxious  
The thrill  
The chill  
Will make you nauseous  
And you'll never get enough  
Just forget about love   
Jasmine socked him in the face with a pillow sending him skidding back on the floor over to us and he gave us a thumbs up saying, “She’s going for it, now make with the magic!” Genie started using magic to make Jasmine see Al’s face in the mirror and other magical things happen.

Forget about romance  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance  
Then you feel the blush  
When he's spouting out some sentimental mush  
Love really is revolting  
It's even worse than when you're molting  
Enough of this fluff  
Just forget about love 

Jasmine smiled slightly as she looks at the lily Al got for her on our bandit trip, and she holds it close as she sings.  
I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
My heart all a-flutter 

Iago physically shook with discust as he pretended to try and talk her out of it.  
Oh, how I shudder 

Jasmine ignored him and continued to sing.  
The first time we kissed 

Iago tries to take the lily from Jasmine.  
It won't be missed   
Forget about 'is touch 

Jasmine pulled the lily back and shoots him a mock angry look  
I can't forget about his touch 

In the scheme of things,   
It doesn't matter much 

It matters so much 

You're better on your own   
A meal becomes a banquet   
When you eat alone 

Hmm-mm-mm-mm 

Jasmine grabbed Iago’s wings and spun him around in a circle as they sang together.  
Love's filled with compromises 

And don't you hate those big surprises? 

A cozy rendezvous 

Oh, please! 

Candlelight for two 

Oh, geez! 

Look, you're calling my bluff, I can't 

Just 

Forget about love!   
Al walked into the courtyard and Jasmine ran to him. “Jasmine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept Iago a secret. Please...” Al tried to explain, but Jasmine placed a finger over his mouth.  
“Aladdin, you don't have to...”

I can't forget about my heart 

Al smiled at her and sang back with all his heart.  
I can't forget about my heart 

And how it felt to fall for you right from the start 

I'm still falling 

Whatever we may do 

Whatever we may do 

You are here for me, and I'll be there for you 

I'll be there 

To wish, to want, to wander   
To find the sun through rain and thunder 

A cozy rendezvous 

Yes, please! 

Candlelight for two 

Oh, geez!  
I glance over at Iago who was getting hug crushed by Genie and I giggled as Iago sang.  
Enough is enough! 

We can't forget about love!  
I smiled I was happy for them but I still couldn’t stop thinking about what Jafar had told me, ‘You’re not as human as you wish to believe.’!


	20. Chapter 20

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: I'll be there   
To wish, to want, to wander   
To find the sun through rain and thunder   
A cozy rendezvous   
Yes, please!   
Candlelight for two  
Oh, geez!  
I glance over at Iago who was getting hug crushed by Genie and I giggled as Iago sang.  
Enough is enough!   
We can't forget about love!  
I smiled I was happy for them but I still couldn’t stop thinking about what Jafar had told me, ‘You’re not as human as you wish to believe.’!  
**************************AMK********************************************  
We stood there watching as Al and Jasmine kissed and I smiled, I’d worry about Jafar later. Genie’s head jerked up in sudden realization and he turned to me.  
“Oh wow I almost forgot, while I was gone on my trip I missed your birthday didn’t I?” I waved away his concern.  
“It’s alright Genie it was only like what two weeks ago?”  
“WHAT” I cringed as I herd Al and Jasmine shout out from behind us and I looked at them sheepishly over my shoulder. “Your 19th birthday and you didn’t tell us, father would have threw you an amazing party.” Jasmine pouted.  
I rolled my eyes, “That is exactly why I didn’t tell anyone, you’d all make a big fuss, and you had other stuff to worry about.”   
Genie held his hands behind his back and smiled mischievously, “Who said I forgot, I still got you a present.”   
“Genie you really didn’t have to…” I gasped as from behind him he pulled out a lamp, or at least that’s what it looked like it was made out of solid crystal and Genie gently handed it to me and I cradled it in my arms. “It’s beautiful! I’ve never seen anything like it in my life I threw my free arm around his neck and kissed him. After we broke apart he smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I heard a loud thump and I turned around to see what it was but saw nothing. I turned to Genie and went on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek, “I’ll be right back” I turned and started toward a bench and sat down and looked down at the lamp in my lap and smiled. Then I felt a tingling feeling in my chest and it quickly spread outward I closed my eyes and tried to breathe deeply then I felt a sharp pain behind my eyes, my eyes shot open and I gasped, then the pain was gone. After a few seconds I realized I was standing and tuned to look at the bench I had been sitting on and I gaped. I was still sitting there gazing at the crystal lamp looking very lost in thought. I looked down and saw, well sort of saw, that I was see through. This was like my dreams only my body appeared to be awake. I felt something pulling me over toward the wall and I floated over. My eyes bugged out as I saw Abis Mal dust himself off and rub a very familiar black lamp. I gasped and ducked down hoping not to be seen as Jafar slithered out seething.  
“It’s about time, it was getting hot.” Abis Mal cringed like he expected to get hit but Jafar only turned and walked toward me I held my breath as he looked out over the courtyard and his eyes stopped on my friends and he practically purred, “How very like Iago, He’s lost no time endearing himself to those in power. Which fits in perfectly with my plans!” I gulped as he laughed evilly and turned to look back at my friends.   
Al hugged Jasmine close and whispered, “I’m sorry Jasmine!” she shushed him and leaned in to kiss him, but before their lips met Genie sighed loudly and they turned to him slightly miffed.   
“Don’t mind us!” Genie gushed.  
Al rolled his eyes and said pointedly, “Ya well this is kind of a special moment!”   
Genie blinked for a few minutes then winked at Al, “Right! Got it, say no more, enough said, Rodger over and out!” He poofed away but was back in seconds with lights and cameras video recording Al and Jasmine. “Rolling, Today’s special moments are tomorrow’s memories. Looking great Jaz! More emotion Al, tilt your chin a bit.”   
Iago burst in front of Genie’s camera and started squawking, “What does he have to make it clear to you lunk heads? The shows over, they want to be alone! Break it up! Move it primate, shoo go on!” he smiled as they began walking out and then said to Al over his shoulder, “That takes care of the peanut gallery, if you need me I’ll be lazing about in the lap of luxury!” he flew off toward the palace and Genie looked back at my unmoving body.  
“Anala you coming?” it was as if I was hooked on a fishing line. I got jerked over towards my body and slammed into it. I blinked and I was once again staring down at my crystal lamp in my lap. I glanced up at Genie and nodded, slightly confused.  
“Ya, I’m coming!” I raced after him hearing Jafar’s laughter echoing behind me.   
*****************************AMK*******************************************  
I was sitting with Jasmine and Al in Jasmine’s room and Al was still trying to convince her that Iago was innocent. I was sitting in one of the really comfy bean bag chairs and I was really getting tired of them arguing.  
“I can’t explain it Jasmine I think we can trust Iago.” I blinked in surprise, with how long I’ve been in the Aladdin universe It was getting harder and harder to remember the exact lines and scenes from the movies but something wasn’t right here. This was the scene right before Al went off with Iago and the Sultan, even when I dreamed I saw the scenes that weren’t scene by the others, so why hadn’t I seen the one right before this where Iago was threatened by Jafar? I didn’t like not knowing what was going on.  
I watched as Iago reluctantly crawled into the room and looked very guilty at Al’s words.  
“Well then I guess I can give him a chance.” Jasmine sighed and Iago winced again.  
Al smiled and glanced up to see him standing by the door, “Iago?” he asked confused.  
“I …I was …just thinking that um…..maybe it’s time you patch things up with the Sultan. Um…. He might enjoy a nice scenic Carpet ride?”  
“That’s a good idea!” Jasmine agreed readily.  
“And I’ll bring Genie and Anala with! They were a big hit with the Sultan!” Al cried out with joy.  
“NO..no no..I mean uh… Genie’s too flashy and too loud. You’d never get a word in.”  
“Good point Iago, Aladdin you need some quite time with father, let him get to know you.”  
“And…I can show you the perfect spot!” Iago said sadly.   
“Great!”  
“Come on lets get father. Gust a minute, Iago this isn’t easy for me to say but, I was wrong about you!”  
I watched as they walked out together and Iago cried out, “WAIT A SECOND”  
I shuddered as if a cold wind had just rolled by and Iago paled as he looked above the door. And he looked down and said, “I’ll be along in a minute!”  
They walked out and I had a bad feeling so I quickly walked out the door and hide against the wall and listened into the room.  
“Excellent” Jafar’s voice rang out from the room and I shivered, I bolted toward the courtyard where Genie and Abu where waiting. I got there Just as Al, the Sultan, and Iago had taken off on Carpet and Genie and Abu where pigging out on a picnic I sat down and joined them but I glanced nervously around. All of a sudden spider started crawling all over the picnic blanket and Genie Abu and I huddled closer.  
“SPIDERS!” Genie cried out as he poofed into and exterminator and hissed, “Things could get ugly!” he started spraying chemicals over the spiders, they swirled up into a tornado and transformed into Jafar.  
“Jafar” Genie gasped in shock I rolled my eyes.  
“NO shit Sherlock!” I whispered over to him and Genie smirked back at me.   
“Sorry to spoil your picnic boys, but I can’t have any Genie’s mucking about ruining my planes and I’ve been dyeing to finish a certain conversation.” I he turned to look directly at me and Genie stepped in front of me protectively, which normally I would have issues with but since it was Jafar I let this one slide.   
Genie looked over his shoulder at me and Abu, who was cowering on my shoulder and Genie smiled, “Don’t worry you guys, he’s a genie and genie’s can’t kill anyone!” Jafar smirked and spit fire out of his mouth and Genie pushed me out of the way as the fire roared around him. When the smoke cleared a slightly charred Genie spat out a puff of smoke and croaked, “But you’d be surprised what you can live through.”  
Jafar threw back his head and roared with laughter, “You always were good for a laugh.”  
Genie was steaming mad and hissed, “OH yah?” he poofed into a archer and shot a lightning bolt at Jafar shouting, “who’s laughing now?” the smoke cleared and Jafar was nowhere to be seen then his laughter rang out from every direction until he swirled back into existence behind us.  
He looked down on us and laughed, “why that would be me.”  
I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing  
Jafar zapped us and Genie was in a lousy magicians outfit and I was in a skimpy assistants out fit and I snarled at Jafar who only laughed.   
I bet you've got a bunny  
Under your hat!  
Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!  
I watched as Jafar poofed Genie and Abu into cards and shuffled them and shot them out in jester outfits. Genie spun angry as he shot lightning back.   
C'mon, clown,  
Let's see what you've got!  
You try to slam me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
Jafar flew over to Genie and he yanked on his beard making him age into an old man.   
You're simply out of date  
You're only second rate!  
I snarled and charged Jafar who merely laughed from his fifty food position and simply kicked me out of the way and sent me flying into a tree . I slid to the ground winded and glared at him clutching my side.   
You think your cat's a meanine,  
But your tiger's tame  
You've got a lot to learn  
About the genie game  
So for your information,  
I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!  
Men cower at the power  
In my pinky  
My thumb is number one  
On every list  
But if you're not convinced  
That I'm invincible,  
Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!  
Go ahead and zap me  
With the big surprise  
Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a big escape  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!  
You know, your hocus-pocus  
Isn't tough enough  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate!  
Zaba-caba-dabra!  
Granny's gonna grab ya!  
Alakazam-da-mus  
And this thing's bigger than the both of us!  
So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!  
And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate  
I'll send ya back and packing   
In a shipping crate  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate  
You're only second rate!  
I gasped as Jafar zapped Genie into an orb and I snarled, “put down my boyfriend this instant” I bolted for the picnic supplies and bend down to grab a chef’s knife a charged Jafar. He laughed and dogged as I slashed at him.   
“Really Anala young ladies shouldn’t fight what would your family say!” Jafar taunted.  
I spun and snarled as I lashed out at him again ripping the material on his robe and leaving a thin scratch behind. It infuriated me even more when he threw back his head and laughed.  
“Nice shot but you still can’t win, you don’t even have access to you powers yet.” I faltered, which was the biggest mistake I could of made. Jafar’s fist shot forward and hit me in the diaphragm forcing all the air out of my lungs. And I bent over and clutched my stomach.  
“Sleep well Anala!” Jafar purred and brought the orb the held Genie down on the back of my head. The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was Abu running towards us.   
********************************AMK*************************************  
I awoke with a major headache, and I felt myself being set down against a stone wall I peeked my eyes open to see Jafar stick some form of spider relic on Genie’s orb so he couldn’t get out and using the wall for support I tried to stand.  
“That won’t help you.” Jafar called out not even bothering to turn around.  
“Ya well this will make me feel better.” I snarled grabbing hold of a loss stone and throwing it right at his head but he merely dodged and turned to grin at me.   
“That wasn’t very nice,” he shot lightning at me and the force of the impact knocked me back into the wall and I slumped to the floor. I heard his footsteps as they neared me.  
“Don’t touch me!” I hissed at him but he ignored me and lifted my chin so when I opened my eyes I was staring directly into his.   
“I can do whatever I want, you’re mine now Anala, and it’s going to stay that way.” He reached behind my head and clamped a collar around my neck before he backed away I looked up to see a chain that connected the collar to the dungeon wall.  
“I wouldn’t want you to get any ideas of escaping now would I.” he zapped Abu into a cage on the wall as he walked past. And slammed the door shut as he left.  
I felt the tear fall as I sat there and I did the only thing appropriate to do in a time like this in a Disney move, I sang.   
What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong

What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old Anala"

But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to let them live there lives  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?  
I hugged my knees to my chest, rested my forehead on my knees and sobbed but as I heard Genie start singing the rest of the song and I looked up at him with a lost expression.

Well, what the heck, You went and did your best  
And, my God, I really saw something swell, that's right  
And for a moment, why, you even touched the sky  
And at least you left some stories they can tell, you did

And for the first time since I don't remember when  
you looked just like your old fun-loving self again  
And I, Genie, Your loving boyfriend.

I smiled and chucked slightly, whipping away the tears and sang the ending of the song.  
That's right, you are my Genie boyfriend, ha, ha, ha

And I just can't wait until I next see Jafar  
'Cause I've got some new ideas   
that will really make him scream  
And, my God I'm really gonna give it all my might  
Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right  
I smiled at him and whispered, “thank you Genie” he smiled and nodded from his cramped position within the orb.  
“Get some sleep Anala, You’ll need it!”   
I nodded and leaned against the wall, because the chain connected to my collar wasn’t nearly long enough to let me lay down on the floor. As I shut my eyes I thought of the crystal lamp Genie gave to me, and how I’d stepped out of my body, maybe I could at lease be there for Al, even if he couldn’t see me!  
********************************AMK**********************************  
“Sultan... Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about Iago. I guess I saw some good in him...just like you saw some good in a street rat.” I looked around and relized I was on top of the cliff where Iago had taken Al. I looked down to see that I was invisible again. I looked over by the waterfall and saw Al talking to the Sultan.  
“The good I saw in a...Well, oh, yes, l... I suppose. Well said, my boy! Oh, you'll be a fine vizier!” The Sultan clapped Al on the back and walked toward the waterfall to get a better look and Al turned back to Iago.  
“This was a great idea, Iago. Thanks.”  
“Oh, don't thank me. Really.”  
“Sultan!” Al and I turned to See Abis Mal atop a black stallion, and he had several masked riders with him as well. I backed up several paces as one of them looked directly at me and glared. But Aladdin was still lost.  
“Abis Mal?!”  
“Aladdin!” the Sultan cried In distress as the horses charged down at them. And Al spun on Iago.  
“You traitor!”  
Iago backed away in terror stammering, “Traitor is such a strong word.”  
“Aladdin! Help!” the Sultan cried again as the riders swung by and grabbed him heading toward the waterfall.  
“I'll settle with you later.” Al snarled and whistled to Carpet, “Come on, Carpet!” the rode off and I floated alongside them. All grinned triumphantly and whispered to Carpet, “Look, they're trapped on the cliff! When they stop, we'll... What?” Al’s Jaw dropped as with a wave of one of the masked rider’s hands the horses all sprouted wings and flew of the edge of the cliff. “Abis Mal knows magic?” Al shook his head clear and raced after the horses. “Hang on, Sultan! We’ll save you.” Al flew up toward Abis Mal and tried to grab the Sultan off of his horse but Abis Mal kicked Al in the head several times and Al lost consciousness and fell toward the spikes of the waterfall.  
“Yes!” Abis Mal cried out and gaped as the Masked riders hand shot out and used magic to slow Al’s decent safly floating him away from the sharp rocks before releasing him into the cold water. “Huh? What are you doing?! Are you nuts?! You saved him! He was this close... to being a greasy little smear on the rocks!” the horsemen transformed back into a furious Jafar.  
“Look, you little... I mean, my dear Abis Mal...if you remember the plan...it is not yet time for the boy to meet his end.”  
“I knew that.”  
“Soon, our revenge will be complete...and you shall have your third wish.”  
“Ooh, my little wishy!”  
Jafar turned quickly to a terrified Iago, “And you, Iago!......You have done well.”  
Iago hung his head upset and said sadly, “Please, don't mention it.”  
Jafar then turned to glare at me and I gluped, he sneared at me and hissed, “I will deal with you and your meddling eavesdropping back at the palace!” I quickly zipped away floating down to where Al had just popped out of the water and heard him gasp for air.  
Al looked around frantically, “Sultan!” Al looked down upset and the hissed angerly, “Iago.”  
I tried to follow Al but I was suddenly and violently pulled back to my body and I sat there blinking up at a furious Jafar. And I said the only thing one can say in situations like this.  
“Oh Crap!”


	21. Chapter 21

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap :“Soon, our revenge will be complete...and you shall have your third wish.”  
“Ooh, my little wishy!”  
Jafar turned quickly to a terrified Iago, “And you, Iago!......You have done well.”  
Iago hung his head upset and said sadly, “Please, don't mention it.”  
Jafar then turned to glare at me and I gluped, he sneared at me and hissed, “I will deal with you and your meddling eavesdropping back at the palace!” I quickly zipped away floating down to where Al had just popped out of the water and heard him gasp for air.  
Al looked around frantically, “Sultan!” Al looked down upset and the hissed angerly, “Iago.”  
I tried to follow Al but I was suddenly and violently pulled back to my body and I sat there blinking up at a furious Jafar. And I said the only thing one can say in situations like this.  
“Oh Crap!”  
******************************AMK************************************  
I gulped as Jafar grabbed me by my collar, lifted me off my feet, and brought me within inches of his face. I wrapped my hands around his wrist instinctively because the collar was cutting off my air supply. Jafar snarled at me and hissed, “ You should mind your own business you little bitch! No one likes eavesdroppers!”  
I squinted and turned my head away before gasping, “Ya and nobody likes your breath either, you seriously need a breath mint.”  
Jafar sneered and threw me down. My head ricocheted off the wall and I cried out in pain before quickly stifling it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. I rubbed the back of my head and tried to blink away the spots dancing in front of my eyes as I glared up at him.   
“Jafar you fiend!” I turned my head to see the Sultan and princess Jasmine chained the wall near Abu.  
Jafar rolled his eyes and snarled back at him, “Do you mind I’m trying to discipline an irritating child here!”  
I shook with rage and rammed my heel into his sheen which bounced right off and I hissed in pain as I held my foot. Jafar smirked down at me, and I sneered at him. “You’re not my guardian and for your information I’m 19 as of two weeks ago! So you have no authority over me!”  
He smiled superiorly down at me and leaned so close to my face and said snidely, “If I don’t who will, it’s not like your parents are around to teach you about your powers?”  
I felt like I’d been kicked in the gut with the mention of my parents but I fought back tears and I shouted, “Oh for the love of the Sith!(A.N My own personal favorite curse!) I’ve had just about enough of this ‘you’re not as human as you believe’ and ‘your power’ crude tell me what you’re talking about!!"  
He patted my head condescendingly, “All in good time Anala, all in good time.” He adopted a fake confused look and turned to look at Genie, who was still in his orb dungeon. “Although I’m surprised your little boyfriend didn’t tell you already, I mean after all any Genie would recognize what you are, even when his powers are so depleated.”  
I blinked in shock and looked over at Genie, “Genie…..what is he talking about?” Genie wouldn’t meet my eyes and I felt my heart drop, so ….this is what if felt like when the love of your life kept secrets from you. “Why ….Genie…why would you keep this from me…I… I don’t understand. Tell me it’s not true, tell him you don’t actually know!” I pleaded with him to no avail as he never raised his eyes from the floor and I slumped against the door.  
Jafar reached out with his snake staff and used the cobra head to lift my chin until I meet his gaze. “I would have thought he would have told you by now, considering you’re almost 21. But I suppose he was helping in his own way I mean he even gave you this..” he pulled my crystal Lamp from behind his back and I leapt for it.  
“GIVE ME THAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU SLIMY SNAKE!!!!” Jafar held it just out of my reach and faked dropping it, I stopped coming at him a look of despair on my face and he laughed.   
“I’d sit back down if you don’t want this smashed to smithereens!” I walked backward toward the wall and when my back hit I slid down it until I was sitting on the floor.  
Jafar smiled again and practically purred, “That’s more like it!”  
“I should have known that this was your treachery!” the Sultan shouted again and Jafar bowed mockingly.  
“But of course, I couldn’t have done it without Iago!” Iago flinched as if he’d been slapped.  
“Uh….I…I played a minor roll really” he shuddered nervously.  
“Jafar ….this rug won’t cooperate!” Abis Mal was struggling with Carpet and in a quick movement Carpet broke free and flew for the window. But Jafar calmly turned and zapped him with his snake staff, causing a chain to wrap itself around Carpet sending him flying back down and crashing to the floor.  
“When Aladdin returns,” snarled the Sultan, but Jafar only chucked in amusement.  
“I think we have ample time to prepare for his arrival!” Jafar snatched the hat off the Sultan’s head and slit it with a knife.   
“Hey!” cried Abis Mal in despair, “that was a nice hat; I could have worn that hat!”  
Jafar waved away his concern, “we need this for our plan!”  
Abis Mal whimpered as Jafar slashed the hat again, “couldn’t we use another hat for the plan?”  
Jafar cackled, “oh no! the Sultan’s turban and this dagger are exactly what we need to seal Aladdin’s doom!”  
“You’ll never get away with it!” I shouted at him and he turned and knelt on one knee in front of me and grasped my chin in his hand.  
“I think I will, the Genie couldn’t stop me, and neither will you.” I lent down and whispered in my ear, “After all Marids don’t come into their full power till their 20, and you’re only 19.” I released me and started walking to the door.  
I blinked a few times in shock and reached out after him and cried, “Wait, Marid? What’s a Marid? Damn it Jafar get back here and explain!” I laughed and slammed the door behind him. I slumped against the wall and sighed. I raised my head and looked over at Genie who was looking at me sadly and I whimpered so softly I didn’t think he would hear me, “why? ….I… don’t understand if you knew ….w..why didn’t you tell me?”  
Genie looked down, then met my eyes and said, “When I first met you, you had such a bright outlook on life, and you loved everything about being human. When you told me you where from” he glanced over at the sultan and then back at me, “where you are from, I knew that you had to be a Marid, but you were so happy with your life, and so worried about getting home to your family I didn’t want to say ‘oh hey by the way Anala did you know you’re not human?’ I wanted to put off telling you as long as possible because I figured there was a reason your parents never told you!”   
My head jerked up at the mention of my folks and I cocked my head in confusion. “Wait you’re telling me my parents knew about this the whole time?!?” Genie nodded and I asked, “Can you explain this a little more I’m so confused!”  
Genie nodded again and took a deep breath before saying, “ok….where to start…ummm….in ancient Arabian mythology there are several types of magical beings: genies, like me can grant wishes to fill the heart’s desire of the holder of their lamp. There are also Jinn, who are supernatural creatures which possess free will, and can be either good or evil. In some cases, evil genies are said to lead humans astray, but the good Jinn are like guardian angles of the human race to protect them from the evil Jinn. And then you have the Ifrits who are infernal jinn, spirits below the level of angels and devils, noted for their strength and cunning. An ifrit is an enormous winged creature of fire, either male or female, who lives underground and frequents ruins. Ifrits live in a society structured along ancient Arab tribal lines, complete with kings, tribes, and clans. They generally marry one another, but they can also marry humans and take human form.” He paused then to look me in the eyes before continuing, “There are lots of others as well but the rarest of Arabian mythological creatures….are the Marids, there are a hybrid race of beings that happen when a Ifrit falls in love and marries a Jinn; Which is my theory on what your parents have to be. Marids don’t come into their full magical ability until they turn 20, and they gain their magic form which …no one can say as it’s different for each Marid. But they need a lamp, like a genie’s, to protect them from outside influence until they can master their powers.”  
I blinked a few times trying to take in the fact that Genie was trying to tell me that my parents where ….mythological creatures. “o…ok so why …why do Marids need protection from outside forces?”   
Genie sighed and looked down, “Marids are a very sensitive magical being, they are the rarest but also the most powerful race that has ever existed, but….there is a catch, in the first few weeks after a Marid turns 20 they are very weak from the transformation, and like a Jinn a Marid can be good or evil, but also like a Genie they can be controlled and there magic used for whatever their controller wants. That’s the reason I gave you the crystal lamp.. unlike genie’s lamps, which imprison the genie’s, a Marid’s lamp protects them from outside influences. Most Marids get theirs from their parents but well…” he looked away sadly and I nodded slowly taking everything in. when Genie met my eyes again there was a desperate worried look in them. “Anala, I swear I didn’t keep this a secret from you to be dishonest, it’s just I felt that if your parents hadn’t yet told you there must have been a reason, and you were so focused on finding a way back….I didn’t want to burden you….I….I’m sorry!” he looked down and I couldn’t help but smile at his concern and I let out a deep sigh.  
“I understand Genie.” He’s head shot up to look at me and he gaped.  
“r…really? You’re not mad!”  
I shook my head, “I…I’m a little confused and disoriented but…..I guess it makes since. And my parents would have told me eventually…..but thank you for trying to let me live my own life…. That means a lot to me!” I smiled once again and he smiled back.  
But my relief was cut short as the dungeon door flung open and Jafar stalked back in smiling triumphantly.   
“Unhand us this instant” I had to give Jaz props for not being afraid but she had to know that wasn’t going to work.   
Jafar rolled his eyes and turned to her crossing his arms over his chest and said snidely, “You should have seen the look on Aladdin's face...when Princess Jasmine sentenced him to death.”  
“Jasmine’s jaw dropped and I leapt to my feet and cursed under my breath.  
“What do you mean!” I growled at him.  
He wagged his finger at me, “Temper, temper little Marid, no need to get all flustered.” I could practically feel the steam pouring out of my ears but Jafar on laughed and whispered, “See for yourself!” He held his hands out palms facing each other and between his hands a ball of black light formed and within that ball I saw Al chained in another part of the palace dungeon being interrogated by Razoul.  
“And then you went over the waterfall, eh? How did you survive?” Razoul scoffed  
“I... I don't know.” Al hung his head in shame  
Razoul threw his head back and scoffed, “How very convenient.”  
“It's the truth! Why won't you believe me?”  
“Because we know you're lying!” the image turned to reveal a very similar virsion of Jasmine, but it couldn’t have been her she was chained up not three feet away from me, and apparently Al was confused as well.  
“Huh?”  
“I found this in your room.” The fake Jasmine held up the Sultan’s destroyed turban and I glared up at Jafar, now I understood the fake Jasmine was Jafar. I looked back into the black orb as the Fake Jasmine continued, “My father's turban... slashed!”  
“You can't think...” Al tried to defend himself but was cut off.  
“I thought you loved me!But now I see that all you wanted to do...was rule Agrabah!”  
“I never wanted...”  
“He shall die at dawn for the murder of my father.” The fake Jasmine held her face in her hands pretending to sob and ran out of the dungeon as Al called after her.  
“Jasmine, please!” Al tried to run after her but was pulled back by Razoul.  
“You're in my hands now, street rat!”  
With a snap of his fingers the black orb was gone and Jafar was smirking down at me and I tried to lung at him.  
“YOU BASTARD…..YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jafar laughed at me again and turned to Abis Mal who was currently prancing around like a school girl.  
“Oh, yes! And then I get my wish.”   
Jafar rolled his eyes and said unenthusiastically, “Yes, and then you get your wish.”  
I snatched up a broken off piece of brick and threw it at Jafar who mearly raised his hand and used his magic to deflect it.  
“Jafar! I swear one day you will pay for this!” I snarled at him  
He laughed and started stalking towards me and backed me up against the wall. He tried to raise my chin with his hand but I bit him…hard! He hissed in pain but smiled, then he back handed me and, shocked, I fell to the floor and held my cheek, that hurt a lot worse that it looks in the movies.  
“Such spirit!” Jafar purred as he crouched in front of me and I leaned into the wall to get as far away from him as possible. He reached out and stroked my cheek. “Perhaps after a few days in chains...you'll be more kindly disposed toward me.” He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “Especially if you want Jasmine, her father, and your boyfriend to remain healthy!” I glared at him as he turned to address Iago. “Ah, Iago...you betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies. Then you turned on them...as soon as it was in your best interests. That's what I love about you. You're so perfectly predictable. A villain through and through.”  
“Thank you. Thank you.” Iago sighed in relief.   
Jafar turned and gazed out the window as the sun was rising, “Dawn!” in a flash of red magic Jafar looked exactly like Jasmine and he walked up to her and purred in her voice, “I'll tell your boyfriend good-bye for you, Princess.”  
The Sultan thrashed in his chains and shouted, “When I get hold of you, Jafar...”  
“I'm so worried.” He and Abis Mal turned and exited the dungeon.  
Jasmine turned her fury on Iago who was trying to lift the orb Genie was locked in. “How could you double-cross Aladdin... after all he's done for you!...........What are you doing now?”  
“Oh, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to free the chump genie... so he can save your chump boyfriend!” he dropped the orb and it bounced off the ground undamaged and Iago huffed in exhaustion.   
“You have to lift it higher!” I encouraged lightly.  
“Sure.” Iago gasped, “No problem.” As he flew over to the orb again I watched the sun rise and sang softly:  
Sound the bugle now... play it just for me  
As the seasons change... remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on...I can't even start  
I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.

I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me... lead me away  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere  
Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down and decide not to go on  
I closed my eyes and remembered my mom’s beautiful smile, my dad’s proud face when I brought home a good report card. My sister and brother who, even though we fought always believed in me…..I couldn’t give up now….not when there was so much riding on us winning…Jafar was going down!  
Then from on high, somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls,  
"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself,   
Your courage soon will follow,  
So be strong tonight... remember who you are"

Yeah, your a soldier now,  
Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for  
I looked over at the others and I smiled, “Iago fly Genie’s orb over to me we don’t have much time.” Iago quickly flew to do as I had asked and I held the orb in my hands and kissed where Genie’s for head would be through the glass and whispered, “I love you now go save Al!” I bent down, Jumped up, and threw the orb as high into the air as I could. As I came hurtling down it shattered on impact and Genie shot up flying off toward where I assumed Al was being held. I sighed in relief and sang softly the refrain from the song.  
Yeah, your a soldier now,  
Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for  
Hurry Genie you’re Al’s only hope at this point. Then my eyes rolled back in my head and I collapsed onto the ground as darkness claimed me.


	22. Chapter 22

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap : Iago quickly flew to do as I had asked and I held the orb in my hands and kissed where Genie’s for head would be through the glass and whispered, “I love you now go save Al!” I bent down, Jumped up, and threw the orb as high into the air as I could. As I came hurtling down it shattered on impact and Genie shot up flying off toward where I assumed Al was being held. I sighed in relief and sang softly the refrain from the song.  
Yeah, you’re a soldier now,  
Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for  
Hurry Genie you’re Al’s only hope at this point. Then my eyes rolled back in my head and I collapsed onto the ground as darkness claimed me.  
****************************************AMK****************************  
As I blinked my eyes open I realized I was in my “out of body” form, (which is way too long so now I’m going to call it my specter form) anyway I realized I was flying at lightning speed and turned to see that flying next to me was Genie, who had a look of hard determination on his face.  
“We’ll make it in time.” I told him confidently   
And he jerked in surprise and glanced sidelong at me confused and I shrugged. “I guess I passed out from the knocking around Jafar gave me before, and lately I seem to have a lot of out of body experiences when I pass out or fall asleep.” Genie nodded.  
“that’s not an uncommon thing for Marids who are just gaining their powers, I’ve just never seen it happen, so it kind of took me off guard.”  
I blinked in surprise, so Genie did know a lot about my supposed race. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the direction we were headed, “I’ve a lot of questions, but they can wait until after we’ve saved Al.” Genie nodded and we picked up speed as we shot toward the executioners block in the distance. I saw Al gaping at the figure standing before him, who I knew was Jafar in surprise we were getting closer and their words were carried to us on the wind  
“Jasmine! I knew you wouldn't go through with this!” I heard Al sigh.   
“I just wanted to say good-bye, street rat.” I saw recognition in Al’s eyes and he started to struggle with his guards.  
“Jafar! It's Jafar...” Razoul threw a sack over Al’s head effectively cutting his sentence off. Genie and I picked up speed as Razoul raised the sword over his head I ducked my head and crashed into him sending him sprawling and I turned just in time to see Genie scoop Al up in his arms and I raced after them as we all headed to safety. Al pulled the sack off his head and sighed in relief when her realized what had happened.  
“Genie, Anala, Thanks for saving me!”  
I giggled and waved away his thanks saying, “Oh, come on, Al. You know I had to.  
That no-head look is just not you.” He rolled his eyes and Genie smiled gently bumping his shoulder against mine.  
Genie gently set Al on his feet and rubbed his hands together. “For my next trick, bibbidy bobbidy boo! Oh-ho, and everybody's safe and sound!” In a flash of light Jasmine, The Sultan, Abu, Carpet, Iago, and my physical body appeared and Genie rushed over and caught it…me… before I fell. Al looked between me and my body and shuddered confusedly. I but my spectral hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
“Don’t think about it too hard, it’s a long story and I’ll tell you later. I floated over to my body and looked up at Genie expectantly. He gestured down at my unconscious body smiling encouragingly. I took a deep breath and laid my hand over where my heart would be and closed my eyes. I dull pain flared behind my eyes and I gasped. My eyes shoot open and I was staring up at Genie. I held my hands in front of my face and smiled, I was back in my body. I glanced over to see Al and Jasmine hugging each other fiercely.   
I rolled my eyes, “Hate to break up this touching reunion but someone else wants to talk to you.” I stepped lightly to the side to reveal Iago struggling to hide behind me.   
He frost and waved fearfully up at Al, “Hello.”  
Al’s face turned cold and he jabbed a finger at Iago who quivered in fear. “You set me up! How could you show your face? You're nothing but a...”  
I stepped between them with my arms crossed, “Aladdin, Iago rescued us. He didn't have to, but he did.”   
Al gapped at me, “Rescued? Him?”  
Iago poked his head out from behind me and whispered, “"Please note... "Did not have to, but did." Now we should be fleeing for our lives...if you don't mind!” Iago started to fly off but I shook my head fiercely.  
“No! We have to stop Jafar!” I said with an air of finality.  
Jasmine looked at me like I was mad, “But how? He's so powerful!”  
Genie stepped up beside me and placed his hands comfortingly on my shoulders and said, “His lamp. You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar.”  
Al nodded, “Then that's what we'll do!”  
Iago flew up between all of us shouting, “Reality check. Jafar is large and in charge.”  
Al raised his head proudly and said, “Yes. There's no telling what Jafar will do to Agrabah. We have a responsibility!”  
“Maybe you do, but I don't! I'm only responsible for me, myself, and nobody!”  
Al was about to say something but I raised my hand and knelt down by Iago and smiled, “I understand Iago. You've done enough. And thanks for saving my skin!” I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. I hopped on Carpet with the others as we took off in search of Jafar I could still hear Iago ranting behind us.  
“Hey, I did my good deed! I don't owe you a thing! You hear me! Not a thing!”  
I leaned back in Genie’s arms and whispered, “I’ll be right back!” he gave me a worried look but nodded understandingly. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. Then I leaned up and kissed him. He clutched me tightly and I laid my head in his lap closing my eyes.  
**************************AMK********************************************  
As I opened them I was in my specter body and I smiled thinking, ‘dang I’m getting good at this!’ I turned to see Jafar and Abis Mal pacing around the palace courtyards; and remembering that Jafar could see my specter form I hid behind a nearby bush listening to Jafar rant.  
“Now that my revenge is complete...there is one little matter left to resolve.”  
“Yes! The wish!” Abis Mal cried gleefully, dancing around.  
“Indeed.” Jafar purred triumphantly as he spun on Abis Mal and hissed, “You will now wish me free of this wretched lamp!”  
Abis Mal hugged the lamp to his chest in a vain effort to keep Jafar from it and whimpered, “No! My wish! You got what you wanted! Now it's my turn!”  
I had to refrain from giggling as Jafar took a calming breath and smiled cajolingly, “But you don't need to waste your third wish. You want the sunken treasure of Coeur du Mer? It's yours!” with a wave of his hand all the treasure that had been in the sunken ship appeared around the courtyard grounds.  
“Yes, yes, yes! Yes! I love it! I love it!” Abis Mal was dancing around his new fortune stash admiring everything and pointing out objects he loved, “Silver! Lots and lots of it! Oh, I'm so excited! So this means I could have more stuff?” he turned to Jafar who nodded repressing a snarl. He waved his snake staff and a jeweled crown appeared.  
“I always wanted one of those!” Abis Mal crooned. Jafar mad chests of treasure appear but Abis Mal was still not satisfied, “ Nice! More! More!” finally Jafar had had enough and a shipload of treasure appeared and landed on top of Abis Mal. “Oh, dear!”  
Jafar tapped his foot impatiently snarling, “Now, if it's obscenely excessive enough...perhaps you'd care to grant my freedom.”  
Abis Mal pulled himself from beneath the treasure and blinked up at Jafar stupidly, “Huh? What? Oh, yeah, right.” He gently picked up the black lamp and held it high above his head, “Wish you were free. Sure thing, yeah. I wish for Jafar to be...” he paused lowering the lamp and looked at Jafar suspiciously, “Wait... how do I know that these things...won't disappear once I set you free?”  
Jafar’s anger rained down as the earth shook from his fury and he towered over Abis Mal bellowing, “The more pressing question is...how will you stay alive if you don't?!”  
Abis Mal backpedaled into a nearby statue stuttering, “But you said genies can't kill! You said that!”  
Jafar crossed his arms smirking, and mockingly said, “You'd be surprised what you can live through.”   
In a flash I was back in my physical body and I watched as Abu reached for the lamp and Jafar bellowed in rage, “What?!” he shot his staff at Abu but it hit his lamp and started levitating it towards himself. I bolted from our cover and hopped on Carpet who flew between Jafar and his lamp which I grabbed as we passed by.   
“I'll take that!” I smirked like the smart-alike I am and Abis Mal leapt trying to grab it as I passed.  
“My lamp! Gimme!” Al ran from the cover and blocked Abis Mal’s path and I heard Jafar’s confused roar of Fury.  
“The street rat? Still alive? No!” with a stamp of his foot the earth shook and a crack appeared in the ground heading straight for Al. The ground split apart beneath him and he fell clinging to the edge of the cliff, and he looked down into a lake of fiery lava.   
“Help!” he cried just as he lost his hold and Genie shot down and caught him at the last second.   
“Thanks, Genie!”  
“Where's the lamp?” I called out to them   
“Aladdin!” we turned to see Jasmine waving her arms showing us that she had the lamp and we turned to fly to her when Jafar shot Carpet and Genie down sending Al and I sprawling.  
“Not so fast!” Jafar smiled superiorly down at us.   
“Give it up, Jafar!” Al snarled at him and sprinted for the trees.   
“We're obviously too much for you to handle!” I mocked as I sprinted in the other direction leaving Jafar furiously confused.  
“You! You're all fools to challenge me! I am all-powerful!”  
“Some all-powerful.” I mocked from my position by the fountain.  
“You can't even get rid of a lowly street rat.” Al followed my comment from his position near the lava lake.   
“A problem I mean to rectify right now!” Jafar transformed to his red genie form and grabbed hold of Aladdin.  
“Aladdin!” Jasmine cried out in dismay but suddenly Al was turning blue and blowing up like a ballon.  
“What?” I said in confusion and giggled as ‘Al’ poofed back to Genie who snickered up at Jafar.  
“Gotcha!” He mocked before turning and shouting to the real Al, who was flying toward Jafar’s lamp on Carpet, “Go, All!”  
Jafar snarled and threw Genie across the courtyard and I sprinted toward him crying out, “Genie!” I knelt by his side and he winced as I put his head in my lap.  
“I’m alright Anala!” I sighed with relief before he passed out again.   
“Faster, Carpet!” Al shouted, but Jafar shot a ball of fire at them at it hit Carpet square in the back. Carper froze stiff and plummeted to the earth shattering.  
“Carpet, no!” I cried out in horror and Jasmine’s cry was right behind mine.  
“Aladdin!”  
I gently shook Genie’s shoulder, “Genie, wake up!”  
“Give it up, boy!” Jafar roared, “You shall never have my lamp...and there is no one to save you this time.”  
I was about to charge him in fury when I heard a familiar and very annoying voice call out, “Hey, Jafar! Shut up!”  
“Iago?”  
“Traitor!” Jafar roared as Iago swooped by and Jafar ducked, but Iago just kept going and grabbed the lamp, just barley dodging the lightning bolt shot at him. But he wasn’t so lucky the second time. Just as he was about to hand it off to Al he was hit in the back with a lightning bolt and slammed into the far wall of the cliff. He and the lamp fell onto a rock in the middle of the lava lake.   
“No!” I shouted and slide down the side of the cliff to him and cradled him in my arms.   
“Good help is so hard to find these days. Isn't it, Anala?” Jafar taunted me. Iago squirmed in my arms and reached out with his leg and kicked the lamp into the lava.  
“My lamp!” Jafar howled in pain and rage as his lamp started to dissolve in the lava. The rock beneath Iago and I started to crumble and I leapt up and grabbed an edge of the cliff. Now we were hanging precariously over the lava and I heard Al cry out.  
“Iago! Anala!” his rock had floated farther away and I was scared what was I gonna do. As Jafar’s lamp sunk below the surface Jafar writhed like he was being electrocuted. I felt the cliff walls coming together but then Genie shot by grabbing me, Al, and Iago on the way out. We barely made it out before the cliff walls closed together. And in a blinding flash of light and fire Jafar was gone…forever. The sky returned to normal and Carpet was reassembled. I clucted the little weak bird to me and stroked his feathers.   
“Iago...” I whispered and my eyes filled with tears.  
“No!” I heard Jasmine whisper.  
“But I thought a genie couldn't kill anyone.” Al whispered in sorrowful confusion.   
“You'd be surprised what you can live through.” Iago croaked and I screatched with joy hugging him close.   
“All right!” I shouted with joy.  
“Oh, Iago!” Jasmine sighed in relief   
“He's alive!” Genie was dancing around happily as we entered the palace and placed him on a pillow and wrapped his arm in a sling. Iago was so proud of himself that he started narrating.  
“And so the bird lived happily ever after...wallowing in luxury as Aladdin's and Anala’s palace pal.”  
The Sultan and I shook our heads before the Sultan turned to Al.  
“Now, my dear boy...or should I say, my new vizier?”  
“Oh, say it!” Iago purred.  
“Sultan, I'm very honored, but...” Al stared but was cut off by Iago.  
“But?! What but? "But" is such a strong word!" Why, I oughta...” I clamped my hand over his beak to shut him up.  
“I can't be your vizier.” Al finally finished. Iago wiggled his beak free and studdered.  
“What?! Sultan, the boy's talking crazy talk! Don't listen! What more do you want?”  
“The world.” Al whispered, and Iago was taken aback.  
“Look, personally, I'm with you, kid...but let's take it one step at a time.”  
“I mean... I want to see the world. I can't just stay in the palace. There's too much to do, too much to see.”  
“Hey, what about your girlfriend? Do you think that this lovely princess... is just going to wait around here?”  
“I most certainly will not!” Jasmine said insulted.  
“There, you see?” Iago said smugly to me and I rolled my eyes.  
“I'm going to see the world, too.” Jasmine finished. And I stepped in.  
“If you knuckle-heads think you’re going anywhere without me you’ve got another thing coming. You would all get into loads of trouble without me!  
“If Anala is going then so am I” Genie flew up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back into his embrace. Iago wasn’t taking the news so well.   
“OK, that's it! The madness is spreading! Crazy talk! Why do I keep getting hooked up with these warped people? Shouldn't somebody ask what the brave parrot wants to do?”  
I smiled and walked outside where the stars where shining brightly overhead and I sat on the ground hugging my knees slightly to my chest and sighed.   
“What a day huh?” I turned to see Genie leaning against the door way and he walked over to sit down by me and I smiled.  
“This is going to sound like self-pity but the Marid news is hitting me pretty hard, Genie.”  
He rubbed my back and I was trying not to cry as I continued, “if I’m not human that means everything I thought about myself is wrong, that all these years who I thought I was, was a lie. I don’t even know if …. If Marids have normal life spans, or if …. If we have souls…I just don’t …I….I….” I let the tears fall as Genie hushed me consolingly and started to sing.

Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
I blinked up at him, I loved this song and I whipped a few tears from my eyes as he put his arm around me.  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
I kissed him on the cheek and took his face in my hands as I sung the next verse back to him.  
Through your eyes  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
He helped me to my feet and we walked off toward the fountain and trees of the courtyard singing in tandem.   
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  
He kissed my long and hard and used his magic to make the trees swing in beat with the song and the melody played from somewhere unseen and I got up on the edge of the fountain and walked around it as if it were a tightrope.  
I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
I stumbled and Genie’s arms wrapped around my waist before I fell face first in the water. I spun around and locked my arms around his neck, and he locked his around my waist. He sung on:

And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes  
I kissed him deeply and he sighed, we pulled back slightly and he took my right hand in his left and he placed his other hand on my hip. I laughed and placed my free hand on his shoulder as he lead me in a waltz.  
And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
He lifted my arm and spun me out and back in gracefully and we ended facing each other, eyes locked. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me and I sighed in bliss. This was the relationship I’d always dreamed of and Genie loved me for who I was Marid or not.  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever  
Looking through your eyes  
I pulled back and grined taking his hand I pulled him behind me as I jogged back toward the others.  
“Where are we going?” he laughed and I echoed it.  
“We’ve got to talk to Al and Jasmine, we’ve really got to start planning their wedding!”  
He laughed and ran with me the rest of the way, I looked at the sparkling stars and thought to myself, ‘two movies down, one to go!’


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is a little shorter than normal I know but I’m studding for finales at my school and I can’t spend lots of time online! But I did get another chapter out and I promise to make the next one longer! So without further adu!

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap : He lifted my arm and spun me out and back in gracefully and we ended facing each other, eyes locked. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me and I sighed in bliss. This was the relationship I’d always dreamed of and Genie loved me for who I was Marid or not.   
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever  
Looking through your eyes  
I pulled back and grined taking his hand I pulled him behind me as I jogged back toward the others.  
“Where are we going?” he laughed and I echoed it.  
“We’ve got to talk to Al and Jasmine; we’ve really got to start planning their wedding!”  
He laughed and ran with me the rest of the way; I looked at the sparkling stars and thought to myself, ‘two movies down, one to go!’  
****************************AMK****************************************  
I looked down at my reflection in the mirror and I smiled, I was wearing a silver dress, which normally I’d never do but it was a special occasion. I twirled around letting the dress wrap itself around my legs multiple times it was long and sparkly, kind of like the one Anastasia wore to the ballet, except mine was silver hers was black. I tied my long brown hair up in a pony tail and walked out on the balcony, it was Al and Jasmine’s wedding day and the happy emotions were swirling around. I breathed deeply and sighed, it was a good day. I spun and sprinted to the palace gates where I stopped and smiled at all the people walking around. Razoul and his men where growling at anyone who passed and I rolled my eyes, they were always just so tense. A peddler with a huge basket on his back sauntered up to Razoul and gushed.  
“Oooh, in all my years, never have I seen the streets so full of bustle and hustle and assorted commotion.”  
“Our Princess is to wed.” Razoul snarled reluctantly.  
The peddler smiled delightedly, “Oooh, wonderful! And who's the lucky prince?”  
I tried so hard not to giggle as Razoul fumed, “Not a prince at all. Just a no account street rat.”  
“NO WAY!” the peddler poofed to reveal that it had been Genie. “ Try it fanatically.” He shot magic fireworks into the air as he picked Razoul up and spun him, “It's Aladdin!”  
He looked over and saw me and he grinned mischievously . He puffed out in a puff of smoke and was suddenly next to me an arm draped around my shoulder as he sang:  
There's a party here in Agrabah, there's excitement in the air.  
People pouring in from near and far  
'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a weddin'.  
Genie threw me up in the air and I landed on an elephants back, Genie poofed in front of the poor thing and grabbed its foot, starting to give it a manicure.   
There's a party here in Agrabah, everybody will be there  
So if you're a pauper or a shah, do something with your hair.   
You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty  
He spun and pretended to wag a finger at me and I rolled my eyes and spun into his arms leaning just out of reach of his lips and sang in a whisper:  
A turban that's unraveling just won't do  
No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy  
I lightly tugged playfully on the earring in his left ear and he growled deep in his throat and wrapped is arms around my waist drawing me to him he smiled.   
You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through.  
There's a party here in Agrabah, so I'm goin' to paint the town  
He grabbed my hand and spun me out before linking my arm in his and escorted me further into town. We shot magic at the people as we past turning their drab clothes into the most beautiful outfits I had ever seen.   
If you want to see what colors are, follow me around.  
Genie picked me up bridal style and flew off into the air and pretended to send newspapers down to the towns folk and I listened to them sing.  
Aladdin's gettin' married and it's gonna be  
The wedding of the century  
I threw my arms out as we flew and giggled before stealing Genie’s next verse:  
My buddy's getting married and you're gonna see  
Just how much Genie can do!  
He rolled his eyes and poofed us back on the ground near the gate as he poofed into an explorers outfit.  
You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs  
Then he was a pig on a plate while he’d transformed my outfit to a hula outfit. I rolled my eyes and started dancing around.  
You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen  
But none of them compare to what this  
The food with be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting.  
There's a party here in Agrabah and it's got us all aglow  
He transformed into a hulking body builder and started flexing his muscles and sang in a deep voice.  
If a street rat could have come so far, maybe I can do it  
As he poofed back to normal I wrapped my arms around him from behind and purred in his ear.  
Sure, there's nothing to it!  
I cringed as the woman on the balcony above us started singing… well it would be more accurate to say she was screeching  
There's a party here in Agrabah, but we're not sure that we'll go  
For although the bride is la de dah, the groom is awfully low  
Genie pushes the woman out of the way and I stifled a giggle. Genie then appeared in front of the palace leaving me to watch from near the gates as more guests arrived, he was dressed as Walter Cronkite and another Genie walked behind him, wearing a Jafar mask.  
“And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long. Without Jafar and all his malice, everybody's happy! What could possibly go wrong?”  
I smiled but stiffened when I saw a long line of camels entering the gate and a man in a blue robe standing near them. I gasped as the lids on the baskets on the camels backs popped up and dirty men started whisper singing.   
There's a party here in Agrabah, and we're gonna rob 'em blind  
Cassim waltzed up to one of the baskets and pushes up to it before whispering back.  
While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind.  
He turned as the men dropped back down in their baskets and turned. I froze as he met my eyes. His eyes narrowed as he took a step toward me I took one back so that there was a stream of people between us. I watched me for a moment longer before turning and disappearing into the crowd. I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding and bolted to the palace. As I entered I saw Iago collecting the wedding gifts and I laughed.  
There's a party here in Agrabah, and the loot is pouring in.  
I like this wedding stuff so far.   
Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present!  
I rolled my eyes and spun over to Genie who had a checklist in his hands and I looked over his shoulder and pointed before singing out my comments.  
We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers  
Genie smiled and wheeled in a cart full of flowers and dumped them over the Sultan and I.  
And valets who will carefully park for you  
I rolled my eyes and I walked over the bridesmaid’s dressing room and a twirled around them and smiled.  
The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours  
Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too  
Genie poofed in, poofed me out, and then we were in the ball room where he led me in a faster version of the waltz as he twirled me about the room I smiled as he sang.  
There's a party in Agrabah, yes a filling of the room  
But there's something missing, yes, ahah!  
The Sultan looked around frantically, “Where is the groom?!!?”  
Genie stopped leading me around and we looked around for Al who was nowhere in sight. And I suddenly turned to Genie, “He’s probably at the old hideout, come on!” Genie nodded, picked me up and we took off in search of Al.  
******************************AMK****************************************  
As Genie flew up to Al’s hideout window I peeked inside to see him and Abu on the ground, digging through the floorboards until he lifted out an old looking dagger. Finally Genie flew us through the window startling Abu and shouting, “Hello? Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding!”  
AL laughed and waved away his concern, “Hold on Genie, there's something I need.”  
Genie grinned and turned into a girl stepping out of a cake and I rolled my eyes as Genie laughed, “I gotcha, it's a bachelor party, big boy!”  
Al rolled his eyes as he unsheathed the knife, “No, this is for the wedding.”  
Genie sheepishly starts his impression of Woody Allen, “Well, uh, that's a nice dagger. Interesting nuptial accessory. It's a bit... sharp”  
Al looked down sadly and sighed, I put my hand on his shoulder. When he finally looked up he whispered, “It belonged to my father!”  
Genie’s jaw dropped, “Your father? You never said a word about your father. Oh, I've got to let the caterer know! Chicken or sea bass?” I face palmed and made a slicing motion across my neck to let him know to cut it out but he didn’t catch it. Al shook his head and looked out over the horizon.  
“He's not coming to the wedding... he died a long time ago.”  
I placed my hand on his shoulder again and I whispered, “I’m sorry!”  
“That's okay, I never knew him. Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this.”  
Genie poofed into a pair of slippers on Al’s feet and giddily said, “Al, are you getting cold feet?”  
Al smiled and shook his head, “No, Genie. It's just that... I've always been a street rat. Stealing what I need to survive, runnin' from the guards.. Living my life alone. ” I raised an eyebrow in question and he smiled sheepishly before reiterating, “Until I met Anala and the rest of you!” I nodded, happier with that explanation and let him continue. “I'm takin' a big step today, into a new world.”  
Genie poofed in a radio studio and he and I had headphones with microphones and a microphone was placed in front of Al as Genie started, “Today's topic, "Fears of the Future Family Man." Al from Agrabah, share with us.”  
“I never had a father to show me how to raise a family.”  
I nodded playing along with Genie’s charade and said, “No role model? Get a little deeper”  
“What do I know about families? Genie, what if I'm no good at it? If my father were here...” Genie poofed us back to normal and I walked over to him and forced him to meet my eyes.  
“If your father were here, he'd be as proud of you as we all are.”  
Al sighed, “I just wish he could see this.” He walked over to the window and gestured at the palace in the distance.  
There's a party here in Agrabah, and the party's all for me.  
Just look you guys at where we are, and how are dreams have come to be.  
Knowing we couldn’t hear Jasmine’s lines from her I sang a revised version so it would feel better for me.  
There's a party here in Agrabah, and I can't believe it's true.   
After all this waiting, here you are. You and Jaz finally get to say 'I do'  
Al smiled at me and gazed out over the distance.  
I never ever had a real family  
I turned and wrapped my arms around Genie’s neck and whispered.  
I never ever had a real true friend  
Genie joins us both in the next verse.  
Someone who could just understand me...  
I ducked as Iago swooped in ruining the mood and squawking.  
Hey, come on Aladdin, this mush has got to end!  
Genie poofed us all into our wedding clothes and held a clock out to Al and I.  
There's a party here in Agrabah  
And it's starting right away.  
Let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star  
Genie looped his arm in mine and held the other out to Al.  
Hey, come on, it's your wedding day!  
We all hopped out the window, Carpet caught Al, Abu, and Iago. Genie caught me bridal style and we flew off toward the Palace.   
Aladdin's gettin' married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Aladdin could have come so far!  
Genie, the townsfolk, Abu, Iago, and I all started singing the repetitive verses.   
They're finally getting married!  
They're finally getting married!  
Look at all these presents!  
They're finally getting married!  
They're finally getting married!  
Al cut in  
I'm finally gettin' married!  
Genie poofed us down in front of the building and started conducting a chorus of Genies in song.  
They're finally gettin' married at the party in Agrabah!  
They're getting married and it's gonna be such a sight to see.  
Come on, go with me  
To the party in Agrabah!  
The music and song stopped and Genie was still going.  
“A party goin' on now, got to party, got to party. Help me! Can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp, somebody rub the lamp, Ah, you know I feel it...”  
I tapped Genie on the shoulder and whispered, “You ready to go inside party boy?”  
Genie looked around and suddenly stopped dancing before turning bright red and leading me off into the chapel, “ ah, that's enough.”  
I giggled and headed off but I tight feeling stayed in my gut, they King of Thieves had seen me, that was going to cause all sorts of trouble … I just knew it!


	24. Chapter 24

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap :The music and song stopped and Genie was still going.  
“A party goin' on now, got to party, got to party. Help me! Can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp, somebody rub the lamp, Ah, you know I feel it...”  
I tapped Genie on the shoulder and whispered, “You ready to go inside party boy?”  
Genie looked around and suddenly stopped dancing before turning bright red and leading me off into the chapel, “ ah, that's enough.”  
I giggled and headed off but I tight feeling stayed in my gut, they King of Thieves had seen me, that was going to cause all sorts of trouble … I just knew it!  
**************************AMK*****************************************  
I was standing just inside the balcony of the pavilion making sure everything was in order when I felt a wave of dizziness and I inwardly cursed. Ever since my 20th birthday was nearing I’d been getting dizzy right before I’d get astral projected out of my body, I’d also found out that It was much easier to get back into my body if I had the crystal lamp Genie had given to me on my last birthday. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting. Then I took out the crystal lamp from my side pouch and I sighed as I sank into oblivion.   
***********************************AMK***************************************  
I wasn’t very far from my body in all respect; I was floating near the animal ‘parking’ near the entrance to the pavilion. Not far below me stood Cassim near the camels he had brought with him. Cassim was watching the events in the pavilion when he turned and he began unhooking a basket. From a basket behind him, a man cuts his way out. The man is tall, gray skinned, wearing a black vest, a red cumber bun, and baggy blue pants. On his left hand, he wears a golden, claw like weapon with three prongs. The man put his hand on Cassim's shoulder and I paled, this was one of the only guys in the whole movie series that gave me the creeps….Sa'luk.  
“Why do you walk in the open while I suffocate like an animal?” Sa’luk snarled acidly at Cassim.  
Cassim merely rolled his eyes and shrugged Sa’luk’s hand of his shoulder. “Someone has to keep a cool head, Sa'luk.”  
I had to bit my lip to refrain from giggling as I could practically see the steam pouring out of Sa’luk’s ears as he pointed his metal claw near Cassim’s neck, “Someone will have no head if this is another wild goose chase.”  
As Sa’luk pulled away Cassim turned his attention back to the pavilion. “The Oracle is the real thing. This time I'm sure...” As Cassim walked off toward the party Sa’luk snarled at his back before turning and stalking toward one of the baskets. I blinked in surprise; this wasn’t part of the movie. I floated slightly down to hear better, but I had to be careful, as I neared the time I would come into my powers my specter body looked and felt more real, so while I could float and fly still…. others could now see me and ….i rubbed my head lightly in memory apparently I could get injured too. I reflected back a few months when I had tried to scare Jasmine with my specter form and she threw a book at me. Imagine my surprise when it made contact. But I shook my head, I needed to remain focused my birthday was only a few days away and I didn’t want anything wired to affect it. I saw Sa’luk lift the lid slightly on one of the baskets and I saw it was the Asian looking thief who was really good at martial arts. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sa’luk in question.  
Sa’luk glanced around wearily before saying, “I’ve been hearing rumors going around that there is something far more valuable around this scene than the Oracle staff.” The Asian man narrowed his eyes but remained salient and Sa’luk continued, “There is supposedly a mythical creature running about untamed.”   
The Asian man….I think his name was Yang…rolled his eyes, “Yes I know about the rumors of the free Genie, it’s all nonsense, and even if it were true a free Genie can not be controlled.”  
Sa’luk shook his head, “Not the Genie Yang, a Marid is running around without a master.”  
Yang’s eyes widened in shock, “A Marid, I heard they all died out a long time ago.”  
Sa’luk smiled wickedly, “Well there only rumors but if we happen across one…well you know the drill.” Yang returned the smile and nodded. Sa’luk closed the lid of the basket and leaned against a nearby wall waiting. I paled, they were talking about me! That couldn’t be good. I quickly flew back to my body and reentered. I blinked my eyes open and looked to the stairs where Cassim was just entering and he glanced my way. Our eyes met and I swallowed hard. His eyes lowered to the lamp in my hands and narrowed. I quickly stuffed it into my side pouch and bolted for the pavilion ceremony room, very aware of the feeling of eyes digging into my back as I ran.  
**************************************AMK************************************  
I slowed to a walk as I neared the gift area trying to catch my breath I caught a glimpse of Iago sitting on a mount of golden wedding presents ogling them and I giggled. Abu pulled on Iago’s tail to try and get him to come watch the ceremony with him and Iago continued to admire himself in a golden chalice.   
“I can see fine from back here.” He said distractedly to Abu who screeched in aggravation. Iago glanced over his shoulder at him and sighed, “Look, there's one thing I get sentimental about, and I'm sittin' on it.” Abu blinked and picked Iago up by the tail to look under him, confused. Iago balled his wings in to fists and hissed angrily, “The loot monkey, the loot!” I laughed again and held out my arm for Abu.  
“Come on Abu I’ll go watch with you let Iago be a fuddy duddy.” Abu chattered happily as we entered the ceremony room and we joined Al at the front of the ‘church’ Abu was outfitted as his best man and I was kind of half maid of honor, half assistant best man. I smiled at Al and winked, “You ready for this Romeo?”  
Al laughed and smiled, “Born ready Anala, born ready!” I turned my attention to Genie who was holding out a white boutonnière and a brown cumber bun with a panicked look on his face. “Bad news Al, the boutonnières clash with the cumber buns!”  
I blinked several times at him and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and sighed, “Genie, isn't it a little late for that?”  
Genie looked at me confuse, “What, what are you trying to say? Out with it!” I gestured to the surrounding crowed of guests and he turned red with embarrassment, “...they're here. Oh no!”  
Genie poofed into the White Rabbit from "Alice in Wonderland" and cried frantically, “I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date!” Genie ran through the aisle and through the doors. I sighed and Al elbowed me good naturedly in the side.  
“Hey he’s your boyfriend!” he reminded me and I laughed.  
“Ya and I wouldn’t want him any other way.” I turned my attention back to the back doors as the doors swing back and forth, Genie steps back out, wearing a suit and he blows on a horn before he disappears. Abu leaps off my arm and runs down the aisle, and jumps on top of Carpet. I smiled happily at them before a flash of color caught my eye bringing my attention back up. Jasmine's bridesmaids walk down the aisle, followed by a little boy carrying a flag. Four guards walk down the aisle carrying a throne with Sultan on it and the guests bowed as he passed. Abu chattered and waved wildly. Sultan laughs and waved back to him. The guards reach the end of the aisle and knelt down allowing the Sultan to run off the throne and into the pavilion. Aladdin and I bowed as he approached.   
The Sultan gave me a fatherly hug and gently nudged Al with his elbow, “Don't look so solemn boy, this is a happy day.”  
Genie laughed and snapped his fingers making a white carpet appear, led by doves. It covered the entire isle. The peacocks standing in front of the door contracted their feathers, revealing Jasmine sanding in her beautiful wedding gown and I smiled while Al’s jaw hit the floor and I laughed. I leaned over as he ‘ooed’ and ‘ahhed’ and I elbowed him in the ribs slightly harder than necessary and remarked, “Hey Casanova, put the tongue back in your mouth your drooling all over the nice flooring. “ he rolled his eyes and waked me upside the head causing me to fix my hair. “ HEY! It’s hard enough to do anything with my hair as it is nock that off!”   
I turned back to watch Jasmine walk down the isle, to the ooos and ahhs of the crowd. When she reached the end of the isle, the Sultan takes her hand and sighed, “I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid that it has come all too soon.”  
Jasmine smiled and hugged him tightly, “Oh father” she stood and smiled at me, “Thank you for everything Anala! This could never have happened without you!” I smiled and hugged her tightly.   
“Nock em dead Jaz.” I opened my eyes and looked over to where Cassim and Sa’luk were standing between the pillars. I’m glad I had seen the move because I stink at reading lips but since I’d seen the movie god knows how many times I could read what they were saying just fine.   
“You distract the guards” Cassim was saying and Sa’luk glowered at him.   
“Part of your plan?”  
Cassim smiled at him and pet a nearby elephant’s trunk, “A large part.” He turned and I knew they were headed to the camels to release the thieves. I released Jaz and smiled hopping she took my concern for compassion and glanced around.  
I turned to Al and whispered, “ I forgot something back outside, I’ll be right back!”   
He looked suspiciously at me, “What did you forget you look like you have everything to me.”   
Thinking fast I gave him a mischiefs smile, “It’s a surprise.” I turned and took off toward the exit.   
As I passed Genie I heard him sobbing, “It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not... “ Genie breaks into tears. He grabbed onto a nearby Carpet and blew his nose on the poor thing. Realizing what he did, he lets Carpet go and blushed. “ Oh, sorry.” If I wasn’t in so much of a hurry I’d have laughed but I bolted out the door and down the hallway to my room. I grabbed my sword, a birthday gift from Al, and headed for the garden outside the pavilion.   
I got there just in time to see a light flashing off the top of the pavilion and heard Sa’luk say, “Let me be the point man!” I watched him sink his claw into the back of an elephant and winced in sympathy as it cried out and headed for the pavilion with the thieves following not far behind. I broke into a run and followed after them. I was only a few feet behind when the elephant broke through the wall.   
I heard Genie cry out, “Stampede!” and watched the guests scatter. I looked to see Aladdin and Jasmine still on the alter, watching. I saw a piece of the ceiling start falling and I cried out a warning. Aladdin pushed Jasmine out of the way just in time and I sighed in relief. I turned toward the door to see the three head guards, Razoul, Hakim, and Fazal run into the pavilion.  
“It's an attack!” Fazal cried out.  
I rolled my eyes and hissed, “NO shit Sherlock!” I watched several guests try to exit the pavilion only to be chased back by more of the thieves.   
Razoul snarled and drew his sword, “Not in this palace!” everything was happening so fast I barely had time to register it: The men were doing karate moves and pinning the guests to the wall with knives. The thieves were stealing from them and more of the ceiling was falling. I saw Sa’luk raising his clawed hand to strike one of the female guests and I snarled sprinting forward and parrying his blow with my sword. He blinked in surprise and snarled pulling back to strike at me again but I parried, I’d spent the months after Al gave me the sword training with some of the guards, the ones who didn’t hate me, so I was fairly skilled with the blade. My ability seemed to enrage Sa’luk who struck at me faster and far more forcefully.  
“Who do you think you are to stand against me?” he snarled, spittle flying from his lips.   
I raised an eyebrow in challenge, “I’m your worst nightmare freak show!” I spun and slashed out across his chest he barley dodged but I left a thin cut across his chest. I thin line of blood appeared and he blinked in surprise before roaring with rage and coming at me again. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Cassim bolt for the wedding gifts and I turned back to Sa’luk and smiled. “I’d love to stay and exchange insults wolverine but it seems your ‘king’ his trying to nab some party favors that aren’t his so I gotta fly.” I leapt and summersaulted over his head bolting after the fleeing Cassim. I glanced behind me to see Sa’luk charging after me and I sighed. Bad guys never gave up even when it was in there best interest. Taking a few twists and turns around the chaos surrounding us I managed to lose him, but not knowing for how long I hurried to the gift room. I saw Cassim digging through the gifts muttering to himself.   
“It must be here somewhere!”  
I held back a gasp as a golden plate flew by Cassim's head barley missing him. He turned to see Iago, waving a candlestick like a bat. The sight was so funny I had to fight hard not to laugh especially when he opened his mouth.   
“Meet your match, Zorro!”   
Cassim stood and cautiously walked toward Iago whispering, “Good birdie! Polly want a little...”  
Iago snarled and cut him off angrily, “Say cracker and I'll let you have it on principle!”  
He swung three times at Cassim, but missed each time. Cassim grabs the candlestick from Iago on the next pass and he used it to pull Iago to him and he picked him up. “You have a lot of spirit. “ he said admiringly and then his expression turned dark as he pushed Iago into a nearby vase, “And a lot of mouth.”  
My brows furrowed in anger and I hissed, “didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to crash parties and pick on those smaller than you?”   
Cassim froze for an instant and turned to look at me, “You again, you seem to be everywhere you’re not wanted child.” His eyes narrowed as he strode toward me. I lifted my sword and took my stance. He paused as he reviewed it with a raised eyebrow. “….hmm you actually look like you know what you’re doing, but children shouldn’t play with swords…” he spun and grabbed an nearby one from the pile of gifts, “…the might just get hurt!” he hissed darkly at me.   
I rolled my eyes, “Big talk from a king who lets his thieves do is fighting for him.”  
Cassim raised an eyebrow, “how do you know I’m not a guest deciding he wants his gift back?”  
I looked at him like he was stupid and rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, “Can I see your invitation?” I leapt at him swinging my sword and my arms vibrated as our swords made contact. He pushed harder causing our blades to go up and he raised his foot and kicked me in the chest sending me flying to land on my back he lazily pointed his sword at me.  
“Stay out of my way girl and you won't get hurt!” I grabbed an Egyptian cat statue beside me and threw it at him. He groaned and fell back onto the gift table. Cassim stands up, stalked over to stand towering over me and snarled, “Fool, you don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves.”  
I rolled my eyes, propping myself up on my elbows I glared up at him and snarled, “When I get up, I'll bow to you!” I swept my legs around and knocked him off his feet sending my sprawling. I quickly got to my feet and pointed my sword at him as he regained his footing I noticed movement behind him and I smiled.  
“What’s got you in such a fine mood?” Cassim snarled at me and I smirked as Al Tackled him from behind sending both men summersaulting across the floor.   
“Thanks for the assist Al but I didn’t need any help I had him right where I ….AH!” I cried out as something slashed rivets down my back and I spun sword raised, and saw Sa’luk smirking at me.   
“Gotta keep your guard up around thieves, sweetheart, we fight dirty.”   
I snarled at him and slashed at him with my sword, “Don’t call me sweetheart.” He smirked and we went at it again I slashed, he dodged, he slashed, and I blocked. It was kind of a dance of sorts when you think about it but then he slashed right and I quickly made to block. But then he changed his direction and put all his strength in a downward slash I leapt back and just managed to dodge….but his golden claws slashed a huge hole in my bag causing my crystal lamp to fall to the floor.   
“NO!” I cried out and cringed as it hit the floor. I let out a sigh of relief when it didn’t shatter and I reached to pick it up, only to have Sa’luk snatch it away at the last second. My head jerked up to meet his eyes as he inspected my lamp and I snarled, “Take your grubby little figures off of my lamp!”  
He didn’t seem to be paying any attention to me. My lamp seemed to have him entranced but at my words he smiled and looked my right in the eye with a look that turned my gut to lead.   
“So you’re the Marid?” he whispered and I froze. he knew, he knew about me…..that wasn’t good! I took a few steps back and he smiled taking another step toward me. I pointed my sword straight at him and he laughed stopping just out of its reach.   
“You’ve obviously haven’t grown into your powers yet so when do you turn 20 sweetheart?” he smiled viciously at me and I swallowed hard.   
“None of your business wolverine.”  
He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “it hardly matters, it must be relatively soon if you already have a crystal lamp.” He looked at me speculatively and smiled, “and if your powers are anything like that of your sword skills you will be a valuable asset when the time comes. And as long as I hold this…” he waved my lamp tauntingly at me, “I have you under my thumb.   
There was an explosion behind me and several thieves where retreating out of the pavilion. Sa’luk snarled and hissed over at Cassim who was still tussling with Al, “You said nothing about facing the powers of a genie!” he turned to face one of the nearby thieves and shouted, ”Get the others out of here. We'll leave the King to his plans.” He was turning to go but stopped and waved my lamp at me and whispered, “You’re as good as mine Marid!” then he turned and sprinted out into the darkness. I was about to follow when I heard Al grunt in pain and fell to the floor. Cassim raised his sword over his head and I ran, slamming into him causing him to drop and dagger that was tied to his side and he staggered back several steps before turning and glaring at me. We glanced between us where the staff he and Al had apparently found and been fighting over lay and we both leapt for it. Aladdin stumbled when trying to get up and knocked the vase that Iago was in off balance; it hits the floor and Iago comes out, staggering and moaning. An elephant burst through the door leading to the gift table and Cassim and I stop pulling at the scepter and look at the charging elephant. We each make a last ditch pull on the scepter, and roll away from the elephant in separate directions.  
I glanced down at the treasure in my hands and looked around to realize I was alone but I heard Cassim call out, “I will see you again girl!” I walked over and helped Al to his feet before handing him the scepter.   
He nodded his thanks before looking around confused, “Where's the King of Thieves?” I shook my head sadly and walked over to look out at the empty night, and shut my eyes tightly in despair. As the pavilion began to crumble I was only slightly aware of the destruction, I felt like part of me was torn away leaving a gaping hole. I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed into them. What was I going to do now?  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hold me tightly. I turned to see Genie sitting behind me and smiled before leaning into his shoulder and sobbing. He rubbed my back and sang softly in my ear.   
Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
He held me close and grasped my chin in his hands. He gently lifted my chin so I was meeting his eyes. I blinked through the tears that where blearing my vision and I tried to tell him what was wrong but the words just wouldn’t come out. He smiled and placed a figure over my lips.   
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
I giggled and whipped the few remaining tears from my eyes and hugged him hard. He rested his chin on top of my head and I sighed before pulling back slightly, looking him in the eyes and continuing the song.   
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I kissed his cheek and he put his arms around me again pulling me back against his chest. I let him sing the next few verses and closed my eyes listening to his voice rumble in his chest.  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?   
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They’ll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong   
I may not be with you  
But you’ve got to hold on  
They’ll see in time  
I know  
We’ll show them together  
I leaned my head back to look at his face and smiled as we sang the last few verses together.   
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

I kissed him passionately and when we pulled back I smiled. He kissed my forhead and helped me stand. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.   
“What happened Anala?” he whispered concerned.  
I sighed and looked away unable to meet his eyes, “S….Sa’luk…..stole my crystal lamp….and….and my birthday is in a week.” He froze and held me closer, he knew the implications of that as well as I. I’d been researching Marids since I learned I was one. That was one of the reasons I kept my crystal lamp so close. My lamp was a power amplifier, or I could use it to make my specter projections stronger, I didn’t know what was going to happen on my birthday, but I did know this: if I wasn’t holding my lamp when I got my powers, whoever was would be my master, just like when Genie was a prisoner, and there were no “Quid Pro Quoes” about what my master could make me do, and knowing Sa’luk, he knew that as well.


	25. Chapter 25

WOW sorry about the long wait for the update! My parents took my siblings and I on a surprise vacation and I didn’t have access to my computer! But I’m updating now!   
I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap : “What happened Anala?” he whispered concerned.  
I sighed and looked away unable to meet his eyes, “S….Sa’luk…..stole my crystal lamp….and….and my birthday is in a week.” He froze and held me closer, he knew the implications of that as well as I. I’d been researching Marids since I learned I was one. That was one of the reasons I kept my crystal lamp so close. My lamp was a power amplifier, or I could use it to make my specter projections stronger, I didn’t know what was going to happen on my birthday, but I did know this: if I wasn’t holding my lamp when I got my powers, whoever was would be my master, just like when Genie was a prisoner, and there were no “Quid Pro Quoes” about what my master could make me do, and knowing Sa’luk, he knew that as well.   
************************************AMK*************************************  
As I pulled back from Genie’s warm embrace he smiled to loosen the tension and then glanced nervously around at the crumbling pavilion. “Oooh...This is not my fault! This was not built to code!” I giggled and smiled, he always made me feel better!   
Iago shook off the remaining pieces of the broken vase and rolled his eyes, “Good luck getting back the catering department.”  
I dropped my smile as I saw the Sultan glancing about the debris with a lost look on his face. I barley caught his ‘oh my’ sigh before I knelt down by him and smiled encouragingly and playfully said, “Fear not, oh father of the bride. We can rebuild!” I watched as Genie turned into a construction worker with a muscular chest. I giggled and winked at him and he grinned back. I turned back to face the Sultan who nodded with a little less worry on his face.  
“Oh, please do. We can't have a wedding without a pavilion!”  
Genie nodded and pulled a clipboard out of thin air, “All right, a wedding pavilion it is my man.” Genie turned and poofed Iago, Abu, and Carpet into construction workers. Iago was eating a sandwich, Abu was eating a doughnut, and Carpet is reading the paper. Genie frowned and turned to me jerking his thumb back and the lazy workers and huffed, “Hey, I want to see some resumes on these guys. And don't let the one with the beak near any power tools.” I giggled and mock saluted him.   
The Sultan merely nodded, “Yes, yes, Genie, whatever it takes. I am sorry about all this Jasmine.”  
She hugged him tightly, “Oh father, there was no way you could have known that this was to happen.” She turned back to Aladdin who was staring fixedly out the window. “What were they after, the gifts?”  
I shook my head, “Not all the gifts. Sa’luk got ahold of my lamp and this is what the King of Thieves wanted.” I held up the scepter for inspection. Iago squawked in aggravation and landed on the top of the scepter.   
“With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?” not two seconds after he asked, a bright light from the treasure emanates and Iago flies away from it to land on Aladdin's hand. A visage of a woman appears in the air and my mouth dropped open.  
The woman nodded in regal greeting and turned her attention to Iago, “Your question is mine to answer! The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the Ultimate Treasure.”  
Iago shook off his shock to rub his wings together greedily and asked, “Did someone say treasure?”  
I glanced over and raised an eyebrow at Genie, who was wearing sunglasses to block the bright rays of light emanating from the woman. He cocked his head, pondering, before answering, “Oh... Looks like an Oracle.”  
The Oracle nodded in agreement, “I see all that has been, and all that will be.”  
Genie poofed into his interpretation of Dustin Hoffman in "Rainman" and I rolled my eyes as he did his impression, “Uh oh, uh oh, definitely an Oracle, tells the future, uh oh.”   
Iago fluffed up his feathers importantly brining attention back to himself. “Okay, you know all, so tell all. Where is the treasure? You know, the ultimate one?”  
The Oracle shook her head, “I am bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer.”  
Iago squawked in irritation and flew up just above my head on my right to hiss at the Oracle, “I only want one answer! Where is the Ultimate Treasure?”  
The Oracle crossed her arms determinedly, “You have already asked your question.”  
“You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question! That was uh... thinking out loud.”  
I reached up and clamped my hand around his beak to shut him up before bringing his face close to mine and hissing, “Very loud!” he struggled out of my grip and flew over my Al.   
Jasmine looped her arm in Al’s and gushed, “Aladdin, we could learn anything. About our lives, our future.”  
The Oracle nodded in confirmation, “You have but to ask.”  
Al shook his head and looked away, “I know what my future is, my future is you. But my past... it's a blank. My mother died when I was just a kid, and I never even knew my father. I have no idea where I come from.”  
The Oracle bowed respectfully and said, “Your question is your choice. But remember the rule of one. Choose carefully.”  
Al turned away sadly, “I don't think you can help me. My past isn't just one question, it's a million questions.”  
“Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father...”  
I raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, “His Father?”  
The Oracle moves her hands, making a picture appear. It is an older man, with a strong resemblance to Aladdin. Then in a flash the Oracle disappeared back into the scepter. I handed it to Al who looked at it longingly and Jasmine placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Aladdin, Are you alright?”  
“I always wanted to know about my father. But just now, I'm not so sure. What kind of man leaves his son? Did he even care? Maybe I don't wanna know him.” I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down knowing this would be a long talk and Genie flew over and sat beside me. He placed an arm around me and hugged me. I smiled and leaned back into him as I watched Jasmine and Al.   
Jasmine took his face in her hands and turned him back to look into her eyes. “Yes you do.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Because I already know him. Because I know you.”  
I looked up from where I was sitting and said, “Trust me Al, there are so many things I wish I could say to my folks, If I’d of known I might not see them again….well lets just say I would have spent every moment I could with them.” Al turned back to Jasmine as she started singing to him.  
You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside.  
You reached out your hand and took me on a magic carpet ride.  
Carpet flew over to them and Jasmine climbed on before pulling Aladdin over to sit next to her and I smiled before kissing Genie on the cheek and he quickly captured my lips in a quick kiss before turning back to the teens.  
One look at your smile and I could see the light, shining every where.   
People like you don't come out of thin air.  
Al shook his head and pulled himself away and he jumped off of Carpet. He looked up at the sky and sighed.  
Oh Jasmine...   
You don't understand.  
There is so much that you don't see.   
He looked down over the city to see two small children run to the open arms of their father and watched as the door closed off the outside world.   
Just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me.  
Your father's a man who taught you who you are.  
Mine was never there.   
So how can you say, I don't come out of thin air?  
Jasmine walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. Al turned and wrapped his arms about her waist and smiled sadly.   
There's so much I want to know  
Jaz smiled up at him.  
You've got the chance to learn.  
If it means, I'd have to go...  
I'll be right here when you return. Our wedding can wait.  
I Love you  
I think it's worth this small delay.  
I walked up and handed Al the Oracle scepter  
Maybe you're right.  
And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day? It isn't too late.  
I've waited so long to learn the truth.  
And now at least, we can finally say.  
You're father is really there.  
There's so much that we might share.  
And you'll finally learn, you  
Don't come out of thin air.  
Al and Jasmine raised the hands and let the Oracle scepter float into the sky and in a brilliant flash of white light the Oracle appeared again. She looked knowingly down at Al before asking, “Have you chosen your question?”  
Al glanced back at Jasmine and she smiled and nodded encouragingly. He nodded in return and turned his attention back to the Oracle, “I have!”  
“Then ask.”  
“Where is my father?”  
The Oracle appeared to ponder the question before turning and pointing to a trail that led off into the desert. “Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is trapped within their world.”  
Al’s eyes bulged out of his head and he gasped, “The Forty Thieves? Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?”  
The Oracle shook her head sadly, “I am sorry. I can only answer one question.” And with those parting words she disappeared back into the scepter. Al looked torn as he held the scepter in a death grip thinking over the words he’d been told.   
“It's up to me.” I heard him whisper to himself and I huffed in irritation.   
Jasmine walked around so she stood in front of him and cupped his cheek. “Take as long as you need.”  
Al smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead before whispering, “I'll be back in time for our wedding, I promise.”  
I rolled my eyes and stomped over so I was standing directly behind him and crossed my arms over my chest. “And what makes you think I’m going to let you go after the Forty thieves on your own?” Al turned and looked stunned before shaking his head.  
“Absolutely not, do you have any idea how much trouble we could get into?”  
I raised my eyebrow in disbelief, “Al, I’m a Marid. And right now some crazy loon with carving knives for fingers has my crystal lamp. I don’t need to tell you how bad that is. And second of all, there is no way I’m letting you go without some semblance of magical backup when you’d be outnumbered 40 to 1.”  
I could see the wheels spinning in Al’s head as he tried to think of a way out of his having to let me tag along. “But…..Genie will come, that way I’ll have back up. And you don’t even get your powers for another week.”  
I shook my head and placed my hands on my hips, “Genie promised the Sultan he’d rebuild the Pavilion, and in case you have forgotten, I could hold my own against Abis Mal and his little minions far before I learned I was a mythical creature. Besides Sa’luk really needs his ego taken down a notch. And I need to give that blasted king of thieves a piece of my mind!”  
Al raised his hands, palms out, in a placating gesture, “Is there really no way I can convince you to stay?” I shook my head firmly and he sighed, “Fine but we are leaving in two hours so you’d better get whatever supplies you need.” I nodded and Al and Jasmine walked off leaving me to turn and talk to Genie alone. I cringed inwardly as I saw the displeased look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
“And what makes you think I’m going to let you go charging into danger while I sit here and twiddle my thumbs?” I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.  
“Genie you promised the Sultan you’d fix the Pavilion in time for the wedding when we get back! furthermore, Sa’luk has my lamp and if I’m not holding it in a week I’m a personal weapon to whoever is!”   
Genie’s brow furrowed in indecision and he cupped my cheek in his hand, “I…..I just don’t want to lose you Anala!” I smiled and kissed him on the lips letting them linger there for a moment before pulling back to look him directly in the eyes.  
“You won’t lose me….. not now…..not ever!” I turned to enter the palace to collect my things before turning back and asking, “So…..anyone can ask the Oracle one question and she’ll answer?” Genie raised a brow in question but nodded and I wrapped my arms around myself uncomfortably before asking, “So…..if I asked if my family was ok….or ….or if there was a ….a….way to get home….” I felt the tears falling before I could stop them and in an instant Genie was there enveloping me in his arms and holding me close.   
He smoothed my hair out as I sobbed into his chest and held me there until I stopped before pulling back and smiling. “Ya I bet she could answer one of those questions for you.” I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning to walk into the palace again and called out over my shoulder.  
“I’ll be right back I need to get some clothes and my sword from my room I’ll be right back.” he nodded and I turned and headed for my room.  
*****************************AMK*******************************************  
As I finished saddling my horse I checked again to make sure I had everything I needed. Sword, check, Supplies, check, Companions, check, and Goodbyes…not yet. I turned to my boyfriend and hugged him tightly before whispering, “Don’t worry Genie I’m coming back to you before you know it!”  
He chuckled and kissed my forehead before saying sternly, “you’d better or I’ll make sure you never get a peaceful afterlife!” I giggled and kissed him passionately before turning and mounting my horse, he was a grey stallion with a black crescent moon shape on his right front shoulder, which is why I called him Lunar Knight. I turned back one last time to wave at the companions we were leaving behind before Al rode up beside me on Carpet and asked:  
“Are you ready to go?” I nodded and I kicked my horse’s side and we speed off into the night.   
*************************************AMK*****************************  
We hadn’t gone even a mile before Iago was hugging and puffing, and complaining. We stopped short as Al dismounted Carpet to check the nearby tracks. Iago continued to wine.  
“Should have stayed with the Genie. Manual labor beats danger any day.”  
Al ignored him and turned to me and smiled, “The trail's still fresh!” he exclaimed elatedly. I nodded in response and looked off into the night where the tracks lead. Iago perched on my shoulder and I could feel him shaking with terror.   
“Definitely should have stayed with the Genie...” I rolled my eyes and we started forward again in a light trot.   
As we rode on I was getting excessively board so I smirked wickedly and trotted a few paces ahead of Al before turning back and shouting, “Come on Al we’ll follow that trail!”  
Al looked at me confused, “What trail!” I threw my head back and laughed.  
I shouted, “The trail that we blazed!”  
Al was looking at me like I’d grew a second head, “W…wh…what are you talking a…”   
I drew my sword from the scabbard at my side and used it to point toward the path the thieves had taking before jerking back Lunar Knight’s reigns causing him to rear and I roared, “That Trail that we blaze!” I gently kicked Lunar Knight’s side and we were speeding off into the night as I sang.   
Look out new world here we come  
Brave, intrepid and then some  
Al cried out in alarm and he and Carpet shot off after us clearly confused and I laughed, letting my voice ring out in the night air. Who said I couldn’t have a little fun on this quest.   
Pioneers of maximum  
Audacity whose resumes  
Show that we are just the team  
To live where others merely dream  
Building up a head of steam  
On the trail we blaze  
Al and Carpet pulled up alongside Lunar Knight and I and I mouthed, ‘oh come on have some fun!’ he rolled his eyes but sang out the next verse.   
Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze  
On the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze  
As he sang I watched the starry sky and breathed the clear desert air. I loved this world, you could randomly break into song and no one gave a damn. I glanced over at Al and smiled when I realized he was having a blast with this song and we took up the next bit together.   
Paradise is close at hand  
Shangri-la the promised land  
Seventh heaven on demand  
Quite unusual nowadays  
Virgin vistas, undefiled  
Minds and bodies running wild  
In the man behold the child  
On the trail we blaze  
The winds gently picked up making Lunar Knight’s mane fly gently in the wind and I released his reigns to hold my arms straight out. I closed my eyes and let myself believe for just a moment that I was flying. Sure I’d floated in Specter form but I’d love to fly in real life. We followed the trail around a sharp curve and Al laughed as I nearly lost my balance. I stuck my tongue out at him before continuing the song.   
The trail we blaze  
Is a road uncharted  
Through terra incognita to a golden shrine  
No place for the traveler  
To be faint-hearted  
We are part of the sumptuous grand design  
I noticed we were passing by a large body of water on our left and I felt like I should recognize it for some reason. I shook my head trying to think and glanced at Al who raised an eyebrow in question but I shrugged unable to think of why my memory was twinging, it was like I was supposed to remember something but I couldn’t. I shrugged and let the feeling go, it couldn’t be that important anyway.   
Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze  
On the trail we blaze  
As we rounded the next corner my eyes bugged out at the sight before me and I jerked Lunar Knight’s reigns to stop him. He gave a startled neigh and I was very lucky we weren’t given away. Because standing before us where the Forty Thieves….oh that’s why there area looked familiar. I was mentally cursing myself as we slowly backed around the corner and out of sight. I really need to pay better attention to my subconscious.


	26. Chapter 26

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap :I noticed we were passing by a large body of water on our left and I felt like I should recognize it for some reason. I shook my head trying to think and glanced at Al who raised an eyebrow in question but I shrugged unable to think of why my memory was twinging, it was like I was supposed to remember something but I couldn’t. I shrugged and let the feeling go, it couldn’t be that important anyway.   
Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze  
On the trail we blaze  
As we rounded the next corner my eyes bugged out at the sight before me and I jerked Lunar Knight’s reigns to stop him. He gave a startled neigh and I was very lucky we weren’t given away. Because standing before us where the Forty Thieves….oh that’s why there area looked familiar. I was mentally cursing myself as we slowly backed around the corner and out of sight. I really need to pay better attention to my subconscious.  
****************************AMK***********************************  
We all hesitantly took a few paces backward so we were hidden by the corner of a large rock structure. I peeked around the corner and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before turning back to Al.  
“They’re just……standing there. They’re standing at a dead end.” Al shrugged and we turned back to look at the forty thieves. From the front of the group, Cassim raises his arms into the air.  
“Open Sesame!” The water in the sea separates and opens a door in the cliff face. Cassim and the thieves ride in. I shook the shock off and called over my shoulder.   
“Come on let’s get moving,”   
I kicked Lunar Knight’s side and he bolted after the thieves. Al and the others were quick to follow, making it in just before the door closed. I looked over a rock and into the lair and my mouth dropped open. The lair was golden and misty, like a long-forgotten city.  
“Wow color me impressed this place is huge! How the heck did they hide it in a cliff?” Al rolled his eyes and my antics and responded to Carpet without looking at him.   
“I know Carpet, it's incredible.” I blinked remembering the line from the movie and smirked as I turned back toward the wall to see Iago, his wings covering his eyes in terror and his tail caught in the closed door. I couldn’t help it, I snickered.   
Iago didn’t open his eyes as he whimpered, “How bad is it?”  
I had to hold back another round of laughter as Abu grabbed ahold of Iago and yanked him out, unfortunately leaving some of his tail feathers stuck in the door. Iago picks himself off the floor and turns to look at his now bare tail and snarls, “Ohh, this is attractive!” , he stalked over to the closed door, pulled them out, and put them back on his tail before crossing his arms over his chest and started sulking.   
Al rolled his eyes and motioned in the direction the thieves went, “Come on lets go.” We followed him farther into the caves as we entered a new cavern we looked up and saw a golden minotaur head mounted to the wall. Abu and Iago back into each other and fall into a river and I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.   
“Ya wanna not hold up traffic?” Iago snarled as he pulled himself out of the water before wringing our his feathers. “I want to get in, get out, and go home. Actually, I wouldn't mind skipping right to the go home...” I rolled my eyes and shushed him as we looked down from our vantage point into what looked like a some form of base camp. From below, Sa'luk's voice could be heard. Aladdin glanced over at me concerned but my attention was on Sa'luk and other thieves who are standing in front of a bare table, and man did they look pissed!  
“We could have had all the loot from the wedding. But we followed the king's plan. This is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah: NOTHING!” Sa'luk punched the table with his clawed fist, causing it to fall into pieces. Some of the thieves yell in agreement. Sa’luk turned on a man who looked like the one the Oracle showed us and snarled, “Your time draws to a close, Cassim.”   
I glanced over at Al to see his eyes light up with recognition and gasp, “Cassim? My father...”  
Cassim crossed his arms and held his head high, “If you're talking about spilling my blood, well, I just don't see that happening.” I raised an eyebrow, no I didn’t like they guy but I had to give him props, he had guts.  
“Then let me open your eyes!” Sa’luk roars as he slashed at Cassim with his claws and Cassim starts to dodge, when Sa'luk is tackled by Aladdin. Aladdin sits on Sa'luk's back, trying to hold him down. I blinked and looked to my right, where Al had been only moments before, how the heck did he do that? But then I realized I had bigger problems Al had basically taken on the forty thieves all by himself… I face palmed and sighed this wasn’t going to go well. Apperantly however Al didn’t see the issue.  
“Run, I've got him! I'm Aladdin, you're my father!” I saw Cassim’s eyes bug out and I sighed, so much for tact. Sa'luk rolled over, pushing Aladdin onto the ground. The Midas Dagger fell out of Aladdin's pocket and I cringed as Cassim went over and picked it up almost reverently.   
“I don't know about father boy, but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors.” Sa’luk raised his clawed fist to strike Al down and I saw red literally.  
I roared, “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” I felt energy crackle around me like lightning, and I shot up into the air, much like the floating I did in specter form, and snarled at Sa’luk who was gaping at me. I didn’t quite know what I was doing but I was too angry to care, no one messes with my family. I gatherd the energy around me to my right hand and out of my peripheral vision I saw a red ball of what looked to be active lightning in the palm of my hand. I hurled it at Sa’luk and it hit him head on. Sa’luk flew back and slammed into a nearby column with a resounding crack. I snarled again, oblivious to the happenings around me until Al called out from below me.  
“Anala, Anala! Please stop my dad called off Sa’luk, you don’t want to do this, it’s not who you are!” I glanced down at him and looked into his eyes, seeing concern and compassion and the red dissipated. Only problem was so did my ability to fly and I fell. I shrieked as the ground grew closer, but instead of hitting the stonework, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me I sighed in relief looking up to thank who I’d hoped was Al but the words died on my lips, as Yang smirked down at me. I hulled back and socked him in the nose; he cried out and dropped me. I summersaulted and backed away. The triplets acrobatically flipped behind me two of them each grabbing my arms and one grabbing a handful of my hair.  
“That wasn’t very nice” they said in unison and I snarled.  
“You want to be the pot or the kettle?” the cocked their heads in confusion and I rolled my eyes.  
“Never mind.”   
Sa’luk was picking himself off the floor and glowered at me. I glared back until I saw recognition in his eyes and he smirked in triumph, that look sent shivers down my spin and I struggled against the triplets but the one behind me yanked my hair hard and I yelped, and quite struggling.   
“Let her go” Al yelled , but was stopped mid stride by Cassim, Sa’luk stalked over to them to end Al but Cassim raised a hand to halt him.  
“Don’t touch him, The boy... is my son.” Cassim raised the dagger into the air for everyone to see. “I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give it to our new born son...Aladdin.”  
The thieves where whispering among themselves with the news.   
“It's true?”  
“Ohh, the boy is the son of the King of Thieves.”  
Al’s face dropped as he spun on his heel to face his father and he gave him a look of disbelief, “You are the King of Thieves?”  
Cassim shrugged and tossed the dagger to Al who caught it easily, “Like it or not boy, we're blood. Look at you. I'd thought I'd never see you again. Has it been so long?”  
I snarled and looked at Al, “No offense since he’s your dad Al, but I’m still gonna kick his ass for the attack on your wedding, and for the snarky comments!” me and my big fat mouth, all the attention was turned to me as Cassim cocked his head and looked at me calculatingly,   
“Just what exactly are you?” he asked and I raised my head high and refused to answer, but unfortunately for me I hadn’t been keeping tabs on Sa’luk who was now less than a foot away. He gripped my chin in his fist and forced me to look him in the eyes.   
“This Cassim, is one of the last Marids and she belongs to me! I have her lamp!” he pulled my crystal lamp out of his pouch and raised it for them all to see. I launched myself at him only to be jerked back by the triplets.   
“Give me that back you jerk, that’s mine!” he raised an eyebrow   
“Clearly you’ll need to be taught who your master is,” he backhanded me, and I winced at the continuing sting on my cheek but turned back defiantly.  
“I’m not officially 20 yet psyco, so you can’t control me!” my hope at making him hand over my lamp fell when he smirked triumphantly down at me.  
“But you wouldn’t be so frantic to get it back if you weren’t turning 20 soon!” I swallowed hard and he smirked before turning back to glower at Al who was being prevented to come to my aid by his father.   
Sa’luk snarled, “Blood or mud, the boy is an intruder. And we have rules about intruders.”  
The thieves quickly took up his cause talking on top of each other.  
“Sa'luk is right.”  
“He knows our secrets!”  
“I hate intruders.”  
“Wait, wait, me too!”  
Sa’luk stood proudly knowing he had the support of the thieves behind him and turned back to Cassim, “He has found our secret lair. He has seen too much. He must die. They must all die!”  
Abu, Carpet, and Iago were captured and the triplet who had a grip on my hair placed a knife by my throat until Sa’luk called our, “Not the girl, she’s mine now, besides she can aid us with those powers of hers!” the triplets snickered, and pulled me closer now seeing me as a way to get more money, I thrashed after they removed the dagger, but they laughed and held on tighter. Being this close to males I didn’t know always made me uncomfortable and these guys had no morals. Iago was pleading with Cassim.  
“Die? He's your son, I'm his friend! Cast a vote for mercy here!”  
Sa’luk smirked, “Yes, Cassim, mercy would be so like you. Soft and weak.”  
Cassim glowered at him as the men behind him whispered about Sa’luk becoming king and he shrugged, “Kill him.”  
Al gapes at him as Sa’luk grabbed him. Sa'luk raised his clawed hand into the air, but he was stopped from swinging, however, when Cassim spoke up, “Or the boy could, yes the boy could... no.”  
One of the thieves stepped forward inquiringly, “What, what? The boy could what?’  
Cassim waved away the comment, “Nothing, probably a bad idea.”  
The triplets shouted, “Let's hear it.” And I flinched at the ringing that was left in my ears.  
“Well, it seems to me that... oh never mind.”  
“WHAT!” Sa’luk snarled angrily.  
“The boy could face 'the challenge.'”  
The thieves all perked up at the suggestion and echoed, “Ah...That's right, 'the challenge.'”  
Cassim nodded approvingly, “That's that, my son shall face 'the challenge.'”  
I sighed, waiting for Sa’luk to volunteer to fight Al but he never did. Instead he nodded to someone in the crowed a burly man I didn’t remember seeing in the movie stepped forward and declared, “And I shall be the one to test him.” My heart froze, If Sa’luk didn’t fight Al I had no idea how the fight would end, and this was not how the movie went. i noticed the man had twin swords on his back and gulped, Al had his work cut out for him.   
Iago flew over to a very concerned Al, “A test, huh? Ah, that's not so bad. Maybe it will be multiple choice?” We were dragged outside, Abu, Carpet, and Iago were thrown in a small cage and my hands were cuffed behind me and I was thrown in a slightly bigger one. I turned and watched Al face off with the nameless thief, I didn’t understand why Sa’luk wasn’t fighting Al and that concerned me.   
I glanced out to see Al snarl at his father, “What's goin' on, Dad?”  
Cassim shrugged, “Oh, the challenge is simple enough... only one man survives. But you're my son. Although Krean has been trained by the best swordsmen in the desert, you'll be that man. Knock 'em dead kid, seriously.”  
A thief lowers a sword, indicating the start of the challenge. Krean lunges at Al trying to impale him on one of his swords, but Aladdin leapt to the side and avoided the blow. Aladdin falls back into the arms of some thieves who laughed maliciously. They shoved him back in toward Krean who tried to catch Aladdin again, but Aladdin kicks out Krean’s legs, causing him to fall, Krean gets up and Stabbed at Aladdin again. Aladdin ducked and kicked Krean in the ribs. Krean swung again and scratched Aladdin’s arm with the edge of his sword. Krean smiled at Al and swung his sword in a downward motion to sever Al’s head Aladdin pulls out the Midas dagger and blocked the blow. They have a power struggle; Krean pushes Aladdin back. Aladdin runs into a torch and it falls, creating a wall of flame that blocks the rest of the thieves. Krean punches Aladdin in the face, but Aladdin got back up and kept fighting. Then Krean punches Aladdin again. Aladdin falls toward the edge of the cliff, and Krean picked Aladdin up and held him over his head. He threw Al over the edge and I cried out in fear, I heard the scrapping sound I knew was al using his dagger to stop his decent. I saw Krean leap down after him and I lost sight of the battle. I heard the clang of sword on knife and waited in fear for the victor to climb the cliff. And then I heard a agony filled scream, it was to deep to be Al’s and I watched as the thieves looked over the edge.   
“Poor Krean, horrible way to die, torn apart by sharks.” My heart stopped, when Sa’luk had battled Al in the movie he survived the fall, but Krean was dead. I swallowed the bile coming up my throat but relief filled me as Al climbed over the edge to see he was surrounded by the forty thieves. Cassim looked down upon his son.  
“You killed Krean. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point. You're in!”  
Iago, Carpet and Abu where freed from their cages and brought to Al but Sa’luk yanked me out of my cage and grabbed my hair keeping me firmly in place by his side. He didn’t even look up set that Krean was dead, and he’d set him up.   
I looked around as Al was showered with praise as the thieves began to sing.   
Congratulations, bub!  
You've joined the club  
And everybody here agrees  
A thief ties Aladdin up with a rope. Other thieves pull up onto a higher level. They push him back down onto a waiting group of thieves  
We've got the finest blend of nearly honest men  
Welcome to the Forty Thieves  
The thieves mime catching Al but instead let him fall he rubs his head and glares at them.   
A fraternity of thugs that you can trust  
There's nothing up our eighty sleeves  
Got lots of grub to share, pull up a easy chair  
A man throws some fruit at Aladdin and another shoves a chair underneath him.  
Welcome to the Forty Thieves  
Now you get to lie and cheat  
Never have to brush your teeth  
But we always aim to please  
Iago saw a pile of gold and snuck over to it. He is grabbed by a thief and thrown onto a table. The Triplets throw a blanket around him, put an icepack on his head, and shove a thermometer in his mouth.  
Care for one another, you'll never miss your mother!  
Oh, I love you guys.  
Schemin' up a scam  
Out on a limb  
Taking whatever we please   
And if you like to work, you're gonna love this work!  
Welcome to the Forty Thieves!  
Welcome to the Forty Thieves!  
Thieves throw Aladdin's chair. Aladdin grabs a rope on the way down. The rope is cut and he falls to the ground. Iago tries again to get treasure; a thief throws knives at him. He jumps in the treasure to hide. Cassim puts his arm around Aladdin.  
Together we're the perfect team  
Larceny is in the genes  
Dare to share the family dream

Live a life o' leisure, counting all your treasure!  
A thief pulls Iago out of the treasure and throws him into Aladdin's arms.  
As an honorary member of the gang  
That no one alive ever leaves  
You gotta snatch and sneak  
Or else your future's bleak  
We got a lifetime contract that your bound to keep  
You wanna save your skin, ya better fit right in!  
The thieves dance around, juggling swords and playing with fire.  
Wel, wel, welcome, to the  
Wel, wel, welcome to the  
Forty Thieves!  
I sighed and Sa’luk yanked my hair hard, I snarled at him and he smiled.  
“Your friend may be in the forty thieves but you’re still mine! I swallowed hard as he jerked my hair leading me away from my friends and toward the table he’d stood at when I’d first gotten to this god forsaken pit!


	27. Chapter 27

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap :The thieves dance around, juggling swords and playing with fire.  
Wel, wel, welcome, to the  
Wel, wel, welcome to the  
Forty Thieves!  
I sighed and Sa’luk yanked my hair hard, I snarled at him and he smiled.  
“Your friend may be in the forty thieves but you’re still mine! I swallowed hard as he jerked my hair leading me away from my friends and toward the table he’d stood at when I’d first gotten to this god forsaken pit!  
**************************AMK************************************  
I winced as Sa’luk once again tugged harshly on my hair before throwing me into a cage near the table. My head gave a resounding crack as it made contact with the wooden wall. I groaned and slumped to the floor curling in a ball and glaring at Sa’luk from behind parts of my long hair. He smirked at me, “I’ve got some business to attend to now that your nosy little friend has gotten in the way of my carefully laid out plans.” He stood and spun on his heel headed for the entrance to the hideout. He’d only gone a few paced before glancing at me over his shoulder and calling back, “So don’t go anywhere while I’m gone.”  
I scoffed, “Yes, because I was planning and going for a marry little hike while you were away.” He laughed and left without another word. Awkwardly I forced myself into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall. This was just perfect, I thought sarcastically. Sa’luk didn’t die, I’m a prisoner of the forty thieves and Al’s seem to have forgotten all about me. I closed my eyes and sighed if my friends couldn’t help me there really was only one person I could turn to. I glanced up at the celling of my little cell and sang;  
I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a Marid’s prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?  
I thought back to my home, my friends and I were never really popular, we were our own people, always the odd ones out. We’d watch movies that others our age swore were to childish for us, mostly the Disney movies, and we’d be very dramatic and outgoing, which wasn’t how you were expected to act in college. I thought to Genie who probably didn’t even know I was in trouble, I thought of my family but most of all, my mom. She was always supportive of me, no matter how outrageously I acted.   
God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don’t find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will  
I rested my head against the wall, it was still throbbing from getting smacked around. I glanced just outside my cell to see some of the thieves doing various activities, counting money, showing off thief skills with a knife, one guy was even boasting that he’d seen wanted posters of them around Agrabah. I thought back to Genie, Jasmine, and all my loved ones back home.  
Some ask for wealth  
Some ask for fame  
Some ask for glory to shine on their names  
Some ask for love they can posess  
Some ask for God and His angels to bless them.  
But  
I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God   
I felt tears running down my face as I closed my eyes, I wish Genie where here, I wish mom was her to comfort me like she did when grandpa died, I wish I wasn’t in this stupid cage! I sighed and lied down on the floor, shut my eyes, and let my spectral-self wander back to Agrabah. Even if they couldn’t see me, at least I could see them.  
***************************************AMK********************************  
I flew quickly into the palace; at least traveling didn’t take very long in my spectral form. I saw Jasmine sitting on the edge of the balcony and I flew up to hover beside her has she gazed up at the stars.   
“Boy, and I thought I was blue.” I glanced behind us and smiled as I saw Genie fly over to Jasmine and place a hand on her shoulder.   
Jasmine sighed and looked into his eyes uncertainly, “You would know if Aladdin, and Anala, were in trouble, wouldn't you? I though they would be back by now.” I smiled at Jasmine’s concern and looked at Genie to hear his answer.   
“They will both be back...” Genie paused for a moment, and then perked up as if he had gotten an idea. He poofed into Mrs. Doubtfire, “Listen to Genie dear, Genie knows. You have to get your mind off this incessant waiting.” Genie then took hold of Jasmine’s hand and poofed himself and Jasmine into the throne room. “Here's a surefire way to cheer up a bummed out bride to be. A heaping helping of matrimonial magic!” Genie made gifts appear all through the throne room. Gifts include bouquets of flowers, cars, baby carriages, and balloons. Jasmine reached to pick up a flower from a bouquet, when Genie, who had changed himself into Harpo Marx, jumped into her arms and tried to kiss her, but at the last second a cane pulled him away. Genie then poofed himself into Chico Marx and walked up to Jasmine. “Hey, that's no good. What a wedding needs is a theme.” Genie poofed into Grouch Marx and walked up to Jasmine from the other direction, “It needs a groom too, but let's work with what we have...”  
I rolled my eyes and laughed, I always love his antics. I glanced over a Jasmine who was smiling finally. And she raised an eyebrow and scolded him mockingly, “Genie!”  
Genie poofed back to normal and held his hands up placatingly, “It's a joke. I do that. Okay, let's see... this will be the second wedding for both of you. I'm thinking we need something a little more simple, a little more elegant and less gray.” Genie then made an elephant appear out of thin air. “ Ha, ha, ha! Did it, done it, own it!” He snapped his fingers and the elephant disappeared. “I gonna' throw some colors at you, mauve, teal, and salmon.” Genie makes paint slabs appear in Jasmine's hand and a real fish for the salmon color. “What do you like, besides the salmon?” Genie grabbed the fish and tossed it away. “Okay, Madonna. Don't keep it. Just put that in the mix, wink. Okay, I see lasers!” Genie tured the throne room into a Las Vegas-like atmosphere, complete with lasers and flashing lights “ It's a miracle! He believes, he believes!” Genie then poofed into Elvis Presley. “Thank you very much!”  
Jasmine giggled, “I don't think so...” she said softly  
Genie instantly was poofed back to normal, “Tres gauch right? Well, maybe you could elope? No, you can't elope. But oh honeydew!” Genie threw a honeydew melon to the center of the room. “Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!” The honeydew turned into a carriage. Jasmine's attire changed into Cinderella's. “I don't whether to put it under props or produce. Please, don't squeeze the tires, they're not ripe. And how 'bout that gown?” Genie made the carriage disappear. Jasmine appears in Snow White's gown, with forest animals all around her. Genie held up a mic and acted like an announcer. “Whether you're dancing with dwarves or simply biting the apple, it says I'm a princess for now!” Next he poofed Jasmine back to normal. “Hey, it's Synergy.” Other Genies wearing lab coats appeared, with one holding up a picture of Jasmine, another Genie held up pictures of Ariel's, Minnie Mouse's, and Jessica Rabbit's clothing in front of the picture of Jasmine’s face. “The marketing guys are very excited, it tests really well!”  
Jasmine laughed again and patted Genie’s shoulder, “Thank you Genie. I'm sure it will be wonderful.” She kissed Genie on the cheek. “And thanks for cheering me up.”  
Genie blushed and poofed into as Bing Crosby, “I'm sure Ali Baba and the girl are on the road to Agrabah right now. Isn't that right Bob?” Then Genie was Bob Hope, “That's right, Bing, how 'bout this town? Is it wild or what? It's like one giant sand trap, and me without my wedgie. Hey, let's give a big hand for Brooke Shields.”   
I laughed at him but then I felt a tugging feeling in my head and placed my hand on my forehead, next thing I knew I was yanked back to the lair of the forty thieves, yet I was still in my specter form. I glanced over near a rocky cliff-like area and floated over to see Cassim leading Al somewhere and I followed close behind.  
“I find my son, and lose one of my enemies. You did your old man proud, Aladdin.”  
Al glared at the back of his father’s head, “I was just trying to stay alive.”  
“Ha! If you didn't fight, you would have been killed. So says the code of the Forty Thieves.”  
Iago huffed and flew up right alongside of Cassim and asked, “Does this code have any rules that don't end in death?”  
Cassim seemed to think for a minute before shrugging, “It's a strict code. But there's one thing that I added. We never hurt the innocent.” He finally stopped in front of a wall with many strange markings around it.   
Iago landed near him and clasped his hands in front of himself, “For future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched.”  
I clapped my hand over my mouth trying really hard not to laugh at him.  
Al crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his father, “What did the rest of you do with Anala? Why didn’t she get let free?”   
Cassim turned back to him with a confused look, then it dawned on him, “Ah, the Marid girl, yes well I’m sorry if she was your property but Sa’luk has hold of her now and there is next to no chance he’ll ever let her go.”  
I felt my face go red, from embarrassment or anger I couldn’t tell, maybe both. Al snarled at Cassim and stormed up to him.  
“Anala is not an object, she’s a human being with feelings, you’ve no right to treat her like property!”  
Cassim turned to face his son fully and raised an eyebrow, “The girl is the farthest thing from human I can think of, and she can be controlled, so there will always be someone who wants to own her. That’s how life works son, you’ll have to learn that sooner or later.” He turned back to the wall, “My men don't even know about this place.” Cassim pulled a brooch off his cape, and put it into a carving on the wall. The wall slide away to reveal a room, and they all walked into the room. Cassim began lighting the torches in the room. Listen boy, there is a treasure. The Ultimate Treasure.” Cassim threw his torch into water, extinguishing it. “Compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave. A sultan's fortune nothing but... lunch money! And I am this close to it...” he held his hands close together.  
“That's tantalizingly close...” Iago gasped, and I rolled my eyes, he was practically drooling over the floor.   
“But it's on an island that is never in the same place twice.” Cassim dug into a chest and pulled out a rug. “The Vanishing Isle.”  
Iago looked slightly disappointed, “That... would be a problem.”  
Al raised an eyebrow, “What is this Ultimate Treasure?”  
“The big one, boy. The Hand of Midas.” Cassim unraveled the carpet. It was blue, and marked with a large design of a turtle. In the middle of the turtle, there was a blue and yellow ring. Inside the ring, was a golden hand, the same hand as on Cassim's brooch and the Midas Dagger.  
Al rolled his eyes, “It's just a myth!”  
Cassim glared, and barked at Al, “It's not a myth, boy.” Cassim grabbed a torch, pulled aside a green curtain, revealing steps leading to the sea. Cassim makes his way down the stairs, and the boys follow with me floating silently behind. “It was once right here, look, there's your proof.” Cassim angled the torch to the water. A reflection of a golden ship appeared. “From stern to stem, every piece of rigging every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold! Touched by the Hand of Midas”  
Al scoffed, “And sunk by it... I’m gonna go find Anala!” he spun and started back up the stairs.  
Cassim growled and turned away, “You don't understand. You don't know what it's like to have nothing. To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more.” Cassim threw the torch into the water. “To be called "street rat".”  
Al stopped just before going past the curtain and sighed, “Yes, I do!”  
Cassim quickly followed behind him, “I knew exactly what I wanted for my family, the best. I couldn't give up and go back empty handed. But the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years... I came back to Agrabah one night, but I couldn't find my wife, or my son. I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment, I would have traded anything to get your mother back...”  
Al sighed and turned back to him, “We never wanted gold... we wanted you. I wanted a father, I still do. Come to my wedding. This time, you have an invitation.”  
Cassim looked speculative, “Aladdin, I just don't know...”  
Al put a hand on his shoulder silencing him, “Dad, I'm not going back to Agrabah until morning. At least think about it?” Al turned and headed back to the caves, just before he fell out of sight he turned back, a hard look on his face and called back, “And I don’t care what you say about it but I will be taking Anala back with me!” he spun and left. I felt pride fill my chest knowing my friend wouldn’t abandon me, even for his father!  
Cassim sighed, “Aladdin may never understand, but it just wouldn't work. I don't belong in his world.”  
Iago flew over and landed on his shoulder, “The Oracle doesn't belong in his world either. It belongs in the hands of two enterprising treasure hunters, you and me.” I rolled my eyes, the day Iago became a successful treasure hunter was the day I ate my shoe.   
Cassim sighed and shooed Iago off, “The Oracle... probably just another dead end.”  
“It works! That's how the kid found you, it knows everything!”  
Cassim stopped, “Everything?”  
“Yes everything, Anala was gonna use it to find out how to get back to her parents! And I know where they stashed it. Cassim, we're talking about the wedding of your only son.”  
I froze, I really didn’t need Iago telling Cassim I had a family for him to manipulate.  
Cassim scratched his beard thoughtfully, “How can I pass it up?”  
I was about to go back to my body when I felt that painful tug in my head again and was whisked away once more.   
I ended up in the streets of Agrabah I saw Razoul patrolling the streets at night.  
“Captain, over here!” Both Mine and Razoul’s heads snapped in the direction of the sound. I saw a shadowy figure that I knew to be Sa’luk standing in a doorway, motioning for Razoul to join him.  
Razoul stalked over and whispered, “So, you are the one with information about the Forty Thieves?”  
Sa’luk smiled, “What would you say if I handed you the King of Thieves?”  
Razoul crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, “ I’d say….what’s in it for you?”  
Sa’luk smiled innocently, “I'll just sleep better knowing that he's off the streets... and on the executioner's block.”  
Razoul scoffed, “Everyone knows that the King of Thieves cannot be caught. What miracle do you possess?”  
Sa’luk stepped closer to the guard captain and smiled, “Two words that will make you Agrabah's greatest hero- Open Sesame.”  
I wanted to warn the others, and I didn’t even like Cassim! Then my eyes flew open and jolted upright. I looked down to see my arms bound behind my back, I was back in my body. I glanced at the door to my cell and saw Al there, looking slightly relieved.  
“Oh good, I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last several minutes and you weren’t responding. Don’t worry, I’m going to get you out of here!” Al started messing with the lock and I smiled slightly before coming back to reality and I shook my head.  
“No Al you’re gonna have to go back alone!” Al froze and his eyes widened.  
“WHAT!!!!!!! No! why?”  
I smiled encouragingly, “I can’t leave without my lamp Al, you know that. And Sa’luk went on some trip or other, I need to be here when he gets back, I’ve only got two days left before my birthday!”  
Realization dawned on him and he nodded firmly. “Then we’ll stay until he gets back, grab your lamp, and run like hell!”   
I laughed but shook my head again, “No Al, you know Jaz is probably already a nervous wreck, you need to go back, and besides if you get caught freeing me then we’ll both be stuck in here and that won’t help anyone!”  
Al looked down at his hands in indecision. I smiled encouragingly, but he looked unconvinced. “I don’t want you to get hurt Anala, your one of my best friends!”  
“I’ll be fine Al, and if I’m not back after your wedding, then I give you permission to storm the thieves fortress and rescue the damsel in distress!” I said sarcastically and Al laughed.  
“I’ll hold you to that…..be safe Anala, and don’t make me rescue you!”   
I nodded and watched him walk away, I smiled once before looking at the floor sadly, now I gust had to come up with a plan to save myself before my birthday!  
(Quick note here, I’m getting ready to start another story after this one but I don’t know which one to do, so if you could please go to my page and vote on the poll, that would be great!  
AND PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE TO KNOW YOU GUYS ARE ACCTUALLY LIKING MY STORY!)


	28. Chapter 28

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap : Realization dawned on him and he nodded firmly. “Then we’ll stay until he gets back, grab your lamp, and run like hell!”   
I laughed but shook my head again, “No Al, you know Jaz is probably already a nervous wreck, you need to go back, and besides if you get caught freeing me then we’ll both be stuck in here and that won’t help anyone!”  
Al looked down at his hands in indecision. I smiled encouragingly, but he looked unconvinced. “I don’t want you to get hurt Anala, your one of my best friends!”  
“I’ll be fine Al, and if I’m not back after your wedding, then I give you permission to storm the thieves fortress and rescue the damsel in distress!” I said sarcastically and Al laughed.  
“I’ll hold you to that…..be safe Anala, and don’t make me rescue you!”   
I nodded and watched him walk away, I smiled once before looking at the floor sadly, now I gust had to come up with a plan to save myself before my birthday!  
***************************AMK**************************************  
I sat brooding in my cell; part of me wished I hadn’t talked Al into leaving me here, the other half knew this was how it had to be. With Sa’luk away trying to set a trap for Cassim I had no idea how I was going to get out of my cell. I glanced outside of my prison to the hideout beyond and observed my captors. They seemed…..restless, like caged animals. Somewhere pacing about, others picking their nails with knives, and others were staring blankly into space. The silence was maddening. Sitting onto of the table, doing what appeared to be meditating was Yang, the martial arts thief. He seemed to tune out the tension around him and center himself well. I remembered watching him fight at the wedding; he was one of their better fighters.   
“So you’re proficient in Wing Chun?” I called out to him.  
He blinked, startled out of his trance, and turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. “You know it, most people mistake my style for Kung Fu.”   
I shook my head, “Not possible, Kung Fu is a combative, competition style martial art, while Wing Chun is more street based, has less rules and is made for combat not competition.”  
“You train in it.” He said it as a statement, not a question but I nodded anyway.  
“My father taught me, I’m only middle level now because he never got a chance to complete my training but I know enough to get by on.”  
Yang cocked his head to the side, curiously. “Would you care to test your skills? I must admit it would be nice to duel someone with actual skill.” He glanced around at the thieves irritably, “Not a lot of decent competition around here, they depend to much on weapons.”   
I blinked in shock my mouth hung open, “You’d actually let me out? Let me spare with you?” he shrugged noncommittally.  
“We were never told not to.” He pointed out rationally, “And besides you seem a bright young girl, I don’t think you’d make a fool of yourself in trying to escape, anyone dedicated enough to study Wing Chun knows better than to run from a fight.”   
I laughed and bowed from my kneeling position, “I’d be honored to duel a master, I’m also honored by your confidence in my sense of pride. I accept!”  
Yang nodded, as if he’d expected nothing less and leapt of the table, landing nimbly on his feet before walking over and pulling, what looked like a twisted wire from his robe sleeve. He inserted the tip into the lock on my cell and twisted it in several directions rather quickly. The lock clicked open and Yang pulled the door open. He knelt next to me and motioned for me to turn around. I did so, and he pulled a knife from his belt. I tensed slightly but forced myself to relax, realizing he needed to cut my binds. Once my arms where free I rubbed my soar wrists and nodded my thanks. Yang nodded and stood turning he motioned me to follow; I stood and quickly exited my cell. As he lead me deeper into the caves. As we rounded, what must have been the sixth corner, I stopped short. I saw what looked to be a fighting ring with rock bleachers surrounding a circular arena. I raised my eyebrow at him when I saw him watching me stretch out my sore muscles.  
“Your rusty from being tied up so long.” He stated, and I tried to pick up on any condemnation in his voice, yet I found none.  
I shrugged, “being a prisoner can have that effect on you.”   
He nodded and turned to address the other thieves that were littered about the cave and he called out, “The young Marid wishes to test her skills against the members of the forty thieves. Who want a challenge?” several of the men ran over immediately, some to fight, some to watch.  
I raised my eyebrow at him again, “You’re sending amateurs my way first?” I asked and he smiled at me.  
“You need a warm-up first, I won’t fight an opponent I feel has a drastic disadvantage…..at least not when I want a decent fight.” I nodded in understanding; many practitioners of Wing Chun had similar beliefs. I walked over to the center of the stadium, cracked my neck and looked each of the surrounding men in the eye, “ So who’s first?” Immediately a one of the younger thieves in a blue tunic and leggings stepped forward. I watched his stance as he approached, we was confident, cocky even, and he thought he’d best me easily that would be he’s downfall.  
“Let’s see if the little Marid can best me without her precious powers!” he shouted to his comrades, and was met with a mighty roar of approval. I guess these men didn’t get a lot of entertainment on their off duty time.   
I rolled my eyes, “I bet you I can beat a kid like you and sing at the same time!” I said, not cockily, but I said it as if it were a statement. He snarled and threw his weapons to the side of the ring, as if proving he didn’t need them to beat me.   
“Bring it on Marid!” he hissed and the fight was on.  
I cocked my hip out and flipped my hair over my shoulder and smirked at him.  
Well you think that you can take me on   
You must be crazy  
I dropped into my stance, weight balanced on both feet, ready to attack and defend. I’d let him make the first move, let him think he was in control. He lunged aiming to throw a punch at my face and I leaned back rolling onto my back and placing my feet against his stomach. His eyes widened in shock, and I smirked as I sent him flying over me to land in a heap in front of his gaping friends. I glanced at Yang out of the corner of my eye to see him nod approvingly. The youth quickly got to his feet and spun to face me, shock and anger playing in his eyes. I smirked and motioned for him to try again.  
There ain't a single thing you've done   
That's gonna phase me  
He charged me again aiming lower this time, which was perfect for me because I brought my leg up at the last minute and kicked him square in the nose sending him flying back to land on his back, blood gushing from his nose. He leapt to his feet and held his nose, I turned my back on him signaling I thought the fight was over but kept my weight on both feet knowing he’d try again.  
Oh, but if you want to have a go   
I just want to let you know  
He leapt and landed on my back wrapping his arm around my throat to hang on, but not before I got my arm beneath his to prevent him choking me. He thrashed around trying to throw me off balance, and it might have worked had I not trained for situations like this. I reached back and grabbed the back of his neck before leaning forward and throwing him onto his back in front of me.   
Get off my back and into my game   
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
He leapt up and lunged for me but I round house kicked him and sent him sprawling once more. This time he was smart enough to stay down. Then to the surprise of everyone there, I bowed respectfully to him, as he’d been a fairly decent, if untrained, opponent. I turned to the surrounding thieves in challenge and one of the triplets came forward cracking his knuckles. I smirked, time for payback.  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
He ran forward, I’d have to try a different strategy with him, he was fast. He spun and sent a kick toward my side. I back flipped out of range and kept my arms up defensively. He lunged forward and came at me with and uppercut. I leaned my head back Just in time to avoid the blow. I kept the movement going and bent backward to place my hands on the floor and brought my feet up to connect under his chin and sent him staggering back a few steps. I landed in a squat and took a deep breath, payback or not I should know not to underestimate an enemy. Not waiting for him to regain his footing a swept my feet out taking his out from under him. I placed the heel of my shoe on his throat with just enough pressure to feel uncomfortable. He raised his hands in defeat and smirked at me with admiration in his eyes. I smiled, stepped back from him and bowed once he was again on his feet. And to my surprise he bowed back before exiting the ring.  
I think it's time you better face the fact   
Get off my back  
I spun as I heard someone roar in challenge, I spun just in time to see a massive thief charging me fist raised. I held my ground and attempted to leap over him but he caught hold of my ankle and threw me to the ground. The air left my lungs in a ‘woof’ and a barley had the energy to roll out of the way as he slammed his foot where my chest was moments before. I staggered to my feet and charged him. I lowered my head to hit him square in the stomach. He gasped in pain and bent to clutch his middle, that’s when I brought my knee up to his nuts and he dropped like a box of rocks. He snarled cursed at me and I hauled back and socked him straight in the nose. I felt the cartilage of it break beneath my fist. His eyes rolled back and he slumped to the floor. I turned to the crowed as two of his friends pulled his slumped body away.   
You know it's all just a game that I'm playin'  
Don't think that you can't find a way in....  
That's what I'm sayin'.....  
Two smaller men stepped forward and charged me from different directions and I rolled my eyes, really now they weren’t even trying. I leapt into the air allowing both men to collide and knock themselves back. the one on the right attempted to sweep my legs out but I jumped over his legs and kicked him in the chest. Unfortunately I wasn’t paying attention to the other man who sent a round house kick to the side of my head. I staggered, my hand going instinctively to my wounded head and I spun bringing my right hook to meet his face. As he staggered back I pulled my hand away to see blood. He’d managed to break my skin, this was getting serious, but I smiled. I’d always loved a challenge.   
Oh if you want to have a go   
I just want to let you know  
They came at me again and I ducked the first guys punch and leapt over the kick of the other man. My breath was becoming heavy, it was like fighting clones. I kicked up and caught one of them under the chin and I front flipped over the head of the other to bring my heel down on the base of his skull. With a cry of pain he fell, and thankfully he didn’t get back up, knocked out! I cried out as the other man’s boot hit me square in the spin, but I absorbed the momentum and rolled forward before turning back and kicking him in the knee.   
Get out of my face, 'cause I'm wild and untamed  
Get out of my way, or give it your best shot  
He bent down to clutch his knee and I stood to bring my elbow down on his head. And he dropped. I was breathing heavily now as I turned to see if anyone else would take me up on the challenge  
But you know this train is comin' off its track   
Get off of my back  
I lost track of how many of them tried to take me down, the next few hours passed in a blur of challenges, bows and painful kicks, and punches to my legs and head when I wasn’t fast enough to doge.   
Get off   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah...  
Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off,  
I sent a roundhouse kick to the side of the head of my latest opponent and he went down and I spun to see the remaining men standing silently mouths agape.   
Get off of my back.  
I stood there, in the center of the ring breath ragged, meeting the eyes of the onlookers, before a good majority of them erupted in cheers and whistles. I turned to look at Yang he smiled proudly before walking slowly toward me. As he stepped forward the cheers fell silent. As he met me in the center of the ring my breathing had calmed and I was less exhausted. When he was less than a few paces from me he bowed, and I did the same.  
“Your far more skilled than you led me to believe, Marid, not yet at my level, but still very skilled.”  
I bowed respectfully accepting the praise but I still said, “Anala.” He cocked his head to he side confused and I continued, “My name is Anala.”  
He laughed and nodded, “Anala then. Come test your skills against a master.”  
I bowed once more before getting into stance, “It will be an honor to learn what I can.”  
We circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. When I couldn’t take the tension anymore I lunged trying to hit him in the chest, but he grabbed my wrist pulled me so I stepped out of my stance and placed his hand on my shoulder. Then he pulled my arm back till he caused pain. I gasped and brought my leg back and connected with the back of his knee. He lost his balance, but instead of hanging on as I’d expected he’d released me and stepped back to fix his lost balance. I sent a flurry of punches toward his face but his arms moved lightning fast, blocking every single one of my punches before he grabbed my hands and shoved me back away from him. Even if I was losing I smiled, this was the heart of Wing Chun, superior blocking and using your opponent’s power against them. My mistake was continuing to attack vigorously. He blocked every single attack I threw at him and then the next time he caught my fist he threw me over his body to land on my back. I couldn’t get up breathing heavily I gasped.  
“Do you yield?” he asked, slightly out of breath himself, but not nearly as bad as me.  
“Y….Ye…Yes.” I gasped and I blinked in surprise when he reached a hand out to me to help me to my feet. I smiled gratefully and took it. He helped me to my feet and I turned to face him, my face red from excursion.  
“Thank you for the spare, that was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” I bowed to him, more deeply than I’d bowed to my other opponents. He smiled and bowed back to me, more deeply than I’d expected him to.  
“The honor was mine…..Anala. I’ve not had a challenge that worthy of my time in years.” I smiled and then I heard the clapping. I turned in a slow circle to see a large majority of the men, including some I’d beaten, cheering. They swarmed us, patting me on the back and congratulating me.   
“You’re very good at fighting.” The triplets said in unison.  
“Ya I never seen anythin like that befor!” the chubby thieve praised.   
I laughed and smiled, “Thank you. I noticed behind them a good fifteen men where huffing unhappily, or hesitant to come over. I turned to Yang and made a decision that I knew would probably cause a heap of trouble but I couldn’t help it. I’d come to have a great amount of respect for the man.  
“Yang…..there is something I need to tell you…..I don’t think you’ll believe me but I ….I have to try.”   
He cocked his head then nodded, “Tell us anyway, we might surprise you.”  
I nodded, took a deep breath, and said, “Sa’luk has betrayed you…..He’s given the password to the Agrabah city guards. They are on their way her as we speak!”


	29. Chapter 29

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap : “Thank you for the spare, that was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” I bowed to him, more deeply than I’d bowed to my other opponents. He smiled and bowed back to me, more deeply than I’d expected him to.  
“The honor was mine…..Anala. I’ve not had a challenge that worthy of my time in years.” I smiled and then I heard the clapping. I turned in a slow circle to see a large majority of the men, including some I’d beaten, cheering. They swarmed us, patting me on the back and congratulating me.   
“You’re very good at fighting.” The triplets said in unison.  
“Ya I never seen anythin like that befor!” the chubby thieve praised.   
I laughed and smiled, “Thank you. I noticed behind them a good fifteen men where huffing unhappily, or hesitant to come over. I turned to Yang and made a decision that I knew would probably cause a heap of trouble but I couldn’t help it. I’d come to have a great amount of respect for the man.  
“Yang…..there is something I need to tell you…..I don’t think you’ll believe me but I ….I have to try.”   
He cocked his head then nodded, “Tell us anyway, we might surprise you.”  
I nodded, took a deep breath, and said, “Sa’luk has betrayed you…..He’s given the password to the Agrabah city guards. They are on their way here as we speak!”  
**********************************AMK*******************************  
I held my breath as silence fell around the cavern. I knew I was taking a huge risk telling them, knowing it could drastically change the way the story was supposed to go, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. These men, or at least most of them, had honor. It was so hard to find honorable people in this day and age, I couldn’t stand seeing them on the headsman’s block. Yang squinted suspiciously at me, but didn’t outright call me a liar, which said something in itself. My heart was racing, because if they decided not to believe me I’d earn myself right back into that damned cell again, this time with no way out.   
“Why should we believe a little minx rather than one of our proud leaders!?!” one of the nameless thieves called out loudly. And I turned and stared him in the eye, my own narrowing at the challenge.  
“What reason, have I to lie. That would only serve to get me locked up in a cell again.” The thief looked away reluctantly conceding the point and I let a small smirk of triumph peek through my calm mask. I turned back to Yang, one eyebrow raised in question.   
He stroked his beard, “Even if we believed you, and I’m not saying that we can. What makes you say this, and what would you have us do?”  
I blinked in surprise, getting to explain my theory was more than I could possibly have hoped for. “Well first off I’d suggest you not be out in the open when they get here. Then I’d suggest that you give Sa’luk a piece of your mind!”  
He seemed to be actually considering my opinion so I threw my last card down. “what harm can come of being cautious? Nothing happens and I get thrown back into my cell.” That seemed to stifle any remaining fears Yang had and he nodded once and I let out a sigh of relief. The peace was short lived however.   
“NO!!!!!!!!!! You can’t turn on one of our leaders because of the words of a witch!” I spun to see one of the first boys I’d thrown on his back snarling at me. And unfortunately, he was quickly gaining support. Nearly half of the thieves stood behind him, arms crossed aggressively over their chests in silent support. I took a few hesitant steps back until I felt a comforting hand rest on my shoulder. I glanced back to see Yang smile encouragingly before swallowing hard. I took a deep breath, nodded my thanks, straightened my shoulders, and held my head high as I addressed the boy.  
“Then do nothing. I tried to warn you but if you insist on laying down on the headsman’s block who am I to stop you?”  
I few of his supporters glanced nervously at each other, a few even backed away from the youth but the majority stood firm. The boy spit at my feet, but I never flinched.  
“You think you’re so smart, but no one will kill us, and when this is proven. You’ll be thrown back into your cage until your MASTER returns.” I flinched slightly at the unwanted title he’d given Sa’luk but held my ground. If he wanted to die so readily who was I to stand in his way?  
“Your funeral!” I stated simply. He fumed, spun on his heel, and with his posse, stormed away.   
My shoulders slumped in relief and I leaned against a nearby rock for support. I guess emotional strain took its toll on you just as much as physical. Yang patted my back encouragingly.  
“We will take you advice for now, but make no mistake, you can’t dupe thieves twice. If this is some sort of ill thought of plan to escape, we will not be pleased!” I swallowed hard and nodded my understanding. Yang nodded, satisfied and turned, leading a group of men out to plan. I followed at a distance, wondering if I’d be able to help my friends and the honor bound thieves, truthfully I didn’t know. I glanced around the cavern, no one seemed to be in a huge hurry to lock me back up so I climbed onto a jagged rock and glanced at the roof of the cavern. There was a sort of skylight type hole there where I could gaze up at the stars. I hated down time. Time when I wasn’t doing something gave me time to think. I shut my eyes tightly trying not to dig up memories but it failed miserably. I felt tears leak slowly through my eyes and I gave up I let the tears run freely and I gazed at the star light sky. Memories of home and my family swarmed me. It seemed many years ago since I last got to see my family. I used to watch the stars all the time with my dad, and he’d teach me about the constellations and their stories. My dad was my hero, he worked ridiculous hours at the mill and still found energy to come home and spend time with his three kids. Yes I was almost twenty years old, but I wanted my father right now more than anything in the world.   
If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do  
I barely noticed some of the thieves glancing at me I was too absorbed in my memories. Memories of my dad teaching me how to fly fish and hunt, taking me out on out four wheelers, and even when he took me up north smelting.   
I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could  
My father had always taught me to stick to what I believe in and never let others push you around. He believed that if others couldn’t accept you for who you wanted to be then they weren’t worth the time of day. I gazed at the stars, finding many of the constillations he’d taught me to find as a kid. I replayed his voice in my head telling me how much he loved me and I smiled slightly.  
And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
I glanced around me at the thieves sharpening knives and gambling between themselves and I shook my head.  
This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride   
With one days ride  
Will have covered more   
Distance than me  
I dances around in a circle the way my sister and I used to when we were watching moveis, we would memories the songs so that we could dance along with the characters I danced around like I was avoiding capture, my dad would usually try and catch us when we were little so our daces had lots of dash away moments.  
But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
I spun to a halt and gazed up at the stars, a pain in my heart making my voice crack as I gazed at the bright lights and I wondered how much time had passed at home, an hour, a week, years. Did they even know if I was alive? I tear fell as I though how worried they must be.   
Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free  
I whipped the tears away and smiled sadly, one way or another I’d find a way home and then dad and I could go fishing, hunting, and camping together. Nothing would stop me from seeing my family again.   
To fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings  
I leaned against a rock and sighed. A shadow blocked the light from the stars and I blinked my eyes open. Yang stood before me a sympathetic look in his eyes and he sat cross-legged across from me. I copied his style, hands on my knees and cocked my head in question. He seemed to be trying to find words so I waited patiently.  
“You were separated from your family.” He said it as a statement rather than a question and I nodded. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the entire truth either. He nodded in understanding and looked out over his comrades in deep thought. When he turned back to me he looked torn.  
“When I was six, I lived in China. My family was very poor and I has many brothers and sisters. We didn’t have much but we’d had each other.” He looked down anger clouding over his eyes before he looked back up. “I was out helping my father in the fields when the raiders came.” I blinked, this wasn’t what I’d expected. “they tore apart my home, killed my family, all except me, and my two younger brothers: Xou and Kang. We were bound, and dragged along behind their horses, rarely given food and beaten for disobedience.” He shut his eyes, whether trying to block out the memory or see it more clearly I couldn’t tell and I didn’t dare ask for fear he’d stop talking. “Kang……was only three at the time, we was never called on to help us with farm work at home, he was too young…..he….he never survived the journey. He collapsed one day from the heat and lack of food. They beat him severely but he couldn’t stand, they untied him from the horse he’d been following and they just left him there to rot. I…..I tried to get back to him but they knock me unconscious. I never saw him again.” He looked at me to see a few tears streaming down my face. He gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder. “It was long ago and I’ve long since gotten revenge for Kang, but Xou and I were not as lucky as him. We were dragged to this foreign country and sold as slaves. The worst was we were sold to different masters, Xou was five last time I saw him, and he tried to be so brave, but young boys are never meant to work harsh labor. My masters home was raided by the forty thieves when I was sixteen and I begged the king to take me in. and for some strange reason he did.”  
“Where you ever able to find Xou again?” I asked tentatively. He shook his head sadly.  
“No, I was never even able to find out who he was sold to, for all I know he could have been sold to a visiting prince and taken to another country, I’ve lost my entire family, but the thieves….” He gestured around to his friends, “offered me a new life, a family who cared about me and were able to pit me against a worthy opponent.” He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
“Thank you Yang.” I said and bowed from my cross-legged position and he bowed back.   
“ I didn’t start looking for my brother until it was far too late Anala. Never stop looking for your family, they are still there, but don’t stop looking or the trail will forever go cold.” He stood and walked back to his companions. I looked up at the sky. I was so confused how could I possibly find my family in an alternate dimension. Or maybe that was Yang’s complex way of saying never give up hope!   
I stood and followed him to where he and a few of the other thieves where sitting around a small fire. I sat down where they moved to make room for me and nodded my thanks. I looked over at Yang and asked, “Can I ask you something?” he nodded and I took a deep breath and continued.  
“Sa’luk keeps calling me the ‘last of the Marids’. What does he mean by that, what happened to the others?”  
Yang furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the golden flames of the fire. Their light flickered in his black eyes before he glanced up at me again.   
“Sa’luk meant exactly as he said. You are the last known Marid in existence. The others…..the others were killed during the war.”  
I cocked my head to the side, “The war?”  
Yang nodded, “two centuries ago, as the legends tell us there where two tribes of Marids: the Aali, the Husam, and later the Wali.”  
I mentally translated the meaning of the names and said them aloud, “The Royals, The Swords, and the Protectors?”  
Yang nodded again, “At the time the two ruling powers in the Marids where the Aali, and the Husam; the Royals and the Swords. The Wali were, at the time were nonexistent, as there were very few of the Marids that thought to protect those less powerful than themselves. The Aali and the Husam had always competed for prestige and power. I don’t know how much you know of your own heritage but if their crystal lamp is shattered, depending on the circumstance, it can either free, or destroy the Marid themselves. The Aali, were the first to attack, their strike was brutal and merciless. The stormed the camp of the Husam and shattered their leaders’ lamp, and many of their children, the Husam took heavy losses. And when they retaliated, the Husam being for more skilled in combat took many of the Aali with them.”  
“Wait!” I interrupted, “Why did the Aali attack the Husam in the first place?”   
Yang was gazing into the fire again, “It was a matter of fear. For many millions of years the Aali have been the ruling faction of the Marids, the royalty if you will. The Husam where the warriors, and soldiers. But as far as magical talent was concerned the Husam had been gaining far more experience as they trained almost regularly. When the Aali prince was making a routine trip to oversee the progress of the Husam, he’d witnessed one of them destroying a mountain ranger with only a fraction of her magical ability. The prince ran back to his kingdom to tell his family of the feat and the panic quickly grew. As the Aali and the Husam were destroying each other the humans moved in quietly from the sidelines, stealing lamps and taking the Marids on both sides as prisoners and slaves. As their numbers dwindled two Marids, a commoner of the Aali and a sargent general of the Husam, who’d been friends since birth, ran away together, when no one would listen to their cries for peace, and formed a new faction of Marids, the Wali. The Wali never gained many numbers and they split into smaller groups and scattered across the globe, as to not attract attention from the Aali and the Husam, who saw the forming of their faction as treason in its own. In the centuries to follow the Aali and the Husam where either destroyed, or enslaved, and soon humans who didn’t have Marid servants, would smash the crystal lamps in jealously. The Marids where soon all but a memory.”  
It was all I could do not to let my jaw hit the floor, “So….all of my people ar…are dead?” I whispered.  
Yang shook his head, “As I’ve told you before, I have no idea, the Wali have been in hiding for centuries so it’s very possible that there are still free Marids about, but you are the only one we know of.”  
I looked at my hands clasped in my lap, my ancestors where Marids, so there must be survivors, else I wouldn’t be alive. I smiled, and bowed gratefully to Yang.  
“Thank you for telling me, but I have to believe I’m not the last, until I’ve searched my whole life without success, I shall not give up hope of finding my kin.” He nodded and was about say something else when the cavern began to shake.  
My head whipped around in the direction of the entrance to see the wall opening and I turned back to Yang, “it’s Sa’luk and the guards, they’re here!”


	30. Chapter 30

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap : It was all I could do not to let my jaw hit the floor, “So….all of my people ar…are dead?” I whispered.  
Yang shook his head, “As I’ve told you before, I have no idea, the Wali have been in hiding for centuries so it’s very possible that there are still free Marids about, but you are the only one we know of.”  
I looked at my hands clasped in my lap, my ancestors where Marids, so there must be survivors, else I wouldn’t be alive. I smiled, and bowed gratefully to Yang.  
“Thank you for telling me, but I have to believe I’m not the last, until I’ve searched my whole life without success, I shall not give up hope of finding my kin.” He nodded and was about say something else when the cavern began to shake.  
My head whipped around in the direction of the entrance to see the wall opening and I turned back to Yang, “it’s Sa’luk and the guards, they’re here!”  
**************************AMK**********************************************  
I glanced back at Yang, unsure of our next move. He glanced around at his loyal friends and whispered, “Scatter!” without second thought the thieves bolted for hiding places. Some behind rocks, others on ledges or even just deep in the shadows. Yang pulled me along behind him and we leapt onto a ledge right above where we were just standing, so we had a good view. Glancing down I saw a group of thieves marching directly toward the guards. I turned to Yang concerned but he shook his head, “If they want to get killed believing Sa’luk has honor who are we to deny them?” I nodded and turned to watch. I noticed as they got closer to the approaching army some of the men drew back and ran into hiding, obviously reconsidering the idea of taking on a force far more powerful than they were. They finally were within sighting distance when all of the guards, who were on horseback charged in, some leaping off their horses to gain equal footing, others attempting to trample the thieves into the ground. One of the thieves was charging Razoul, sword raised, he was the one who’d spoken out against me when I’d warned them about the guards and Sa’luk’s betrayal. I turned back to Yang with a raised eyebrow and gestured at the man. He turned to see where I was indicating and then turned back to whisper, “That would be Aries, and no that is not his real name, but it’s not exactly like all of us keep our old names after joining the forty thieves.” I nodded and turned to watch Aries charge Razoul. Aries leapt, summersaulted mid-air and attempted to downward slice Razoul in half. Razoul brought is horse to a halt and raised his blade horizontally to parry the blow, the reverberating clang of the first weapons clashing was deafening. And soon the sounds of battle broke out all about the cave. I winched as cried of pain echoed throughout the cavern. Glancing over at Yang I saw his set jaw, and tense posture; clearly he wanted to join the battle but he knew they were severely outnumbered and his common sense won out. My eyes kept flicking about the cave watching thieves and guards fall under harsh steel. Soon it was over at the thieves who had so carelessly charged into battle where rounded up and chained. I glanced sadly over at Yang, who could barely contain his fury, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he sighed in defeat and watched as his brothers in arms where lead from the cave. As we climbed down from our pearch I glanced about to see who was still around, there were at least twice the number of thieves here now than their where in the movie, if not three times as many. I walked up to Yang and whispered, “ Call it a hunch but I bet Sa’luk tried to pin this on Cassim!” Yang nodded  
“ I would not put it past him to call our king a traitor but what do you suggest? Many of the men remaining are still convinced Sa’luk has our best interests in mind.” I shrugged unsure of what to tell him.  
“Bluff, lie, trick, I don’t know just don’t get killed!”   
Yang smiled, “Sounds like a good rule for any thief.” I smiled back and opened my mouth to respond when a quaking warned of someone entering the cavern. The thieves around me all drew their weapons.   
I jerked around and paled at the sight of Sa’luk striding proudly into the cavern, placing his hands on his hips and shouting out, “I’m Back”. he glanced around and I slowly ducked back behind some of the taller thieves so he didn’t immediately notice I wasn’t still in my cage.  
One of the men narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Sa’luk?”  
Another raised his blade higher and snarled, “How did you escape the guards?”  
Sa’luk shrugged, “I'm a survivor, like all of you. No thanks to Cassim.”  
Yang glanced knowingly back at me before turning to Sa’luk and asking, “The king?”  
Sa’luk nodded gravely and another thief perked up, “You saw him?”  
“What's he want us to do now?”  
Sa’luk rolled his eyes, “He wants you to rot in the palace dungeon!”  
The triplets scoffed and leapt on top of each other and spoke in unison, “Bah... the King of Thieves is loyal to the end!”  
Sa’luk snarled and shoved them, sending them sprawling, “Pushovers! He betrayed you, sold you out.”  
Yang didn’t release his grip on his sword, “You have always hated the King. Why should we believe you?”  
“How do you think the guard got the magic words?”  
The thieves looked at each other uncertainly, “He told them the magic words?”  
“I don't believe it!” snarled the triplets  
“Me neither!” declared the large thief.   
“You have forgotten what life was like before Cassim.”   
The surrounding thieves waved his protests away and turned to stalk away. Sa’luk leapt before them and turned smirking triumphantly.  
I remember a time when crime was sublime  
There was plenty of loot in the lair.  
Sa’luk stomped around the tables knocking over goblets and trays, nearly smacking some thieves in the head before they ducked snarling.  
We'd plunder and pillage and ransack a village  
With nary a worry or care  
Then along came this king with his soft hearted dream  
But he ratted us out in the end!  
Sa’luk slashed the portrait of Cassim and spun to face us all smirking again. The surrounding thieves snarled, except for a few who turned to back Sa’luk.   
So rally the troops, we were meant to regroup.  
And return to our roots once again.   
Are you in or out?  
Gotta know without a doubt  
Many of the thieves launched themselves at Sa’luk and he easily deflected them, sending them sprawling across the floor.   
I'm the one you need for a dirty deed  
I'm the best, success is guaranteed  
Are you men or mice?  
The triplets attacked as one and Sa’luk socked them into a nearby tent before slicing through it to scare them.   
Take a slice of my advice  
You want a fearless leader,   
One that's strong and stout?  
Better vote for me  
Are you in or out?  
I met Yang’s eyes and mouthed ‘play along’ and he nodded turning to his loyal men and signed something with his hands, which quickly spread throughout the ranks before he turned to one of them.  
We used to be smart  
Yes, horrendously heartless  
In a ravaging raid we were rough!  
The triplets quickly caught on and put fake snarls on their faces.  
We knew that we had to be blissfully bad  
Then Cassim brought this sensitive stuff!  
I couldn’t help but laugh, I knew it would draw attention but I sang along, what can I say, this was one of my all-time favorite bad guy songs.  
And we strayed from the path of our rigorous wrath.  
Now we're taking a bath in the dust!  
But we'll reclaim our winnings, our humble beginnings  
In turmoil and torture, we trust!  
Are you in or out?  
Sa’luk leapt up on a rock pedestal and I rolled my eyes, what a pompous jerk.  
Double crossers or devout?  
Put your faith in me, pretty soon you'll see  
I'm the prince of generosity!  
Yang pulled me back around a corner as the other thieves sought to draw Sa’luk’s attention and handed me a bundle of clothes. “Put these on, if Sa’luk thinks you escaped we’ll have less issue!” I nodded and as he left I tied the robe-like material over my clothes before stepping out grabbing a torch and marching with the thieves.   
Are you foe or friend?  
Sa’luk grabbed a nearby thief and gestured down the torch path, I’m just thankful it wasn’t me.  
Here's the path I recommend  
You wanna ride to fame, I've got the fastest route  
What's it gonna be?   
Are you in or out?   
I cartwheeled around as others juggled, threw knives, and looked intimidating.  
We'll go robbing in all the right places  
From Agrabah dunes to Bali  
Imagine the fear on their faces  
When we drop by for cookies and tea...

Come along boys, follow me!  
Are you in or out?   
If you're with me, give a shout  
I'll lead you all the way into the glory days  
We'll begin a life of crime that pays  
Are you out or in?  
Make your choice now, sink or swim?  
You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout  
What's it gonna be?  
Consider carefully  
Are you in or out?  
We all dispersed to separate smaller fires and Sa’luk stalked over to the tent that I assumed belonged to Cassim, staking his claim as leader already. I shook my head and turned back to Yang, “How are we going to save Cassim?” Yang glanced at me eyebrow raised.  
“I was thinking the same thing, for now we’ll have to play along with Sa’luk, so he doesn’t get suspicious, hopefully Cassim is still skilled in our hand talk,” he motioned quickly with his hands and I nodded.   
“Sa’luk doesn’t understand hand talking?” Yang shook his head.  
“Always said it was a useless skill and refused to learn it, better for us that way though.”  
I smiled and nodded, before turning to glance out over the fires that where spaced around the cave. Altogether, not counting me and Sa’luk that is, about eighteen of the thieves had avoided capture, which put the odds slightly more in our favor when we finally turned on Sa’luk, that is if all the thieves sided with us. I sighed, it was going to be a tough call if they didn’t.   
We hunkered down and Yang and I quietly talked of our plan to help Cassim when the rumbling of the cavern opening once more alerted us to another intruder, the thieves scrambled to positions that I was confused of until Yang jerked me along behind him to a position in the shadows, and I heard a very familiar, very annoying voice screech, “I know the treasure's limitless. But I'm not crazy about a forty way split. If it was just uh, you and me...”  
Cassim angrily cut him off, “I would never cut my men out of the deal. They're my family, my only family. I can always count on them.” He turned and called out into the shadows, “I’m Home!”  
The thieves pored slowly out of the shadows running their hands along their blades and slapping clubs against their palms. I stalked along beside Yang trying my best to look like the rest of the group as Cassim and Iago backed against a wall.   
“Why don't they look happy to see you?” whimpered Iago.  
Sa’luk stalked to the front of the horde and grinned wickedly, “We are, we're thrilled!”  
“What is the meaning of this Sa’luk?” Snarled Cassim, and Sa’luk crossed his arms over his chest.   
“I’m taking over, and you will lead us to the treasure!” Cassim looked ready to charge Sa’luk when he glanced over at me, or near me as it was I glanced to my right to see Yang’s hands flying furiously. Cassim nodded imperceptibly and snarled at Sa’luk.  
“What makes you think I’ll lead you anywhere?”  
Sa’luk grinned and to of the thieves on either side of Cassim grabbed onto his arms and another grabbed Iago before he could fly away. “Take them to the boats.” The thieves leapt to do as instructed and one collided with me sending me backpeddling right into Sa’luk. He snarled at me, then did a double take and grinned maliciously before grabbing a handful of my hair and hoisting me off my feet before whispering in my ear, “Well, well, well, looks like our little runaway didn’t run very far!”


	31. Chapter 31

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap : “Why don't they look happy to see you?” whimpered Iago.  
Sa’luk stalked to the front of the horde and grinned wickedly, “We are, we're thrilled!”  
“What is the meaning of this Sa’luk?” Snarled Cassim, and Sa’luk crossed his arms over his chest.   
“I’m taking over, and you will lead us to the treasure!” Cassim looked ready to charge Sa’luk when he glanced over at me, or near me as it was I glanced to my right to see Yang’s hands flying furiously. Cassim nodded imperceptibly and snarled at Sa’luk.  
“What makes you think I’ll lead you anywhere?”  
Sa’luk grinned and to of the thieves on either side of Cassim grabbed onto his arms and another grabbed Iago before he could fly away. “Take them to the boats.” The thieves leapt to do as instructed and one collided with me sending me backpeddling right into Sa’luk. He snarled at me, then did a double take and grinned maliciously before grabbing a handful of my hair and hoisting me off my feet before whispering in my ear, “Well, well, well, looks like our little runaway didn’t run very far!”  
***************************AMK**************************************  
Sa’luk dragged me along behind the thieves that were dragging Cassim and Iago away tword the docks.   
“Soon with the hand of Midas and my own personal Marid I will rule the forty thieves with an iron fist. And all shall tremble…” I stopped listening to the mindless rambling of Sa’luk to turn my attention to wriggling my wrist free from his grasp to no avail. I was literally dragged down to the boats, which set off almost immediately after Sa’luk and I set foot aboard. I shot a scared look at Yang, who after making sure Sa’luk wasn’t looking signaled for me not to worry. I swallowed hard, that was easy for him to say he wasn’t on the brink of eternal servitude. Sa’luk dragged me to the center mast and bound me where I thrashed with Cassim and Iago tied to either side of me. I hung my head and stilled, damn these thieves were very good at tying knots. I glanced out over the horizon to see the sun setting. I was running out of time; come high noon tomorrow I’d be twenty. I had to get my crystal lamp back from Sa’luk before that. We headed farther and farther out to the center of the sea Cassim continually delaying asking the scepter his question until I realized Iago was struggling subtly and I realized Cassim was stalling. Cassim turned his head, “ Hurry, little friend.”  
“I'm wriggling, I'm wriggling.” Iago snapped back. I barley refrained from giggling at his clownish thrashing. Sa’luk snarled and spun from his position at the front of the ship and stalked toward us and snapped at Cassim.  
“I’m growing impatient, Cassim. Ask the question.”  
Cassim paled slightly and he stuttered, “We must be ah...”  
He glanced back at Iago who whispered, “Just a little further”  
I noticed Cassim scrambling for something to say so I jumped in, “Further out to sea...”  
I resounding ‘crack’ erupeted through the still evening and my head snapped to the side as Sa’luk’s fist connected with my cheek.  
“You will speak when spoken to slave!” I had a witty retort ready to go but my face throbbed and I bit my tongue. Sa’luk turned back to Cassim, “No, ask it now!”  
“Now's good.” Iago confirmed and Cassim nodded almost imperceptibly.   
“Where can we find the Hand of Midas?”  
Light erupted from the scepter into a pillar in the sky and the Oracle appeared before us. I glanced around to see the thieves’ jaws just about hitting the deck floor and smirked.   
“The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn. I will show you the way..” the Oracle sped away leaving a trail of light for us to fallow and Sa’luk grinned triumphantly.   
“There's your setting, captain.” Cassim snarled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iago fly off.   
**************************************!*************************  
After hours of travel we arrived at the pillar of light where the Oracle was waiting for us. She spread her arms wide to gesture to the surrounding area, “You have arrived.” And with those simple words she disappeared back into her scepter. The thieves glanced around at the horizions and saw only sea. Yang turned and raised an eyebrow to Sa’luk.  
“Where is it? I see nothing. Nothing but fog!”  
Sa’luk snarled and held his golden claws to Cassim’s throat, “I've had enough of your trickery!”  
I snarled at him and leaned as close to Sa’luk as I could being tied to a mast.   
“Hey! Lay off asshole! This is exactly where you want to be.”  
Sa’luk opened his mouth to retort but the sea began to quake and everyone grabbed onto one part of the boat or other. From under the water, a castle rose. The ship was nearly knocked over, and the castle was on top of a floating turtle.  
“The Vanishing Isle!” Cassim breathed in awe and I turned to him with a twinkle in my eyes.   
“And never in the same place twice!” comprehension showed in his eyes but he never looked away from the castle.   
Sa’luk ordered us to be dragged ashore and our hands where bound. As we were lead off the ship and marched toward the castle I heard the rustle of wind on cloth and looked up to see Genie dropping in on a parachute, dressed as Rambo.   
“Prepare to rock and roll, dudes!” Genie landed on the ground and shot some lasers toward some the thieves. Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet blocked our path and glared.  
Taking the opportunity Yang turned to his men and shouted, “NOW!” all but a dozen of the thieves turned on Sa’luk and the remaining thieves.   
“Traitors!” Sa’luk snarled. He signaled his remaining men to charge at all hell broke loose. Even Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet where fighting. Yang ran over to me and sliced through my bonds releasing me. After getting over the initial shock of having some of the forty thieves on our side I ran into Genie’s arms and he spun me around. He set me down only to claim my lips with his and I wanted nothing more than to stay there forever, safe in his arms. I finally pulled back and smiled up at him. He returned my smile and raised an eyebrow and nodded to the thieves assisting Jasmine and Carpet fighting off Sa’luk’s men.  
“Mind telling me what’s going on?” he asked teasingly. I shrugged.  
“What can I say I must have a magnetic personality.” He threw his head back and laughed before kissing me quickly once again.  
“That you do my heart, that you do.” As much as I wanted to stay wrapped in his embrace I knew we had work to do and I pulled back and my expression turned serious.  
“Not that it’s not great to see you but, we need a distraction think you can cook up something creative?” he smiled and lightly flicked my nose.  
“Just watch the master work, Survey says: Show me turtle!” he took off to the turtle’s head where I knew he was going to cause mischief. I turned to a charging thief, ducked as he swung at me. Then I grabbed his arm and used the momentum he’d built up from running to throw him over my shoulder into a stone pillar. He sank to the ground unconscious. I spun as the ground began to shake to see Sa’luk and Cassim struggling to regain their balance. Aladdin jumped down from a high ledge and dropkicked Sa'luk. Sa'luk struggled to his feet and lunged at Al. Aladdin, in turn, uppercuts him, knocking Sa'luk unconscious.  
“Alright Al!” I cheered pumping my fist in the air.  
Al glared down at Sa’luk before turning kind eyes to his dad, “It took me years to find my father. I'm not losing him again!”  
Cassim gaped at him, “You came to help me?”  
Al nodded and crouched down to cut his father free of his bonds and hugged him as they both stood, and after a few seconds Cassim returned it. “How could I do anything else?” I rolled my eyes and turned to Yang and the remaining thieves. I bowed low and smiled at them.  
“Thank you for your help, you gonna be able to handle the unconscious king wanna-be?”   
Yang laughed and returned my bow, “It is we who should be thanking you Anala. You helped us see past Sa’luk’s deception and allowed us to free our leader.” I waved away his praise and shrugged.   
“Anyone would have done the same, I’m just lucky it was me, I got to meet an awesome group of thieves.” The triplets laughed and patted me on the back. I glanced around at the surrounding thieves, we had won easily over the smaller numbers, and Sa’luk’s followers where all bound and surrounded by their former comrades. I placed my hands on my hips and spun to face Cassim and Al.   
I smirked, “Now let's get that treasure of yours.” They blinked at me and then smiled nodding. Then I turn to Yang and the other and called out, “You lot coming.” They cheered their affirmative and I laughed with them as we all headed for the entrance. We all gapped at the incredible stonework and valuable designs on the walls until Cassim pointed upward.   
“There!” we all looked up to see a giant golden hand is floating, and rotating, near the ceiling of the castle. I peered closer and saw that there was a statue holding a golden hand aloft atop the rotating golden hand.   
I glanced around, “So…..anyone have any ideas on how we are getting up there?” they all glanced at each other and shrugged. I sighed, “Great no plan, guess we climb the walls.” We all headed upward, jumping ledge to ledge and thieves and princes helping each other and never did I think I’d see the day. I pulled Yang up beside me and we continued climbing, this looked a lot shorter of a climb in the movie. We had almost reached the top when the castle shook. I glanced at Al and shrugged, “Whoa! Feels like Genie got carried away!”   
Cassim glanced around and a panicked look filled his eyes, “No! It's the Vanishing Isle! The turtle is diving! We must climb higher!” we all immediately scrambled for the walls climbing as high as we could. I heard a cry from below me to see one of the triplits trying futilely to pull his foot from its stuck position between a crack in the wall. His brothers tried to run to his aid but Yang and the other held them back.   
“It’s no use, you’d never get to him before the waters overtook you, I’m sorry.” Yang whispered and the two brothers cried out in dismay struggling harder. I glanced back at the terrified look in the man’s eyes as the water got closer and I couldn’t take it any longer. I jumped down next to him and started pulling on his leg, he stalled for a moment in shock and then continued his struggle. After thrashing around for a few seconds more we were able to free his trapped foot and we bolted for the others. When we were high enough to stop at take a breather I glanced and saw the triplets embracing before they all ran over to me and pulled me into a group hug thanking me over and over again. I smiled and hugged back.  
“I’d never leave a man behind.” I said and the triplet I saved, who introduced himself as Faiz, which if my limited knowledge of Arabic is accurate means victorious and his brothers where Ghadir, which means conqueror; and Rasim, which means architect. After assuring Faiz, Ghadir, and Rasim that I had not sustained an injury we continued climbing.  
We were finally nearing our destination as Cassim called back to us, “Almost there! Can't you see everyone? We were meant to do this together! Come on!” encouraged we climbed faster and I glanced back a couple of times to ensure Faiz hadn’t gotten stuck again. We finally made it to a ledge where we were level with the floating hand and Cassim sighed as he back up a ways prepping to jump, “Pity I didn't find this place years ago. This would be much easier if I were much younger.” Al and I rolled our eyes and ran right past him and leapt.   
We landed barley grabbing hold of the hand and pulling ourselves up we glanced back over our shoulders at our companions and I waved, “See, it pays to have a couple junior partners!”  
Yang laughed and nodded in approval, Cassim smiled but still looked worried. “Be careful! Don't touch the golden hand.” Al nodded and turned to the statue and pulled on the Hand. It didn’t move, and Al yanked a little harder. finally he turned it, and picks it up with ease. I laughed and he shot me a dirty look effectively shutting me up.   
He turned and raised the Hand over his head and shouted, “Heads up!” Al threw the Hand to Cassim. Cassim looked concerned until he held his cape out and safely caught the Hand, immediately after it hit Cassim’s cape turned to solid gold. Cassim looked at it in awe and the thieves cheered. Cassim threw his head back and laughed.  
“Ha ha! The Hand of Midas!” Cassim crouched down and touched the base of the cavern with the Hand. In a shimmering and beautiful pattern the entire cavern turned to solid gold.   
The thieves gaped at the walls and Yang called out to us, “Time to go, Kids!” we nodded and we backed up ready to jump, and since I was so use to the movie I was surprised when Sa’luk didn’t jump onto the hand next to us. Then just before we were going to jump his voice rang out in the cavern.   
“Were do you think you’re going my little Marid?” I spun around to see Sa’luk smile wickedly at me from a nearby ledge he reached into his pouch and pulled my crystal lamp from it. I gasped as he held it in his hand and pointed upward. I glanced up at saw through the skylight, to my horror that the sun had just reached its highest point, I was officially twenty years old, and Sa’luk had my lamp. I paled as I stared at him and I saw him whisper something under his breath. Next thing I knew sliver mist erupted from my lamp spiraling toward me and started to circle me like a shark. I glanced around, unsure of what to do. I tried to walk out of the swirling vortex of silver mist but the minute I touched it my arm burned with pain and I jerked back.   
Tears filled my eyes as my worst nightmare was coming true before my eyes. “Somebody HELP ME!!!”


	32. Chapter 32

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap : “Were do you think you’re going my little Marid?” I spun around to see Sa’luk smile wickedly at me from a nearby ledge he reached into his pouch and pulled my crystal lamp from it. I gasped as he held it in his hand and pointed upward. I glanced up at saw through the skylight, to my horror that the sun had just reached its highest point, I was officially twenty years old, and Sa’luk had my lamp. I paled as I stared at him and I saw him whisper something under his breath. Next thing I knew sliver mist erupted from my lamp spiraling toward me and started to circle me like a shark. I glanced around, unsure of what to do. I tried to walk out of the swirling vortex of silver mist but the minute I touched it my arm burned with pain and I jerked back.   
Tears filled my eyes as my worst nightmare was coming true before my eyes. “Somebody HELP ME!!!”  
*******************************AMK*************************************  
I was shaking with terror as the mist started to surround me. It became thicker and thicker, becoming, almost like a cocoon. I could hear my friends calling out to me from the other side. Al, Yang, even the triplets. I couldn’t move, the mist burned like hellfire. There was nothing I could do but let the tears fall as the mist consumed me. The instant it touched my skin I screamed. The mist felt like it set my skin ablaze; it felt like it was tearing my dna apart, changing it, and slamming it back together. All I could see was silver every which way I looked so I squeezed my eyes shut and cried. It felt like an eternity, but I think it only lasted a few minutes. I felt the pain slowly ebbed away and I sank gratefully to my knees. I felt someone shaking my shoulders and as sound returned I could hear Al repeating my name over and over, begging me to be ok. I slowly, reluctantly opened my eyes. I blinked up at Al’s shocked expression. Everything looked normal but from his expression I could tell something was wrong. I glanced down and barley refrained from screaming. My skin was silver, not gray, metallic silver! My outfit had changed to an electric blue top that looked more like a sports bra. However from my waist down my body was gone. In its place I saw silver mist, like when genie first came out of his lamp, I followed the trial of mist to its source and saw my lamp, sitting in the palm of Sa’luk’s hand. I swallowed hard, feeling myself shake in terror as the gravity of the situation hit me. Al squeezed my shoulders reassuringly but one look at his face proved he was scared.   
“I summon the Marid Anala into servitude through her crystal lamp.” My head snapped in the direction of Sa’luk’s voice to see his triumphant smirk. “Come here slave!” I opened my mouth to retort a tingling feeling came over my whole body. I felt myself float off the ground and hover a few feet above it. My body started moving of its own volition.  
“Yes master!” I flinched as the monotone words flew out of my mouth and my body floated over to Sa’luk, my eyes wide in terror. His hands landed on my shoulders and he spun me to face my companions.  
“She’s mine now!” he hissed gleefully at them and I saw Al’s hands clench into fists. Sa’luk gripped my chin firmly in his fist, forcing me to meet his eyes and he smiled, “destroy them slave,” he snickered.  
I paled and opened my mouth to refuse, but the only words that came out where, “As you command Master!” I shot threw they air and tackled one of the thieves sending us sprawling backwards he threw me over him but I floated before I hit the ground and then their was a ball of fire in my hands. The thief’s eyes widened in terror and I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks as I threw it at him. I watched in horror as the flames closed in on him. But then at the last second Cassim shoved him out of the way and I let out a sigh of relief. However it was short lived as I shot lightning at Cassim, he back flipped away just in time but I sent a cascade of lightning bolts after him which he barley dodged. “Anala stop this we are on the same side!”

I shook my head tears streaming down my face, “I….I ….can’t control….my…my body!” I sobbed. “You have to fight back, don’t worry about hurting me, just don’t let me hurt you!”   
Faiz, Ghadir, and Rasim looked worriedly at each other but after a few mumbled words from Yang they nodded sadly and drew their swords. I smiled encouragingly, which must have looked really weird considering I was shooting lightning and fireballs at them. Faiz charged and leapt at me with his sword raised. My body wasn’t moving, and in a few moments I knew why glancing down I noticed my body had become transparent and Faiz flew right threw me, and collided with the rocky wall. I glanced over at Sa’luk who had leapt onto the floating hand in the center of the chamber and was slashing his golden claws at Al. my heart felt like it was tearing itself in two, I wanted to protect my friends, but I was the one doing them harm. Suddenly Rasim appeared out of nowhere and slammed the hilt of his sword into my side sending me staggering. I would have expected to have stayed down but I was up in a flash and send an uppercut right to his jaw. Rasim dropped like a rock. I was just able to registers that he was only unconscious when Ghadir leapt on my back, and wrapped his arms around my neck. My human survival instincts kicked in and I grabbed onto his arm trying to pry him off. Then I threw him over my shoulder causing him to land on top his brother, hard. I spun and threw a fire ball at Yang, who moved to the side but not fast enough. As the fire ball past him the flames licked at his outer robe setting it on fire. I fought with my vocal cords until I was able to croak out, “Y…y…yang…..y.your……robe..f…fire!” he glanced down and swore slipping his outer robe off his shoulders and dropping it to the rising water below. I was able to get my uncooperative body to turn it’s attention away from Yang but not to stop it from launching me at some of the others that came with us, shooting fire and lightning combos at them causing them to dodge and attract in retaliation. I had just delivered an right hook to the cheek of one of the thieves causing him to land on his back starring fearfully up at me as my fingers crackled with electricity. My body shook as the magic that bound me to Sa’luk’s command and my own personality battled for dominance. Unfortunately I was unable to beat magic as I raised my hand, and pointed straight at the poor man’s heart. I shot lightning straight at him, in a fatal blow only to have it absorbed by a blue mass an instant before it would have hit the thief. I blinked and breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Genie.” The one word took lot of control to force through my unmoving lips but that was all he needed to hear. Genie poofed back to his original form and smiled sadly at me.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop him Anala.” I lost look filled his eyes and I smiled and shook my head.  
“N…not…y…your fault.”  
“SLAVE DESTROY THE GENIE!” dread filled my heart as Sa’luk’s command rang out and echoed through the cavern. I paled and fought the command with my very being. Genie, meanwhile snarled at Sa’luk.  
“Leave her alone!” he shot blue lightning at Sa’luk who jumped back in time to be spared. I knew it couldn’t have killed him, Genie’s can’s kill. Unfortunately however, Marids aren’t bound by that rule. I shot at Genie and wrapped my arms around his waist sending us careening into the walls, then we were a blur of movement, lightning and fire. It broke my heart to be fighting this way with Genie but I was glad he knew enough to fight back; if he kept my bound body occupied I would be far less likely to harm someone who couldn’t fight back. suddenly Genie’s lightning struck my shoulder and I screamed and dropped the twenty feet to the ground. I struggled to sit up and clutched my shoulder painfully. Tears poured from my eyes and I heard the words from will the sun ever shine again (Home on the Range) being sung from my mouth.   
Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin'.  
Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when.  
How do you go on, never knowin' for certain,  
Will the sun ever shine again?  
I felt a slight pressure on my uninjured shoulder and glanced over to see Genie’s hand resting reassuringly I smiled sadly up at him and fought off the magic as it tried to take control and kill the man I loved.  
Fells like it's been years since it started to thunder.  
Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen.  
How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder.  
Will the sun ever shine again?  
What if the rain keeps fallin'?  
What if the sky stays gray?  
What if the wind keeps squallin',  
And never go away?  
Genie wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as he sung softly in my ear.  
Maybe the soon the storm will be tired of blowin'.  
Maybe soon it all will be over, amen.  
I shook my head and sang back sadly.  
How do you go on, if there's no way of knowin'?  
Will the sun ever shine?  
Wish I could say.  
Send me a sign-  
One little ray.  
Lord, if you're list'nin', how long until then?  
Will the sun ever shine again?  
I wish I could have stayed that way forever, safe in Genie’s arms but my ability to fight off the magically control faltered and lightning shot from me to him and he gasped in pain and staggered back from me. I felt tears stream down my face and I rushed over to him. He lay on the ground eyes closed. I held his face in my hands and breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes opened and he smiled. I rested my forehead against his.   
“I…I’m so so sorry.” He kissed me   
“I love you Anala, this isn’t your fault.”  
I nodded and kissed him again, then Cassim’s voice called out, “Sa’luk stop this, call off the control on Anala and I will give you the hand of Midas! I froze, Cassim would give up the treasure he’d been searching his whole life, for me?   
Sa’luk threw his head back and laughed, “Why would I trade a completely loyal slave, for an object I can just have her steal? Slave! Retrieve the hand of Midas and kill anyone who stands in your way.” I hung my head as my body flew toward Cassim. He looked between Sa’luk and myself, seemingly torn and he barely had time to back out of the way and I flew past. I looped around and threw a fire ball at him. He flipped out of the way and narrowed his eyes in concentration. His focus on dodging my fire balls drew his attention away from the fact that he was getting closer and closer to the fact that he was backing toward the edge of the ledge we were standing on. I tried to open my mouth to warn him but the magic must have been getting stronger because I was unable to say anything. I threw another fire ball right at his feet causing the section of ground to give way sending him falling twoward the rising water. I shot forward to go after him but Sa’luk’s voice barked out, “Leave him!” and I instantly stopped watching helplessly as he feel closer and closer to the water below. Just before he hit however a golden blur speed through the skylight and caught him flying him back up to the ledge and setting him down, my jaw dropped as I saw the man standing, or floating in front of me. He looked like me, only he was gold colored. I opened my mouth but was unable to speak. He smiled at me and floated over to me.  
“Rest easy child we are here to help.”  
Forcing my vocal cords to work I was able to say one word, “WE?”   
He nodded and gestured up at the skylight where six other floating men that where white, green, red, yellow, purple, and orange. I looked back at him and he explained, “We felt that another one of our kind was in distress and came to lend you aid.”  
I blinked, “Then…y…your…”  
The green one floated down and rested a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, “That’s right,” he said in a deep voice with a slightly Irish accent, “We’re Marids!”


	33. Chapter 33

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “Rest easy child we are here to help.”  
Forcing my vocal cords to work I was able to say one word, “WE?”   
He nodded and gestured up at the skylight where six other floating men that where white, green, red, yellow, purple, and orange. I looked back at him and he explained, “We felt that another one of our kind was in distress and came to lend you aid.”  
I blinked, “Then…y…you’re…”  
The green one floated down and rested a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, “That’s right,” he said in a deep voice with a slightly Irish accent, “We’re Marids!”  
**********************************AMK***********************************  
My jaw dropped and hung limply for a while before I shook it off. I was in awe at the Marids floating before me. However my adoration was short lived as Sa’luk barked off another command, “Slave! Retrieve the hand of Midas and destroy the other Marids!” I tried to fight off his command but it was futile as I shot up at the nearest Marid, the green one, lightning exploding from my hands. He smirked and cartwheeled backward midair easily flipping out of my lightning’s path.   
“Oh come now, surely you can do better than that? Can’t even hit me?” he laughed as he dodged another of my attacks. I looked at him incredulously.  
“How can you be so relaxed about me attacking you?” I asked as I uncontrollably shot more lightning at him.  
He calmly continued to evade my attacks and the white flew up to me and rested he’s elbow on my shoulder and inspected his nails, “It’s really, really hard to get Brett’s nerves in a twist trust me I’ve tried. My fist shot out at him and he ducked, “Eh now that wasn’t very nice.” I blinked as my body continued to attack, this man had a Brooklyn accent.   
“Shut up Jack!” Brett rolled his eyes at the white Marid. I threw fire at the red Marid who merely raised an eyebrow and placed his hand in front of him, palm facing out, causing the fire to be absorbed inside of him.  
“Really? You’re going to throw fire at a fire Marid, do you know nothing.” His Cockney British accent was filled with a notch of superiority that I just had to roll my eyes about.   
“Forgive me your lordship for someone who just came into their powers to not know how this works!”  
The Purple Marid snickered while dodging one of my fire balls. “Did everyone hear that, the spit fire called Seth ‘Your Lordship’ bout time someone put the bloke in his place!” his Australian accent made me giggle even as I tried to roundhouse kick him and he merely dropped two feet in the air to avoid it.   
“Steven this really isn’t the time,” the gold leader hissed as I shot ice shards at him and they grazed his arm as he dodged. As far as I could tell his accent was American.   
“Whatever you say Adam.” Steven sighed and shot up into the air and ramming his head right into my stomach. I was sent flying into a wall and stayed there panting for a moment.   
“Steven you’re not supposed to permanently injure her!” the Yellow one flew over and knelt next to me, checking me over for injury. I sent an uppercut into his jaw and sent him stumbling back, clutching at his jaw. “Ouch, damn she hits hard.” His German accent spilt through as he cursed. I was about to dive at him when the Orange one leapt in front of me talking a fighting stance.   
“Think you can take on a master of Martial arts?” his Canadian Accent threw me for a moment before I sent a flying sidekick at him and he merely grabbed my ankle and threw me into the other wall.   
“Chris I know your protective of Scott, but what did he just say about not permanently injuring her?” Adam hissed and Chris rolled his eyes.   
I was breathing heavily on my hands and knees trying to use my exhaustion to prevent myself from attacking again.   
“I….C..can’t.cantrol…” I was so out of breath I couldn’t finish the sentence. Brett looked at me comfortingly.  
“We know, Chris, Scott, Jack try and keep her busy we will take care of her tormentor.” The three men nodded in acknowledgment and formed a circle around me.   
Brett then turned to Genie, “you want to help us take down this Bastard?” Genie glanced at me then turned back to Brett.  
“You have no idea!” the shot off toward Sa’luk with fury in their eyes.   
“Slave, protect your master!” Sa’luk called out in a panic, when he saw the Marids charging him. I was struggling to my feet, my body attempting to obey the order when Scott planted his boot in the small of my back keeping me on the ground.  
“Sorry about this, we’ll try not to hurt you.” Jack and Chris each took hold of one of my arms to prevent me from attacking them.   
Adam, Brett, Seth, Steven and Genie surrounded Sa’luk in a circle grinning at him evilly. And from my immobile position on the floor I could only star in awe as Adam placed his hands on his hips and got right in Sa’luk’s face as he and the others started to sing.  
So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
Brett crossed his arms and kicked Sa’luk in the chest with the tip of his foot, although not very hard because it only sent him stumbling a few steps backward.  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
Son...  
Seth shot a fireball at him sending him smashing into a nearby wall and frantically trying to but his now flaming clothes out.   
You're playing with the big boys now  
Steven vanished from sight only to instantaneously appear next to Sa’luk and right hooking him in the jaw. Sa’luk’s head snapped to the side with a sickening crack.   
Playing with the big boys now  
Genie transformed into a bull, charged at Sa’luk and used them to launch Sa’luk into the statue behind Brett.   
Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're   
Playing with the big boys now  
Sa’luk leapt to his feet in a fury. He opened his mouth, to what I’m sure was to bark another command at me but Brett wagged his finger in a scolding fashion and with a wave of his hand the vines on the wall wrapped themselves tightly across Sa’luk’s mouth. Which effectively cut off his speech.   
You're playing with the big boys now  
Adam flew forward and light encased his clenched fist. The light grew in intensity and heat as he slammed his fist into Sa’luk’s eye. Even behind his gag I could hear him scream in agony as his eyes burned.   
You're playing with the big boys now  
Seth started to spin furiously in a circle. Turning himself into a fiery tornado which quickly scooped up Sa’luk both burning him and increasing his speed before hurling him onto the floating gold hand. He landed with a snap and a scream, signaling the breaking of his right arm, which he had landed on.   
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
Steven flew in front of him and purple mist flew from his hands to encircle my tormentor. Sa’luk’s eyes darted about wildly and he gripped his head as if it were in pain. He collapsed to his knees in what appeared to be agony.   
Pick up your silly twig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now!  
Genie poofed into a giant golfer and used his Sa’luk as a golf club and shot him into the wall of the cavern.   
By the might of Magic  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, boy, it's time to bow  
The five of them floated slowly and intimidatingly toward Sa’luk causing him to back up in fear. Unknowingly to him he was backing straight toward Al and his father.  
Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys  
Now!  
Adam reached toward him causing Sa’luk to backpedal right to the edge of the wall they stood on. He flailed his arms about trying to regain balance. Cassim brought his arm back and threw the hand of Midas in Sa’luk’s direction. It collided with his skull, not only overbalancing him, but transforming him to gold as he descended toward the raising waves. In a blinding flash of light that surrounded me I felt the compulsion of Sa’luk’s commands fade and I stopped struggling to get free of my fellow Marids. While the others cheered I cried out in despair.  
“MY LAMP!”   
Genie’s eyes bulged and he flew after the descending villain. Scott, Chris, and Jack got off me as I was released from the now golden Sa’luk and Jack helped me to my feet. Unsteadily I wobbled until I fell ungracefully on my butt and decided to remain on the ground.   
“Alana!” I glanced up to see Al and his father running toward me. The Marids quickly blocked their path but I waved away their concern.  
“No….I…it’s alright……they are my friends.” The Marids looked skeptical but let them pass. Al threw his arms around me in a tight hug that I returned. “I’m so so so sorry Al I really didn’t mean to…to..”   
“Shhhhh…. It’s alright Alana I know, I know.” I clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder letting all my grief seep through he rubbed my back soothingly until my sobbing quieted. He opened his mouth to say something but Brett cleared his throat.  
“Not to interrupt or anything but perhaps we should vacate the sinking island, just a thought!”   
My eyes widened in alarm, “But, what about Genie!” Al picked me up bridal style and jerked his head at the others indicating that they should follow.   
“Genie can take care of himself, let’s get out of here!” I struggled have heartedly knowing Al was right but I still didn’t like leaving Genie. Scott and Chris motioned for us to follow and they led us down many confusing passages that lead upward. When re reached a hole in the ceiling the Marids all flew us out. Dropping us safely on the boat as the island sank below the surface.  
“GENIE!!!!!!” I cried out in despair. But before I could even react the surface water rippled and Genie shot out in a blaze of fireworks and magical signs. Breathing a sigh of relief I muttered, “Show off” beneath my breath. Genie smiled bowed and flew at me lightning fast. Catching me up in his arms and kissing me fiercely. When we finally pulled away he floated us down to the boat again and reluctantly set me on my own two feet. He placed something in my hand and I glanced down smiling.  
“You got my lamp!”   
He rolled his eyes, “Like you could doubt me!” I laughed and kissed him once again. I only pulled away once I received a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Al impatiently tapping his foot and I raised an eyebrow.   
“Not to interrupt but what exactly are you planning on doing with that? I don’t know about the rest of you but I personally would love to never have to worry about Alana igniting, squishing, or otherwise destroying us again!” I looked down longingly at my lamp hoping to find some answers when Steven cleared his throat politely.   
“I might be able to help you with that.” I blinked and then nodded for him to continue. He gestured to my lamp, “May I?”   
I hesitated, I know they had just saved me but… Steven must have sensed my concern and smiled. “Believe me there are five guys behind me that would flay me alive if I tried anything.”  
Only slightly reassured I reluctantly handed over my lamp. Purple light incases his hands as he worked. My lamp shrunk until it was about the size of a ping pong ball. He then produced a silver metal string seeming from nowhere. He threaded it through my lamp and created a clasp at the end.   
“There we go!” he said proudly and held out my now miniature lamp on a string. “Sorry I can’t get rid of it, once we’ve been bound to our lamps if they are destroyed so are we.”   
I stood there gaping like a landed fish. And Adam laughed.  
“Why so shocked? You can’t have not noticed that each of us has our own abilities, I use light, Brett controls plants, Jack has wind, Seth’s got fire to go with his nasty temper, Scott’s metal, Chris is a magical master of martial arts, and Steven is illusion and alchemy.” I took the necklace in my hands and gazed at it.   
“Thank you, all of you. I’d still be that psychopath’s slave if not for you all.”  
Adam nodded to my necklace, “you might want to put that in a safe place.”  
I stared at it contemplating before I turned to Genie and fastened it around his neck. He froze and looked questioningly at me so I elaborated, “You already hold my heart, now you can protect my soul.”  
His eyes filled with understanding and he wrapped me in a hug. “I promise you I won’t ever let anyone else touch it.”  
I smiled, “I’m counting on that.” When we finally released each other I turned to the six colorful men standing behind me. “So I have to ask where have all of you been hiding all these years, I though Marids where pretty much extinct.”  
They glanced at each other before Adam stepped up and said, “Actually were not all from this time period, to be honest Jack, Seth, Chris, and Scott are the only ones from this time period. The rest of us are from your time Alana, your parents sent us to find you!”


	34. Chapter 34

I own Nothing but Anala, and the slight change in the plot line!!!  
Quick recap: “There we go!” he said proudly and held out my now miniature lamp on a string. “Sorry I can’t get rid of it, once we’ve been bound to our lamps if they are destroyed so are we.”   
I stood there gaping like a landed fish. And Adam laughed.  
“Why so shocked? You can’t have not noticed that each of us has our own abilities, I use light, Brett controls plants, Jack has wind, Seth’s got fire to go with his nasty temper, Scott’s metal, Chris is a magical master of martial arts, and Steven is illusion and alchemy.” I took the necklace in my hands and gazed at it.   
“Thank you, all of you. I’d still be that psychopath’s slave if not for you all.”  
Adam nodded to my necklace, “you might want to put that in a safe place.”  
I stared at it contemplating before I turned to Genie and fastened it around his neck. He froze and looked questioningly at me so I elaborated, “You already hold my heart, now you can protect my soul.”  
His eyes filled with understanding and he wrapped me in a hug. “I promise you I won’t ever let anyone else touch it.”  
I smiled, “I’m counting on that.” When we finally released each other I turned to the six colorful men standing behind me. “So I have to ask where have all of you been hiding all these years, I though Marids where pretty much extinct.”  
They glanced at each other before Adam stepped up and said, “Actually were not all from this time period, to be honest Jack, Seth, Chris, and Scott are the only ones from this time period. The rest of us are from your time Alana, your parents sent us to find you!”  
****************************AMK**********************************  
I blinked, I couldn’t respond. My parents had sent them? Seeing my confusion Adam smiled teasingly, “You didn’t actually think you were the only Marid in our time did you?” I shook my head in awe.   
“My….my parents sent you…how…how did you get here?”  
Adam smiled, and gestured to himself, Brett, and Steve, “We are part of a….for lack of a better term club, while there are not many of us in our world there are enough of us to offer each other support when needed. In truth Marids came from this world, the world the humans call Aladdin.”  
I cocked my head to the side in confusion, “you mean the movie?”  
Adam nodded, “In truth this is another world, another time period. When Marids became almost extinct some of the Ifrit and Jinn and the surviving Marids at the time created a portal to your world. Having a place they could live normal lives, after the stories of us fell to myth many of them returned here, however some, like your parents and ours, felt the need to stay and live normal lives. But I’m getting ahead of myself the portal that was created to take the Marids, Ifrit, and Jinn to your world would not close and leaving an open portal about was hardly a good idea, but we needed a way to get it to the many corners of the planet so others could travel if they wished. So we took one of our favorite stories from home the story of a young peasant boy proving his worth as the princess’s love and ruling the kingdoms. And we did what many modern age people did we created a movie. Then we added the portals to the discs so that if normal humans got copies they would only be able to watch the movies but Marids, Ifrits, and Jinn would be able to use the portals and come back here. However as generations continued in your world, our world, Marids fell in love, reproduced and lived on. As did the Ifrit and the Jinn. Marids who had children together ended up producing Marid children but they were not nearly as powerful as the Marids born of an Ifrit and a Jinn. And mostly the parents who wanted to stay in the mortal world lived as mortals and very few ever told their children of their powers. Your parents are some of our oldest leaders but they wanted you to live a normal life and when you found their Aladdin movies and watched them they assumed you didn’t get your powers. However your powers spiked while you were at college and you inadvertently opened the portal sending yourself here. Not long after your parents called a meeting of our group asking for assistance in journeying here. Brett, Steve and I Where able to convince them to stay in the mortal world for their safety and volunteered to come and help you get home.” He glanced at Genie and the others, “that is if you wish to return home.”  
I blinked letting all the new information sink in and shook my head slowly in almost disbelief. “So my parents are both Marids?”  
Brett shook his head, “No our parents, that is to say mine, Adam’s, and Steve’s are Marids, we are less powerful second generation Marids. Your father was the first Ifrit to come to the mortal world here is where he met your mother who is a Jinn when they had you, you were the first full blood Marid to be born in the mortal world. Your parents are on our board of leaders but strongly expressed their wish to keep you out of the affairs of the Mythical Citizens Association all together.”  
I nodded absorbing the info. I took a deep breath and took Genie’s hand in mine and asked the question that was bothering me, “So….you came to take me back? What….what about Al, Jazmine….Genie….I…I can’t just leave them.”   
Genie smiled and kissed my cheek reassuringly. Steve smiled, “Not to worry any of them could come with you,” he shot a meaningful glance at Genie, “and as for the others well the portal doesn’t close if you’re there or here you can come back and visit whenever you want.”   
I stared at my feet unsure of how to answer. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder reassuringly and glanced back to meet Al and Jazmin’s smiling faces.  
“Don’t worry about us Anala, as long as you come back to visit constantly we understand.” Al smiled at me and I grinned gratefully back and turned to Genie.  
“I …..I know I can’t ask you to leave the world you’ve always known and I completely understand if..” I tried but Genie gently kissed me making me stop my rambling when he pulled back he was smiling. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and taped my nose playfully.  
“I know you need to go home but if you think you’re getting rid of me that easily you have got another thing coming love.”  
I stared and him and grinned happily. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and rested my forehead on his broad chest he wrapped me in a warm embrace and kissed the top of my head.   
Seth rolled his eyes, “really get a room, if we could get this show on the road before we all are fifty we’d greatly appreciate it!”   
I giggled and nodded the Marid boys flew up and encircled me and my Agrahba friends they joined hands and in a flash of light we were back in the Palace. I convinced Adam to let us wait till after Al and Jaz’s wedding to leave and as we waved goodbye they turned back to the palace for Al to be appointed Royal Advisor. We were leaving when we saw Cassim mounting a horse.  
“Out in the open Cassim? No mask? Pretty risky if you ask me” I called jokingly. He turned met my eyes and grinned.  
“Even a wanted man can risk a bit to see his own son's wedding.” He turned to Iago who was perched on his horse’s head, “So, you little turkey, come to say goodbye?”  
Iago shrugged, “Nah, I already said my goodbyes. Of course, the monkey had a cry, and that got me goin'...” he wiped a tear from his eyes. And I rolled my eyes.  
“You're not going to live in the palace?” Cassim asked curiously and Iago paled as if terrified at the idea.  
“With the newlyweds? It'll be too lovey dovey! I just as soon keep my will to live.”  
Cassim threw his head back and laughed, “Well, I don't know where I'm going, but you're welcome to come along for the ride.”  
Iago landed on his shoulder content with the idea.  
I shook my head amused. Then I glanced up at Cassim, “You're a good guy, Cassim, but not good.”  
He grinned and nodded, “Take care of yourself Marid, look us up if your ever back in our neck of the desert.” He kicked the horse into a gallop and we waved him goodbye.  
“ready to go?” Steve asked and we nodded. Adam Pulled something from his pocket and I raised an eyebrow at the Aladdin and the king of thieves dvd.  
“What?” he asked innocently, “you didn’t think we’d leave it visible to anyone who walked by did you? I said It didn’t close I never said it wasn’t portable.” I rolled my eyes and turned to watch Al and Jaz wave to the crowd.   
I just couldn’t leave just yet however. I leaned into Genie’s side and he wrapped an arm around my waist. As I sang the song to end our journey.   
So it goes short and sweet  
They were wed down the street  
May their marriage be truly blessed  
Happy end to the tale  
And tomorrow's a sale  
So I'd better go home and rest  
Here's a kiss and a hug  
Sure you don't need a rug?  
I assure the price is right  
Well, salaam worthy friend  
Come back soon, that's the end  
Till another Arabian Night.  
**********************************AMK*************************  
Epiloge:  
Soon after returning from our trip to Aladdin I introduced Genie to my parents, naturally my mother was thrilled I found someone, my father on the other hand was very wary about the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I took a while but he grew to accept Genie as a son and we all got along swimmingly. I think the hardest thing Genie had to do was pick one form to use to be seen in public with, and of course my parents needed to teach me all of our culture and history, and how to appear human again. And I thought college was hard, yesh! Soon after graduating college I joined the MCA association and agreed to be the liaison between Agrahba and our world. What can I say I’m fickle about where to stay and this way I got to be in both. I was the Liaison team leader for three years before Genie and I got married, both in a lavish ceremony in a church and in a ritual that I’m afraid I can’t discuss with mortals. Soon after that we had a set of twins, our eldest by two minutes was our daughter Reia she had Genie’s blue eyes and beautiful dark hair but her facial structure was all mine. Her younger twin brother, Al, named after his godfather, was her identical match except for the fact that he had my silver eyes. Raising them was a challenge, being Marid/Genie hybrids was a challenge. They had their magic powers right from the start, which made them far more troublesome toddlers than normal children. When they bother turned ten I agreed to let them come on a trip to Agrahba with us they became fast friends with Al and Jazmin’s son Alan, they swear it is in no relation to my name but I have my droughts. Yang and the other thieves that stayed loyal to Cassim met back up with them and reformed their band of thieves. Mother and father have adjusted to Grandparent status with no difficulty only complaining when we don’t let them babysit enough. As for Genie and I, we’ve never been happier, Genie’s never taken off my lamp since the day I gave it to him. He even went so far as to find his own lamp and had Steve make it into a necklace for me, telling me it was better than any wedding rings we could exchange. Our twins are growing up so fast. Al and Jazmin are having another child in a few months I can honestly say I don’t know what could possibly await us all in the future. But I have a feeling it will be a magical experience!  
***********************AMK*********************************  
We there you have it the end of my first story, tell me how you think I did overall and give me some feedback for future stories. I want to thank all my avid readers who have followed me from day one and giving me Amazing advice on how to improve. 

“I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living, it's a way of looking at life through the wrong end of a telescope. Which is what I do, and that enables you to laugh at life's realities.” – Dr. Seuss


End file.
